Finally Free
by WizardMichi
Summary: FIRST TIME UPLOADING! BE KIND, HAHA. Draco is out of Azkaban, Hermione struggles with her magical life, they meet, rebuild as partners and learn what it means to be finally free.
1. Finally Free

chapter one

The cobbled road of Diagon Alley was as busy and full of life as was to be expected in the recent years post war.

Draco felt unusual reintegrating with this society of wizards and witches. He avoided the glares of anyone that noticed him walking passed, trying to convince himself that they were staring at his sickly demeanor and not offended by his mere presence.

Draco was finally released from his one year of time in Azkaban prison for his particular involvement with the Dark Lord. Potter provided testimony on behalf of him, and he might have skirted by with just probation had he not also been forced to torture muggles along side the other Death Eaters. His father was taken to Azkaban per his sentence to receive the Dementors kiss for his involvement as one of Voldemorts closest followers and remain locked away as an empty being in a cell. His mother, Narcissa, was to remain on house arrest for five years following the war, since she was a key element in saving Harry Potter's life. Draco knew he was extremely lucky not to have received a harsher sentencing. He would need to contend against everyone's opinions of him and what he did during the war.

Draco was humbled to his very core after all the experiences between 6th year at Hogwarts til now, and he knew he was a warped and distorted person, entirely different from the child he once was. He couldn't pretend that he was newly reformed, a tribute to change in the face of impenetrable darkness... but he could honestly say that he was more open minded, and very willing to hold onto the light like his life depended on it. Before now, he was entirely too afraid and cowardly to fight against what he knew was wrong. Now he was ready.

Draco entered Gringotts bank immediately upon his release. Though he was a bit more frail than usual, and starved of any sunlight or fresh air as well as a good meal and shower, he wanted to ensure his assets were all in order and available to him. The plans of his future were all that kept him going during his imprisonment. He wanted to be sure he had access to the stability he craved, forged by the galleons in his vaults.

"I would like to be taken to the Malfoy family vault, as well as my own personal vault," he stated, as confidently as he could through his parched throat and mouth to the goblin at the end of the long entry room of the bank. The goblin glanced up and grimaced ever so slightly before fixing a look of indifference across his features once more.

"Young Master Malfoy... of course. Follow me," he replied, leaving his seat and ambling along a hallway and leading Draco down to the rail system underground. They quickly arrived to the family vault first, and after the goblin glided his finger along the length of the vault door releasing several locks and wards, Draco was able to step inside.

The vault itself might have been the size of a small house, and was lined with an innumerable amount of gems and priceless trinkets. Ancient relics, and newer baubles and bits, all extremely valuable and rare. Stacks of galleons lined the walls, and random piles flowed throughout the vault. The glitter of gold all around him was calming in the torch light.

The foundation for his future was here in this vault. With his father essentially lifeless, all of his accounts and assets were automatically transferred to Draco as new head of house at Malfoy Manor. He nodded, before turning on his heel and asking to be taken to his personal vault. Once the same wards and locks were released from his vault, he went in. This room was probably half the size of the family vault, but still fairly large and filled with galleons, sickles, knuts, and treasures gifted to him by family, friends or pureblooded politicians and aristocrats. He pulled a satchel from his cloak and filled it with several large handfuls of galleons.

"Thank you. I am ready to leave now."

With a nod, the goblin locked the vault back up and they made their way onto the rail cart to vacate the depths of the banks' underground maze.

Draco quickly apparated home to the Manor, directly into his old bedroom. He looked around slowly. It was exactly as he left it before his sentence, and the air was slightly stale. He set down his satchel of coins on the bed, and wandered over to his bookcase. He missed the feel of books in his hands. The texture of the worn binding, the scent of the parchment, the sounds of the pages being flicked through and his fingers gliding gently across them as he would read. He looked toward his desk and saw the framed photo of himself and his parents. He picked up the frame and watched his father look down at him with a smirk and back up to the camera, smugly placing a hand on Dracos left shoulder. Narcissa laced her arms around Dracos' and faced the camera with regal possessiveness. Draco was smiling. The haunts of the night had not yet touched his soul when this photo was taken.

There was a light tapping at his bedroom door. He glanced towards the sound, where his mother was pushing it open, and walking over to him.

"My Draco, my dragon. How I have missed you, my son," she whispered, embracing him tightly.

"Mother, I have missed you as well. I hope I find you in good health," he replied gently.

"Much better than you, it would seem."

She pursed her lips, and surveyed his sickly looking body in anger, sadness and aggravation. She shook her head.

"You are withering away right before my eyes. Shower, and I will have Fable bring up a tray of food and dreamless sleep. You need rest. We will have time tomorrow to catch up on each other." She kissed his cheek lightly, and caressed his hair with her hand before walking out and shutting his door behind her quietly.

Draco let out a ragged breath, and after a long moment of staring absently at the closed door, he headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

end chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione ran her hands over her mass of curls in an attempt to tame them down a bit. She sighed and turned to grab her wallet, keys and purse before heading out the door. Hermione lived in a small flat located in the heart of muggle London. She'd told everyone she wasn't running away after the war, that she just missed living a simpler life as a muggleborn. Maybe no one believed her, but they all accepted what she said to be true, even if they did still try and convince her to come back to a more magical lifestyle and home.

She exited her flat, and locked the door behind her. Heading through the hallway and down the stairs, she briskly left her building and began her daily walk to the quaint community park nearby. She enjoyed coming here to think, read a book, people watch, or have a quick bite of something to eat from one of the many food trucks that usually parked up to the curb.

Today, she felt herself falling into more bitter thoughts than usual. She found herself recalling things she tried desperately to bury deep within. She missed her friends, she missed Hogwarts, she missed Flourish and Blotts... she even missed Quidditch, truth be told. She had no trouble adjusting to her all muggle life, in her entirely muggle flat, with her completely muggle job, but there was no denying the emptiness she was beginning to feel consume her once again.

She walked up to her favorite bench overlooking the pond in the center of the park. There was a large walking trail wrapped around the man made mass of water, and seated here is where she spent a lot of time taking in the calming rhythm of nature surrounding her. Hermione smiled as a family of ducks wobbled along the edge of the water before hopping in one by one. She watched them for awhile and let her mind wander again.

The war took something from her she never would've imagined possible to lose. Her vitality. She felt like it was a battle in itself to get up everyday. To want to shower, dress, or even bother cooking a simple meal. She knew she was not herself, but was unsure how to fix it. She was also immensely terrified that people she knew and loved, people that looked up to her as this brave heroine and beacon of hope and courage, would think her weak and pitiful, and undeserving of their time or affection. She couldn't bare the rejection, so she left.

Better to suffer alone, she thought.

She felt a light vibration coming from her purse, and reached in to grab her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered without reading the caller i.d.

"Hermione! I'm outside your flat, let me in!" came the overly cheerful voice of one of her closet friends since moving to London.

"I'm not home, come to the bench." she replied, with a tiny smile behind her words. Her smile widened when she heard him click his tongue and huff before hanging up the phone.

A few minutes passed, when a scandalized gasp caught her attention.

"Hermione Granger, what do you think you're doooinggg, brooding over here on this bench?! These fine people," he breathed, gesturing around to no one,"are trying to enjoy their day, and here you come with this big, fluffy rain cloud of self deprecation and glooooom!"

She turned her eyes up to her friend, taking in his annoyingly attractive appearance compared to hers. He had his shoulder length hair up in a curly ponytail, and wore a well fitted baby blue v-neck shirt and some obnoxiously tight denim jeans with several bracelets on one of his wrists and a small gold hoop earring in one ear. There was a look of mock horror on his cute face, his hand against his heart.

"Must you always be so dramatic, Raul?"

"Of course! It's in my blood." he replied simply, taking a seat beside her. He crossed one leg over the other and placed both hands on his knee, looking at her matter of factly and bobbing his foot up and down. She laughed and shook her head.

"Ohhh, Raul. I don't know what it is. Lately I've been feeling like my life is at a stand still. I can sense the girl in me that used to have ambitions and intense desires, but I can also feel this new being in me trying to silence and drown her." Hermione spoke quietly, trying not to shatter the calm around her with this unsettling truth.

He frowned. "Hermione, I know you feel like your wizardy people can't, or shouldn't, help you... but if you're feeling like you can't save the girl you used to be on your own, maybe it's not a bad idea to reach out."

Raul knew about her being a witch, even though at first she tried very hard to hide that little detail from him. It became increasingly difficult the closer they became, and the more he was around her. He'd often do sleep overs with her, and there were plenty of times he would notice something happening that should not normally have been possible. She usually found a way to explain things away without raising too much suspicion. However, the kneazle was out of the bag when Hermione unwittingly waved her hand to send dishes into the sink on one of the nights he was over for dinner. The look on Raul's face was priceless. After that, she told him all about Hogwarts, Harry and Ron, the war, some of the classes she took and adventures she'd gone on. Instead of freaking out, he immediatly demanded she learn every glamor spell in the realm, to assist his endeavor to be the most beautifully flashy muggle man this side of the hemisphere.

"But how can I just go back to that? I'm not saying I'm unhappy here, because I do love muggle London..." She began, but trailed off not really knowing what to say. He held up one perfectly manicured hand.

"I think," he said sweetly, turning to face her full on, "that you are an amazingly talented witch and woman, and you deserve the world. Just consider it, kay babes? Now, let's go buy all that man's churros. He's a cutieeeee!"

Raul got gingerly to his feet and sauntered over to the nearest food truck, slightly too much swing in his hips. Hermione snorted at the sight before sighing and thinking on what he said. She slowly rose to her feet and ambled toward her overly flirtatious friend.

"An owl couldn't hurt... maybe I can just see how Harry is doing. No need for a fuss. Just tea?" she reasoned to herself, as Raul shoved two wrapped churros into her hands.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope youre enjoying the story so far. Its been atleast 12 or 13 years since Ive written anything creatively, so I just wanted to try it out again. please leave constructive comments and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Draco felt like this first month as a free man whipped by so quickly, it was almost a blur. He had many conversations with his mother about various things. What she had been doing while he was away, how she felt when his father was given the kiss, how he managed to keep his sanity in Azkaban, and what he was working on accomplishing now that he was out. She offered her advice and a listening ear and he felt so much better about his plans. He desperately wanted to give his mother and himself the life they should have had. A life where the Dark Lord was not involved and poisoning every facet of their days, and home. He wanted to bring the Malfoy name back from the dead and replenish it, cultivating it into something prominent and good, and hopefully show others he was not the hateful man they thought him to be his whole life.

"Draco! My friend!"

Draco looked up from his musings to see his old friend, Theodore Nott, sauntering into the gardens. He let a smile spread over his lips, and rose to clasp his friends forearm in camaraderie, and pulled him into a one armed hug, slapping his back gently.

"Theo, when did you return to England? I'd heard from mother you went on an exhibition through South America?" Draco asked, taking his seat and offering his friend the one across from him at the little table on the lawn.

Theo nodded with a wide grin, and sat briskly, accepting graciously the cup of tea Draco had prepared for him, waiting for his response.

"I did, as soon as you were sentenced... I left. I couldn't bare to stay here without my brother around, could I?" His voice was steady, but Draco could tell by the softened tone how hard it must have been for Theo as well. They grew up together, practically inseparable. Even though Nott Sr. was a known Death Eater, his friend here opposed joining the ranks at every turn. He had paid severely for those choices at his father's wand, but he remained steadfast. Draco only wished he had as much bravery as this man before him.

"I busied myself with the indigenous peoples of South Africa, muggle and magical alike. I wanted to immerse myself in the cultures, and traditions and understand what it meant to really live each moment instead of to just exist, to survive. It was maddeningly eye opening, Draco. Refreshing.. but, I am glad to be home, and to see you well!" Theo finished with a wide grin, eyeing his friend.

Draco nodded in understanding.

"I suppose I won't be able to rid myself of you now." He asked, eyebrow raised in question and a mock frown on his face. Theo laughed heartily.

"Not a chance, mate! I've been deprived of your company long enough I've got a lot of work to do, making up lost time of getting completely sloshed for no reason, taking the piss out of you whenever possible, and oh the pranks... I look forward to that the most!" He said with a smirk. Draco scowled at him but they both knew he was happy to be back home and his friend would be around often enough to distract when life got too serious.

"I expect nothing less." Draco replied, taking a long sip of his tea, smiling to himself behind the cup. Theo smirked again and put his cup back on the table, crossing his arms over his chest. Draco glanced over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"You're not gonna tell me about the shop you plan to have in Diagon Alley?"

"Ah."

"Ah, indeed."

Draco let out a slow breath. He wanted to take over ownership of Florish and Blotts, because the current owner planned to retire very soon. He had ideas of renovating it a bit and adding in even more space to efficiently carry a larger inventory and variety of books. He was excited by the prospect and also wanted to include community events and activities even, especially for young children getting ready to go to Hogwarts. He told Theo about several new ideas he had for the shop, and the kinds of things he'd like to promote and offer. Theo agreed it would be a needed change, and would hopefully encourage a shiny new reputation for the Malfoy heir.

Draco and Theo continued to chat well after the sun faded into nothing on the horizon. They finally rose and parted ways, until next time. Draco had a meeting to attend to in Diagon Alley early the next morning about finalizing his contract with FB. He was confident his offer would be accepted.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Decided to do a double upload today since these chapters have been a bit short. Do you prefer then shorter, or would you like some lobger ones? Let me know ]** **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Just borrowing Jo Rowlings beautiful world for a bit.**

Chapter 4

It took Hermione a couple weeks, but she finally sent an owl to Harry, requesting they meet for lunch. He was ecstatic that she contacted him, but was getting ready to go on a particularly delicate raid for the Ministry, so it took another two weeks before his next owl arrived asking if she could meet him that day. She had an open schedule, so she happily agreed and began to get herself ready.

Raul was in her flat trying to convince her to let him tag along. He'd heard so much about this famous wizard, he wanted to meet him and see if he'd swing for the other team. She kept telling him that would not be appropriate for this meeting, but vehemently agreed that she did want them to meet because it would mean a lot to her for them to be friends as well. Raul scoffed at the word friends. It was like he felt entitled to date everyone, even though he remained single.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Raul asked, gaping wide eyed at his magical friend. Hermione looked up, frozen while brushing her teeth. She had just showered and dressed in the bathroom, and walked into her bedroom to find her hair brush.

"What?" She said, through a mouthful of minty toothpaste. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you honestly think I'm letting you walk out of this flat to meet your friend that you haven't seen in months, wearing black sweatpants and a grey jumper!?" He looked personally insulted at her choice in attire. He was often trying to coax her out of her frumpy shell. He'd seen old school photos and knew she had a body under all the bags she insisted on wearing. She rolled her eyes every time he tried to tell her if she dressed better, she would feel better. Maybe it was true, but it was a lot of effort. Especially since even sending the owl was draining enough on her mental and physical energy.

She sighed and retreated back into the bathroom to finish up before stepping into her room again and stared at her friend laying casually across her bed. She pursed her lips.

"Okay.. you pick my outfit." She conceded.

Raul happily bounced off the bed and walked over to her wardrobe. He rummaged around for a few minutes. Hermione watched patiently, a slight furrow in her brow. He was poking through all the clothing she'd not even spared a thought to in so many months. She was nervous what might be in there. Finally, he stepped back with his choices in hand, and had a very giddy expression on his face.

"Here, put this on and don't tell me no," he said, wagging his index finger at her with a stern look. She took the items from him and walked back to the bathroom again to change.

Once inside she set everything down onto the counter and eyed each piece, nervously. She wasn't even sure these items still fit her, and she grimaced at the shorts. She hadn't shown her legs since Hogwarts days, and wasn't looking forward to it now. Still, she shrugged it off and began to change.

Raul chose an obscenely short pair of denim shorts, a casual black tank top and a light floral cardigan to layer over top. She kept tugging the shorts lower but whenever she took a step, they would ride back up. She had to admit, the outfit was cute, and not something she would have put together, but he said she needed to explore her femininity again. After he'd accessorized her to his liking, he took his leave and headed into work. She pulled her hair back out of her face in a casual messy bun, and grabbed her purse to leave.

About ten minutes later, she found herself in Diagon Alley, waiting for Harry to arrive to the Leaky Cauldron. She already ordered two butterbeers for them, and was tapping her mug when Harry snuck up behind her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Harry! Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again!" She exclaimed happily, pulling him into a tight hug. He grinned and took the seat opposite her.

"Hermione, I am so happy you owled me. I was beginning to think you'd finally gotten tired of me!" He said, playfully. She blushed lightly, looking to her hands in her lap.

"Harry, I know. I need to make more of an effort with you. All of you. I just need time... I appreciate your understanding and patience more than you know." She said, giving him a sweet smile. He just nodded and happily chat with his friend while they ordered, ate and drank more butterbeer. It felt so good to be sitting here, laughing and talking with Harry.

Hermione felt silly for being so afraid of this. Coming back into a magical world with her magical friend. She thought she would've had a mental breakdown, but instead, she felt content and happy to be in his company. So much so in fact, that when he took his leave, she felt like she could take on a little more.

With that, she left the Leaky Cauldron and decided to stroll through the Alley. She window shopped for a bit before coming to her favorite magical book shop, Flourish and Blotts. She decided to take a peek inside and see if there was something she wanted to buy. Which, who are we kidding, she knew she wasn't leaving empty handed.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hi everyone! i hope youre enjoyibg my story so far. i woukd definitely love some suggestions and ideas in tge comments, so please feel free to leave some. Ive only gotten up to chapter 7 all written out, so 8 and onward may change based on some things you all say. Anyway, enjoy!**

Ch. 5

Draco was grinning from ear to ear, shaking the hand of the man that just accepted his offer to purchase the quaint book shop located in the heart of Diagon Alley.

"Thank you so much, I look forward to pumping new life into this shop and showing you all the new-"

Draco's sentence was abruptly cut off at the sight of a young witch pushing open the store front door. The little bell attached to the hinge twinkled at the movement, the light from the sun bounced off the top of her chestnut brown hair like a halo, and her expression was relaxed and content as she stepped into her favorite place in town.

Draco quickly spared some departing words to the gentleman before him, and excused himself to the back office space. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach, and a light sweat formed all over his body. He strained, and loosened his tie and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. Draco felt suddenly overwhelmed. He could hear the sound of piercing screams filling his head, a cackling laugh, the rebounding of spells and the sharp crack of apparition. His head was pulsating, and his heart thrummed in his chest.

He leaned against the closed door, trying hard to clear his mind. He couldn't believe he still reacted this way towards her. He'd not seen her since the end of the battle at Hogwarts, and he never thought he would have to see her again. Clearly, Azkaban did a number on him if he managed to forget the book worm that Hermione Granger was. He was a fool for buying the one store in Diagon Alley she must frequent quite a bit. He gulped down a disgruntled moan, straightened himself, buried his memories, and turned to open the door and walk back into his shop.

Granger was cradling a worn and weathered book in her hands, delicately turning each page with a feather light touch. A small smile played across her lips at something she was reading, but quickly turned into shock when she looked up and saw him standing a few feet from her. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello, Granger. Welcome to my shop." He drawled lazily. He watched in amusement at the way her facial expressions changed. First there was that look of shock, that melted into confusion, bewilderment and suddenly indignation. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and shut the book in her hands.

"Mr. Blotts did mention to me he just sold the shop to someone... but you? Honestly, how do you always find ways to ruin a good thing?"

Draco smirked even wider. His nerves from before simmered beneath his skin, but his ability to keep a cool head was thankfully winning out.

"Oh come now, Granger. I plan to revamp this place. Make it something the community can be proud of. Surely, you can see the potential?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously I see potential for this shop, Malfoy, but I don't see you as the right person to do it any justice." She replied, scowling in his direction. She placed the book she held back on the shelf and walked across to the other side of the shop.

Draco laughed lightly under his breath, noticing immediately as his heart thudded again in his chest painfully quick. This witch was stirring up the old rivalry he came to be so fond of in early years at Hogwarts, before all the darkness consumed them. Before the Dark Lord's return. He shifted on his feet, watching her run her fingers across the bindings of some decrepit looking books on a wobbly shelf by the staircase. He shook off his nerves again and sauntered over to her.

"Is there something you need, Malfoy?" She quipped, without looking at him.

"Funny, I thought you were the customer here, not I."

Granger glanced his way briefly and he could have sworn he saw a flicker of a smile, but it was gone so fast, he could not be sure. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt compelled to be near her now. His nerves were threatening to leave him passed out on the floor, but his curiosity kept him in control of his body and mind, for the most part. She finally turned to face him, and held out 2 books.

"I want to buy these."

He nodded and walked her selections over to the til as she followed. As an afterthought, he made a note to hire some help as soon as possible to tend to customers needs, but for now, for her... He didn't mind. She paid, and looked at him quizzically for a long moment. Draco watched her study his features and frame, and wondered what she could be thinking. He saw her gaze rest on his arm for a moment. He still wore his blazer from the meeting earlier, but it was obvious what she was picturing. He started to feel his throat constrict again and a light sweat form on his brow.

"Granger, I-"

"Thank you, Malfoy, for the books... and, congrats on the new business... I hope things go well. Good day."

With a curt nod, she was out the door. Draco let out a hollow breath and rubbed his hands down his face. That had been one of the most confusing and stressful moments he'd experienced in quite some time, yet he also couldn't help but to enjoy the cheeky banter they shared.

It was nice to see that Ms. Golden Gryffindor was doing well, and wasn't afraid to speak to him, even knowing his past. He wondered how often she frequented his newly aquired shop. Maybe they'd cross paths again, soon. He smirked at himself, and looked up as the little bell twinkled. He greeted the new customers with a smile and welcomed them inside.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! i just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone that has favorited and followed and left a review thus far. I havent figured out how to reply to comments from my phone yet, sorry!! But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know things are a bit slow going at the moment, but I promise after these next couple chapters, the meaty stuff is going to come and I hope you find it worth the wait! Also, apologies for the short chapter. Chapter 6 and 7 are going to be that way, but 8 will be longer. Okay then, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Hermione was utterly perplexed walking through the brick wall from Diagon Alley, and back into muggle London. Of all people, Draco Malfoy just took over ownership of her favorite magical book shop on the first day she finally decided to reintegrate into the magical community. To top it off, he was actually cordial with her. Yes, he teased a bit, but his voice was not laced in malice, his words not trimmed in poison. She was unsure how to react to that, and even felt herself almost slip up by giving him a smile. She didn't know what kind of game the Universe was playing on her right now, but she almost wished she took Divination a bit more seriously in an attempt to figure it out.

Hermione reached her flat and walked inside. She shed her clothes off as quickly as she could and put on a baggy t shirt and more sweats. She felt mildly embarrassed at having been seen by Malfoy earlier, as she was painfully aware of how much leg she was flaunting. Maybe he didn't even notice. Her discomfort at being so close to him also triggered some tense feelings, and memories she would very much rather ignore. She could not have gotten out of that store quickly enough, especially when she got the impression he was about to bring up that day in the Manor, for whatever reason. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, she just wanted to escape from that time in her life completely.

With a sigh, she filled a kettle and plopped it onto one of the burners of her stove. She got out her favorite teacup and some rosemary tea with honey for when the water was ready. Once she had her drink and one of the books she purchased from the shop, she nestled into her couch and began to read. She got so lost in the story of a prince in love with his sister's servent girl, she hardly noticed the light leaving the room until the words on the page were barely legible.

Stretching out her body, she closed the book and rest it on the coffee table in front of her and stared at the darkening sky out her window. Her mind wandered back to thoughts of a certain blond, and she sighed.

Should she find another book shop to frequent? Would it be odd to continue visiting the shop now that he owned it? Could she even handle it, mentally and emotionally? She wondered how he felt seeing her. It'd been so long, years. The Final Battle was extremely difficult for everyone. She knew he was placed on trial, and sentenced to a year at Azkaban. She was asked, along with Harry and Ron to attend his hearing and testify either for or against him. Harry and Ron opted to go, and at least relay that Malfoy bought them the time they needed at the Manor, and helped them in the final battle. Hermione couldn't bring herself to go, but sent along written confirmation of her experiences regarding Malfoy during those critical moments. It was so trying to put into words on parchment the details needed for his hearing, but she could not, in good conscience, allow that he be tried and convicted without an attempt to lessen the blow. A year in Azkaban didn't seem too unfair, but Hermione still caught herself wishing he had not gone. He was just a boy, influenced by his parents, caught on the wrong side of the pond.

She blinked, and was surprised to feel a lone tear fall from her eye. She touched her cheek and wiped it away, stunned. Was she crying for Malfoy, or for herself? Did thinking too much about him cause her to relapse slightly into her lonely abyss? She felt a pull on her heart, and tried her hardest to prevent the sadness from enveloping her.

She shook her head and stood up. She decided to take a quick shower, but while heading to her room, she heard a tapping coming from the living room window. She walked over to retrieve the scroll attached to the large eagle owls leg, and opened it. Her eyes grew wide at the words written so neatly across the paper.

Granger,

It was strange and unexpected to see you today, but not unwelcome. I hoped you might consider meeting for lunch tomorrow. I wanted to talk with you about something. Have a lovely night..

DM.

She felt herself clam up at the thought of meeting her school bully and wartime nemesis for lunch. There was not many things he could want to talk to her about, if there should be anything at all. Her curiosity was outwieghing her caution, however, so she quickly penned out her response agreeing to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron at twelve. She anxiously chewed her bottom lip, but quickly attached the reply to the owl, and watched it fly away.

 _What am I getting myself into_?

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco was staring at himself in his mirror. It was the next day, and Granger had agreed to meet him for lunch. What had he been expecting? No reply, or maybe a few insults and a quick decline at his invitation. He didn't know, nevertheless, he remained shocked at the outcome.

He agonized over what to wear, which was also something that mildly shocked him since he felt that everything looked good on him so it was usually very simple to throw together an outfit. Today, however, he found himself thinking far too much. He should not wear black because it might be an unpleasant reminder of the past, but he should still wear some kind of sleeves, so as not to have his Mark on display. He didn't want to wear a tie, but did that mean unbutton his shirt a bit, or was that too casual? Was this to be a more formal meeting? He didn't tell her what the topic of interest was about, so had no idea what she would show up in. Would it be silly to wear dragon hide boots? Should he just throw on some trainers he'd picked up from a muggle shop recently?

Draco felt his head spinning with indecision, and he huffed in frustration. He looked back at his reflection, and quirked his brow at himself.

"Stop being a prat, Malfoy.." He mumbled grouchily into the silent room. He walked over to his wardrobe and quickly pulled out a pair of lightwash denim trousers, a navy blue long sleeve fitted jumper, and some distressed suede combat boots. He didn't want to make this more than what it was. Quickly getting changed, he added on a platinum watch, and a simple stainless steel curb chain necklace.

Shaking away his tension and nerves, he grabbed a light jacket and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. He kept mulling over what he wanted to say, and the best way to say it. He didn't want to upset her or make her think he hadn't changed after his time locked away. For some reason, it was important to him that she see the effort he was making. Maybe she would take the talk well and even be excited for the future.

He entered the establishment, and found that it was not very busy at all. There were a few of the hotels guests down for lunch as well, but other than them and the inn keeper, no one else was around. Draco wanted to be early so that he had a moment to collect himself. He chose a table by one of the side windows, with a clear view of the bustling Alley, and ordered two butterbeers for the table. He figured if it got awkward, he could pretend to people watch while he thought of something clever to say.

"Malfoy."

Draco turned with a start, and saw Granger standing next to the table with a small smile on her lips. She was wearing a modest yellow summer dress with a denim jacket and white flats. She also paired some small white gold hoop earrings and a matching necklace with the look. It took him a moment to gather his senses and he finally rose, gesturing so she could take a seat across him before he sat back down.

"Hello, Granger," he replied cooly. His demeanor was a perfect mask of the inner turmoil he suddenly felt at her presence. He was attempting desperately to stifle the echo of screams in his head, and busied himself with a sip of his drink. She was looking at him as though she were trying to solve a puzzle, and crossed her arms over her chest in wait.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this most unexpected invitation, Malfoy?"

"Well, Granger. To be completely honest, I was intrigued that it just so happened to be you to be the first to enter my shop just moments before I acquired it. Seems like fate, does it not?"

"It does not."

Draco laughed lightly at that, which caused a look of surprise to flicker over her face briefly, and he continued.

"I am aware you have less than tender feelings for me, however, I was hoping to request your assistance." She raised a brow at him and tapped her index finger on her forearm. "Granger, I would like to hire you to work here. I know this is your favorite magical book store, and I know you could contribute to it's continued success. Will you?"

He was watching her go wide eyed as he spoke, and she was gaping at him like he'd sprouted a third eye.

"Are you being serious, Malfoy? Why on Earth would you want me, muggle born Hermione, to work in your business?" She looked at him in disbelief.

He shrugged.

"Because I know how much of a book worm you are, and you love this place... not to mention how great you are at organizing, which is what you'd be doing a lot of as we order in new merchandise from authors all across the world."

She sat watching him, not speaking for a time, and Draco felt the anxiety coming back. He must be insane to think she would willingly work with an ex-death eater, but here he was anyway, doing his best to convince her to say yes.

"Look Granger, I know we have had plenty of unpleasant... interactions, but I am really working to change that. I hope that you find it in yourself to see me for who I am, and help me create something positive here."

She narrowed her eyes at his words and sniffed. "I already work in a muggle library," she said, calmly.

"This is better and you know it. Deny it as you might, you thrive off excitement and new changes. You'll love it." He said.

She pondered over her options briefly, taking a long swig of the butterbeer he provided for her. She looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Two weeks. Allow me two weeks to let my employer know so she can make the proper arrangements for a replacement before I go..." She replied, quietly. Draco grinned, and took a large swig of his butterbeer. He could hardly believe how well things were going for him right now. He reached out to shake her hand.

"You've got yourself a deal, Granger."

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the wait everyone! i had a bit of a chaotic week last week. I got married! for anyone that cares to know, it was a Harry Potter theme weddibg and turned out pretty great. i am so excited for this next chapter, literally and figuratively lol enjoy!**

Chapter 8

 _What the bloody hell am I thinking, agreeing to that!? Obviously, it's ideal... getting back into the wizarding world, and in my favorite place. But with Malfoy!?_

Hermione was wringing her hands nervously under the table as the blond haired, silver-grey eyed man looked her over. She suddenly became extremely interested in the budding perspiration sliding down her mug. She looked out the window at the passersby and cleared her throat.

"Since when do you wear muggle clothes, Malfoy?"

She glanced at him in time to see the surprise on his face at her sudden, and quite random, change of topic. He shrugged.

"Couldn't honestly tell you when exactly it happened. I suppose my interest in muggle attire peaked about the time I accompanied my friend Theo to a cinema for the first time. He insisted I immerse myself in their lifestyle to aid in my rehabilitation. I did try and tell him I wasn't the bigoted little twit from our past... I think he just wanted to make me uncomfortable, really..." his voice trailed off as he realized she was staring at him, mouth agape, and her eyes practically bulging out of her head. She finally snapped back to the present moment.

"You went to a cinema?"

He nodded.

"You enjoyed it?"

He nodded again, more slowly this time, looking as though he thought it might be a trick question and she were about to entrap him somehow.

"Well, that's a bit of a shock, I must admit." She replied, shaking her head and slouching back onto her seat. She was still watching him in disbelief, trying to imagine Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Pureblood elite, strolling casually into a muggle cinema and ordering a bucket of popcorn with extra butter...

Malfoy cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly in his seat now.

Hermione was trying very hard to keep her eyes from roaming across his chest in his perfectly fitted shirt while her mind wandered with fantasies of him doing muggle activities. Mere curiosity, nothing more. She didn't want to be rude, however, so she settled for watching the people outside once again.

"What made you decide to work for a muggle library, Granger?"Malfoy asked suddenly, before taking another sip of his drink. Now it was Hermione that shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, after the war, and everything we'd all experienced.. I began to have these sort of attacks, like panic induced waves of anxiety and fear... certain things would trigger me. Sounds, smells... people," her eyes flickered over him for the briefest moment before she continued,"and it became so stifling. I wanted an escape, so I told my friends that I was going to move to the muggle side of London. No one was happy with my choice, especially Harry, and they all tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen. I got the job fairly quickly, and found a flat soon after." she finished, and the quiet seemed to stretch between them for an incredibly long time. Malfoy was looking at her thoughtfully, and pressed his fingertips to his lips as though his mind was forming a thought in just a way so as not to offend her once asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"So,"he began slowly,"you've been hiding away from magic, and our world since the end of the war due to your mental struggles?"

She nodded, staring down at her hands. He must think her to be completely childish, and such a pathetic witch. She was a Gryffindor, a third of the Golden Trio for Merlin's sake!

 _What the bloody hell do I care what Draco bloody Malfoy thinks of my mental state, anyway? Why am I even telling him all this!?_ She thought, bitterly. She scowled, to which he seemed to become momentarily confused by.

"Well, that's alright I suppose. I sometimes struggle with panic attacks as well, but I've never tried to remove myself from the problem. I just suffer through." Malfoy responded, warily. He used both hands to smooth over the hair on top of his head and let out a deep sigh.

She couldn't help but be a bit surprised by his confession. It wasn't too often she thought about how the war might have affected those who fought on the other side. True, the Malfoys defected in the last stretch of the war, but the damage had been done; their reputations tarnished. It was hard to imagine the Malfoy heir struggling with memories of the war the way she had been. She pursed her lips, and decided to take the sullen looking man's mind somewhere else.

"Would you care to take a stroll with me through Diagon Alley, Malfoy?"

He looked at her blankly. She thought he might be mulling over his options, and she was beginning to feel silly for asking while waiting for his response under his burning gaze, but then he just smirked, placed a few galleons on the table, and rose to his feet gathering his jacket up, and extended his hand out to her. She rolled her eyes at the smug look on his face, and took his hand, firmly rising to her feet and smoothing her dress down.

They left the Leaky Cauldron and walked lazily down the mildly busy alley. Several witches and wizards threw sideways glances in their direction, whispering amongst each other, but Hermione was determined to ignore them. She held her head high and strutted along while Malfoy snickered beside her. She maneuvered him toward the apothecary, and looked at the different items on display in the window.

"I miss brewing potions, you know? That's probably the one thing I regretted leaving behind the most when I went to the muggle side of town." Hermione was looking fondly at some of the bottled ingredients on one of the shelves furthest from the window.

Malfoy nodded in understanding.

"Potions was always like an escape for me. It's challenging but rewarding. The possibilities for what you could create seem endless." He said, as they continued their slow walk passed some more shops.

"It's a bit strange to me that we seem to have several things in common, Malfoy."

He inclined his head, looking at her quizzically. "How so?"

She hummed in thought briefly.

"How childhood enemies could both inhabit a love of books and thirst for knowledge, or experience similar types of mental lapses due to the war, and even brewing potions as a leisurely pass time. It's interesting."

He smirked at her.

"Granger, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to point out how perfect we are for each other."

She came to an abrupt stop. It took him a moment to realize she was no longer walking beside him, and he paused to turn around and find her.

She sputtered and felt her face flush, tingling across her cheeks and down her neck. "Wha- I never said, I did not mean to imply-"

Malfoy shocked her again by letting out the truest belly laugh she had ever heard erupt from his mouth. She was taken aback by the slight crinkle in his nose when he looked at her stunned face, and the twinkle of amusement in his eyes while he watched her blush deepen a shade. She had to shake herself back into reality before her thoughts lingered too long on his annoyingly perfect toothy grin, or the dimples she had no idea he had when he genuinely smiled.

"Hermione Granger, easy as ever to ruffle her feathers." He smirked at her again, causing her to cross her arms over her chest and shoot him a glare.

"Yes well... anyway, as lovely as it is to be teased by you once again, Malfoy, I really must be heading back home."

"I can accompany you." He offered.

She shook her head, "No, that's alright. I'm okay."

Malfoy watched her for a moment, hands in his pockets. He had a strange look on his face, his brow slightly furrowed and like there was something he wanted to say but thought better of it.

"Okay then. Thank you for joining me today, Granger. As well as accepting my offer to work in the shop. I will see you in two weeks."

She nodded slowly, watching him shift his weight from either foot.

She walked a bit towards the nearest apparation point, but before departing, she turned to look at him again. He was watching her, his face unreadable. Hermione could feel her belly flip flop under his steely grey eyes. She let out a sigh, and turned back to face him.

"Would you like to meet me again in a couple days? I thought I might go to the cinema to see the new animated film coming out..."

He was quiet a moment. "What's it about?"

She shrugged. "An ape man that lives in a jungle and swings from trees?"

He laughed again, and Hermione thought she very much enjoyed making him do that. He nodded.

"It's a date, Granger."

Hermione blushed and nodded, before quickly turning on the spot and apparated to her flat.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Terribly sorry for the bit of a wait. i got married recently, and then sick, and with 3 kids and work its been hard to even remember to upload! forgive my neglect, and i hope you enjoy. next chapter should be up in a couple days.**

Chapter 9

"You vixen! Harlet! Tramp!"

Hermione stared open mouthed at her foul mouthed friend.

"Raul! Honestly!"

Her charismatic counterpart puckered his lips and looked her up and down incredulously. He was sat at her dining table, caressing his glass of wine. "So you mean to tell me that you did not ask this Malfoy boy out on a date? The very same Malfoy that you used to loathe, and also, coincidently enough, happens to be the Sex God of your old boarding school?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, nervously wringing her hands again. _Sex God, really. Those were only rumors..._

"I mean- I didn't think- I wasn't intending it to be a date... until he said that, I was just trying to be friendly. He looked like he really wanted to make an effort to have a friendship of sorts... with me." She finished, all the while her voice raising a decibel with each word.

Raul stared at her. How could this beautiful, intelligent, fiercely perceptive witch of a woman be so dense about relationships and boys? He shook his head.

"Babe, you know I adore you, right? And you know how much I admire and respect you?" He asked as sweetly as he could, taking her hands in his gently. She nodded, watching him carefully. This man was unpredictable, and when he started spinning honey, it always meant he was preparing to sideswipe his prey. Suddenly, there it was. With a flurry of movement, he swatted the top of her head and placed his hands on his hips, angrily.

"Ow! What in Merlins name was that for!?" She winced, rubbing the sore spot, and watched as he waggled a finger at her.

"Brightest witch of her age, my arse! Haven't I taught you a single thing? Just one thing? How can you be so adept at creating tiny birds out of thin air, but don't realize a date when you ask for one!?"

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Raul," she grumbled, taking a seat at the table with him,"I understand your... frustration. I'm not looking to date anyone though, especially not Draco sodding Malfoy."

"Why? Because he is a Death Beater?"

"Ex-Death Eater." She corrected.

"Perfect, he is a new man! So what's the problem?"

"He's a git "

He rolled his eyes, leaving her at the table to raid her kitchen.

"I want to meet him." He said shortly after stuffing a couple jammie dodgers he found in a cabinet into his mouth. She shook her head vehemently.

"Absolutely not! You're too... animated. I would not be surprised if you tried to rip off his clothing on sight."

He snorted rather unattractively at this, and retorted,"There's no way he's that attractive."

She raised an eyebrow and held up one finger instructing him to wait a moment, and walked away to her bedroom. After rummaging through one of her old trunks full of all her magical possessions, she found an edition of the Daily Prophet from when the Malfoys were being prepared to go on trial. There was a small excerpt about the Malfoy heir, and what a shame it would be if he were to receive a harsh sentence due to his extreme talent as a potential professional Quidditch player. Above the piece was a photo of Draco Malfoy in his full Slytherin house Quidditch attire during 5th year. Hermione brought the article out to her friend and watched as his eyes slowly widened at the sight of the blond bombshell of a boy.

"Oh dear Lord, Hermione, I absolutely _must_ have a taste of this decadent little pastry!"

Hermione cringed, and snatched the paper back. "Uh huh, and that was only when he was 15." She flipped the paper back to the front, where there was a photo of Malfoy standing between his parents, stoney expression, black fitted robes, perfectly groomed hair, and fit physique. She dropped it in front of him and said,"He was 18 in that photo, I believe. Now, he is 19, maybe even 20, I'm not sure. And owns a bloody book shop..." She mumbled, still not quite coming to terms that he would be her boss soon.

"Oooh, yum-meee," was all her friend could say as he stared at the Prophet. "He's so dark and broody!"

Hermione laughed, and popped one of the jammie dodgers into her mouth. She realized much too late that her lunch with Malfoy never actually ended up with them eating any food. She popped another couple into her mouth, chewed and swallowed before replying.

"He wasn't brooding today. Nor did he look very dark. He was wearing muggle clothes. Denim jeans, for Merlins sake." She said, almost to herself rather than to her friend. Raul finally looked up at her, and grinned wickedly.

"You think he's a snack, too, girl."

She blushed and shooed away his sultry gaze. "Don't be silly." She said, before shoving some more biscuits into her mouth.

Hermione relented to an afternoon of being mercilessly teased about an infatuation she certainly did not harbor. She told herself all she was doing was trying to establish a basic friendship with this man that she would soon be spending almost every day with, assuming he would take an active role in running the shop. It was easy to say she was just curious at the kind of person he really was. He intrigued her, and with the consuming desire to learn everything about anything, she endeavored to understand Draco Malfoy.

Draco felt slightly nonplussed. He remained standing in the same spot of Diagon Alley for several long minutes. He stared at the spot Granger vanished from moments ago. Had he really just been asked out on a date? A muggle date? By Granger, no less? And had he actually _accepted_? That was a turn of events he definitely was not expecting.

His stomach grumbled loudly at him. He let out a breathy laugh, realizing they'd not even eaten at their supposed lunch outing. Why did his head have to fill with fluff in her presence? He was either too busy trying not to spiral into a black hole of panic and despair, or avoid saying something incredibly stupid. Never before in his life could he recall feeling his throat tighten while trying to speak to another person.

He was also not accustomed to feeling so out of place, that the urge to fidget in his seat over took any semblance of his proper pureblooded upbringing.

He wandered over to a small shop nearby that served up cups of soup and toasty bread. He made his purchases and sipped at his soup on the way back to his newly acquired book shop.

Upon entering he inhaled deeply. The aroma of his fragrant meal, accompanied by the scent of frayed parchment, leather bindings, and old ink, seemed to clear his mind immediately. He finished his food while leaning on the checkout counter, looking around the room.

The shelves were all mismatched and misshapen. Everything was randomly scattered about, and it frustrated him immensely. He knew some pockets of the store contained specific genres, however most of it was a jumble of titles and authors completely unrelated to one another. He thought about Granger again, and how much she must want to rearrange everything, and ensure every book had its own proper, and special home.

His eyes lingered on the stairway and banister leading up to the second floor loft area. It was so old and rickety, that would have to be the first renovation. He wanted to make sure this shop felt warm and welcoming, not ancient and hazardous. He stood there with a thoughtful frown on his face, contemplating what building material he might choose, when the door opened and the bell twinkled gently.

"Well, the rumors are true then. You're back in town after your little stint in Azkaban, and I am oh so ready to play," purred his old school girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. She had a devilish smile plastered on her face, and he shivered at the unpleasantness.

Draco did not feel in the mood to play any game she had in mind for him, at all.

"Pansy, welcome to my shop. It's so.. good to see you, again." He responded, no warmth in his tone, and no hint of happiness at her arrival.

She stepped inside, removing her large white sun hat, and he shifted slightly to face her but also step further away. She sighed happily, and a wicked smile crossed her features again.

She looked a lot better than she had in their school years. She finally grew into herself, no longer pug faced with the body of a twig. Her face seemed to have slimmed down a bit, and she finally secured a curvier figure to which her robes clung to. That being said, the smug smile she kept, and the very aura around her made her seem significantly more unattractive to him than ever before. His school boy relationship with her was purely because it was expected, and she was a willing partner when he needed relief, whether that was physically or otherwise. In truth, her presence always irked him a bit. Her voice grated on his nerves if she spoke too much, and her personality was that of a stampeding hippogriff.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this rather... _unexpected_ visit?" He said as politely as he could. She fluttered her lashes at him in what was an attempt at sweet innocence. He obviously knew better and just watched her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Draco, baby, I've missed you terribly. I'm so relieved that you're home. We can pick things back up where we left off."

He fought back a grimace, and kept his stoic demeanor. He drawled in reply, "Parkinson, where we left off was you clearly telling me you'd kill anyone that stood in the way of your chance of survival during the war, good or evil. You told me to grow a pair and kill our headmaster as instructed, and that it wasn't a big deal. Oh, and not to mention I caught you fucking my best friend in the Prefects bathroom."

Pansy stared back at him with a blank expression for a moment. Clearly dredging up these specific memories from their past did not sit will with her. She pressed her lips together in a tight line before speaking again.

"Yes, some rather unfortunate times... but Draco, you must know where I was coming from back then. Also, Zabini was just a fleeting comfort in a dark time. You were so preoccupied with... _other endeavors_ , I was feeling lonely and frustrated." She finished with a croon and made to step towards him again. He stepped two paces backward.

"Look, Parkinson, you know as well as I do where we stand with each other. Save yourself some embarrassment, and walk back out the door."

He was watching her closely. The features across her face tightened somewhat as he spoke. He could see her overall body language became stiff, and uncomfortable. Almost as soon as he noticed, however, she gained control of her senses again and snapped back into her unyielding, unflattering, perfect Pureblood mannerisms and appearance. It was quite impressive, if he was honest with himself.

"Draco, you are going to miss me one day, and when it comes, you will regret what you said today." She put her hat back on her head, grabbed her clutch and just like that, she was gone.

He let out a heavy breath he did not realize he was holding on to. What an unpleasant reminder of his past, she was. Everything about her was off putting to him. He looked around his quaint shop and sighed.

' _No, Pansy_.' He thought as he cleaned up the mess from lunch and then started packing away books to donate in a large box, ' _I will be fine. Look at this gorgeous life I am so fortunate to live. Not a care for money, or social interactions. Well, with the exception of Theo, that is. And Her- eh, Granger... No, I am perfectly safe and content with my life right now.'_

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Granger,_ _I was clearing out some old books from the shop, and I was going to donate them, but I thought I'd send some along to you first. Let me know if you'd like to have them._ _Thoughtfully Yours,_ _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione clutched the letter in her hand and felt herself shaking with excitement and nerves. Malfoy had thought of her love of books and offered to send some her way. Her head was spinning at the thought that this could be the same boy from second year that called her a... well, yes, times have certainly changed. She hurried to her desk and pulled a sheet of muggle paper toward her and a pen. She giggled to herself at the thought of Malfoys face upon receiving a letter like this.

 _Malfoy,_ _That is incredibly kind of you to offer them to me first. I would gladly take them off your hands at your earliest convenience. I saw you temporarily closed the shop for renovations, so just let me know when you're over there again and I can floo by and pick them up. Thank you so very much!_ _Sincerely,_ _Hermione Granger_

Draco scrunched his face up when he opened Grangers letter. The paper felt so thin and flimsy, and it had odd lines all over it. Could muggles really not write properly without them? The writing was also odd. She definitely did not use a quill as the ink markings looked too smoothly written. Every stroke of every letter was identical to the next.

He shook his head at his over examination of this stationery, and focused more on what was written. He tapped his index finger to his chin. He knew he would be at the shop again later that day, but he already brought several of the books back home to the Manor. He eyed them on his desk and looked over to the window where his eagle owl was perched.

"Archimedes, would you mind flying over some books to someone, or will you peck me to death if I attempt to attach them to you?" Draco asked while lazily reclining back in his chair. His owl turned his gaze on him, and hooted quietly. Draco smirked. "I promise to pick you up some of your favorite beetles tomorrow."

The owl hooted again, this time more cheerfully and swiftly flew over to Dracos desk top. Draco grabbed four of the books and wrapped them carefully in some packing parchment. He added some twine around it to secure the paper, and tied it into a tight knot. He carefully attached the package to his owl as well as his responding letter and sent the familiar off. He watched him fly effortlessly toward his destination.

It was getting to be late afternoon now, and Hermione was about to start on some dinner when she heard a loud tapping on her kitchen window. She let in the owl and saw that he held a large package. Quickly releasing it from him, she offered some treats which he gladly accepted before she allowed him to take off back out the window.

Hermione placed the package on the counter and retrieved the envelope stuck to the top. She couldn't help but smile as she read it.

 _Granger,_ _I happened to have some of the books I mentioned next to me, and my owl so kindly obliged to deliver them, so as not to keep you waiting in anticipation for too long. He also accepted a bribe of beetles for his next mealtime, so there's that. (His name is Archimedes. Just, if you wanted to know...)_

Hermione grinned. It was so strange that he would name his owl after one of the most brilliant scientific minds of the muggle world in early Greek history. She had wondered what name would be fitting enough for such a large and regal looking owl. She found she approved immensely of his choice.

 _I do still have a few books left here with me, however. I can bring them when we meet for our movie date._ _With Regards,_ _Draco Malfoy_

That silly grin was suddenly wiped clear off her face. ' _Our movie date_.'

"Oh, Merlin..." She grumbled quietly to herself. She wondered if he was taking the piss out of her, or if he really thought of this as a date. How could he though? In what universe would Draco Malfoy ever agree to go on a date with her? No, in what universe would she ever actually ask him on a real date?

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a calming breath. Sometimes, when she thinks of him, she feels her heart rate rise, and she starts feeling a cold prickle across her skin. At times, it almost feels like the scar on her arm is searing again, and she can picture his face looking at her lying on the cold floor of his drawing room. The time it takes to seperate those memories from thoughts of Malfoy varies, but thankfully this time it only took her a couple minutes to calm down.

She felt her stomach grumble again, so she decided to wait on sending him a response and instead opted to return to making dinner and settle down for the evening with one of her new books.

Draco sat in his study tapping his quill to his cheek. His owl had returned without a response, which made him wonder if he said something he shouldn't. No, the letter was simple enough, she must be absorbed in one of the books already. He sighed and gathered himself up to head over to Diagon Alley and check on things at the shop.

It was an odd sight, the shelves at the book store were all almost completley bare now. The refurbishment team he hired had been busy shrinking down the literature and packing them away securely by book types and genres until after renovations were completed. Draco looked around and noted how much bigger the space looked now. He couldn't help but allow his mind to wander back over to a certain bushy haired witch. He was actually excited to work with her. School days had been one thing, and he had been a totally different kind of person, but this was a new adventure into uncharted waters and it made him nervous and eager.

He was roused out of his thoughts by the tinkle of the store bell as someone opened the shop door.

"I'm sorry, but we are clo-" he began but then rolled his eyes. "Hello, Theo."

"Hello! I was strolling along the alley and noticed your blinding head of hair bobbing along in here." Theo replied happily.

Draco nodded. "Yes, just checking on progress... but I'm actually glad you're here. I met with Granger recently, and I asked her to work here... She agreed."

Theo stared at his friend, keeping his expression blank. "Hmm... Granger, Granger... ah, yes. Swotty Gryffindor princess with a lions mane of her own. One third of the magical trio that saved the wizarding world from ourselves, if I remember correctly. Lovely."

Draco shook his head and snorted at him, "You are absolutely barmy sometimes. You know very well who I am talking about, yet you feign ignorance. You were probably the only Slytherin that was nice to her."

Theo shrugged. "I saw no reason to bully her. You know I liked to remain under the radar at school. Plus, she made a decent study buddy whenever we had big projects or papers due."

"I also knew how much you hated when I would act like a pompous git. I should've listened to you. Maybe my relationship with her would've been a lot better right now." Draco said, staring at a spot on the floor that had crumbs, probably from the workers lunch break earlier.

Theo raised a brow at him. "What relationship?" He had a coy smile on his lips. Draco shifted his weight from one leg to the other and cleared his throat.

"Friendship, maybe. I don't know... She asked me to accompany her to the muggle cinema in a few days. I may have mentioned that you and I have gone in the past..."

Theo let his expression show now, wide eyed and open mouthed in surprise.

"Like, a date?"

Draco shrugged.

"I... I don't know if she meant for it to seem like a date... just a friendly outing, I suppose." He felt uncomfortable under his friends scrutiny. It was like he could practically hear the cackle reverberating around Theo's brain.

"Oh this is quite the development, Draco. Are you interested in this little muggle born witch?"

Draco felt his throat dry instantly. He struggled to form words in response to his friends blunt question. Only Theo could ever manage to make Draco feel flustered like this. He was so blunt sometimes, Draco had a hard time forming sentences.

"I- I mean... Well, that is to say- oh, I certainly never thought of that before... A-and I don't now! I mean... I just thought she would be a proficient employee... it was only by chance that we came across each other, after all. I- I haven't spared a thought for her in over a year, since my trial!" He stuttered helplessly.

Theo let out a loud laugh over Draco's rambling. He slapped one large hand on his back.

"Well it sounds like you should try and sort through your thoughts and feelings before she starts her new job here." He managed to say through several more laughs. Draco ran his hand over his face and breathed deeply.

"Yes, I guess I should."

Draco was starting to feel overwhelmed with thoughts of Hermione Granger. Did he have an interest in her more than professional, or even a friendship of sorts? He hadn't thought so, but then why did his face get hot at the thought of her, or his heart flutter when she smiles?

 _Oh for the love of Godric..._

He narrowed his eyes at his friend who burst into another fit of laughter upon noticing him deep in thought over what he said. This was going to be interesting. His 'date' with Granger would arrive soon, and now he had no idea how he should behave, or even what she was expecting.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione was rushing around her flat, trying not to be late for her dinner with Raul. He wanted to treat her to a nice evening since she was to start her new job the next day. It was hard to leave the library, but she knew avoiding the magical world wasn't really making her happy anymore. This was a good change, and she was happy to celebrate.

A light knocking was coming from the front room.

"Hermioneeee, let's go! I'm sure you're being frantic for no reason in there!" Raul called through the door.

Hermione glanced one last time at herself in the mirror. She had on a sleek, high-waisted burgundy pencil skirt and a loosely fitted white button up tucked into it with some simple nude heels. She opted to tie her hair up in a messy bun, with loose curls framing her face.

"Coming, you git!" She called, with a small smile on her face. She knew he was smiling, too.

She opened the door and warmly greeted her friend in a tight hug.

"Well, well, I feel so special! You got all dressed up for me?" He smirked playfully, looking her up and down. She blushed and smoothed out some imaginary wrinkles from her skirt.

"I figured you would never let me get away with jeans and a shirt." She replied with a shrug.

"Oh, absolutely not! I would not be caught DEAD with you." He retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Raul a bit more closely. He looked quite handsome with his checkered button up with sleeves folded to his elbows, a gray vest, and some navy slacks with black shoes. She nodded her approval.

"You clean up nicely, my dear."

Now Raul had to roll his eyes, but didn't miss the chance to puff himself up and take the compliment anyway.

She took his arm happily and they headed out to their favorite little Italian spot a couple blocks from her flat. After settling into a table and ordering wine and some delicious mushroom risottos, they quickly dove into various conversations about work, life, friends, family, trends, and holidays.

Hermione always enjoyed spending time with Raul. It was so refreshing to have a muggle friend that knew all about her past, but didn't bring it up constantly. He was her oasis within a bitter world of pain from her past. He was always there to make her laugh when she was feeling her lowest.

She listened to him talk about how his enrollment into a university for fashion design was a huge deal for him, and even though his family thinks it will fail or that he doesn't have what it takes to even work in the industry, he remains persistent and determined to accomplish his goals. She offered bits of advice where he might need it, but mostly took on the role of his biggest cheerleader, so to speak. Her pride in him couldn't be described in words, because he was just that talented of a person.

"Okay, as much as I enjoy talking about me and myself all evening, I wanna hear about you, and shall we say, a certain blond babe that's come back into your life." Raul said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Hermione almost choked on her bite of risotto at the sudden change of topic. She chewed slowly, used the corner of her napkin to wipe her mouth, and grabbed her glass of wine, leaning back with it in her seat.

"There's not much to tell, Raul..." she said slowly. He scoffed at her.

"Oh please, you know I know that you know you're absolutely intrigued by him! Have you spoken to him recently?" He asked, eagerly sitting forward in his seat. She sighed.

"He wrote to me a couple times, and sent over some old books from the shop."

Raul seemed to explode with glee at this simple act, his smile growing wide and his eyes becoming the size of saucers. He even clapped quietly in quick succession. Hermione snorted behind her wine glass at his antics.

"Honestly, Raul..."

"Hermione, do not tell me that did not make your insides bubble! That's adorable! He could have waited, but he _wrote_ to you during his personal time, and gave you gifts!" He was nearly bouncing in his seat now, not caring at the scolding looks being thrown his way by the other guests of the restaurant.

The waiter came to collect their empty dishes, and asked if they'd like dessert, to which they each politely declined.

"I just, I don't know. I think he might be trying extra hard to show me the good side of Draco Malfoy. All I have ever seen was the bully, and the coward. I think he feels like he has something to prove." She shrugged, taking another long sip of her wine.

"Maybe, but I don't think so, toots! I haven't even met the guy and I feel like I know his game already. He fancies you." He insisted.

She shook her head. "That's not how Malfoys do things, Raul."

He raised his brow at her. "Oh really? You told me he is from a long lineage of rich, aristocratic, and snobbish people. That they value tradition." He paused, she nodded. "You also told me that he defected from a lot of what his family was pushing onto him, and that's why he was found innocent of most of his charges." She nodded again trying to understand where he was going with this line of thought. "Well, my dearest witch, it seems to me that when you two happened upon each other, he saw you in a new light. He still clings to many traditions, such as _courting you_ properly, but also is no longer inhibited with ideas that you're less than him. You're an entirely new type of option for this man, and he's ready and willing." He finished, with a look of triumph across his face.

Hermione was gaping at him now. The more he spoke, the more it seemed unbelievable, but also made sense. She was so unprepared for any of this as a possibility that she threw back her wine in a final large gulp and shook her head. She hummed quietly her disapproval, and looked back at her friend. He was smiling at her still, but more gently this time.

"Hermione, just give the guy a shot, hmm? Try to be open minded, let him take the lead and maybe something can come of all this, beyond a work relationship." He pat her hand softly, and grabbed the bill to pay.

Hermione was watching blankly as he spoke with the waiter. She thought about how tomorrow would go. Her first day working with Malfoy was going to be difficult enough without all these new notions floating around her head, and then afterward, they were supposed to go to the cinema. She wondered briefly if she should cancel, but she also didn't want to upset him. What if he was really looking forward to the outing? He seemed to really enjoy this pass time, from how he looked when he mentioned it to her the first time. She shook her head. No, she asked him innocently enough to go as friends. This was her peace offering, and she would follow through.

"Ready?" Rauls voice cut through her musings. She nodded and they left. After he escorted her back, she showered, dressed in something cozy and put a pot of tea on. When she was about to sit down at the counter, she heard a tap. She looked to her window where she could see the large eagle owl waiting.

"Hello, Archimedes. What have you got for me now?" She asked as he flew in. There was a fairly large box attached to the poor owl, which she quickly worked to relieve him of. He hooted gratefully, and accepted her offering of a snack.

Hermione placed the package on the dining table and pulled the rolled up bit of parchment off the top.

 _Granger,_

 _I hadn't heard back from you after sending the books, so I just wanted to see if every thing is okay, and send a little gift for tomorrow. I hope you like it, and I look forward to our first day working together._

 _Graciously Yours,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

She carefully opened the package and she almost felt her jaw hit the floor. Inside she pulled out the most beautiful set of witches robes. They were a stunning shade of emerald, with black and silver trim. She couldn't help but to laugh at how Slytherin they looked, and knew he was dying to see the Gryffindor Princess with them on. They were still incredible though.

 _Is this supposed to be my uniform!?_

She wondered in shock. Of course, leave it to Malfoy to expect the book shop to become some fancy and frilly reflection of the Malfoy name. She'd go along with it for now, but she intended on requesting a meeting with him on future dress code.

"Your master is a right git, you know?" She said as she turned to the owl. He hooted in acknowledgement. She let out a sigh. "Hold on, let me quickly write a response for you to bring back."

She found a piece of paper and an envelope and jotted her thanks down, along with a short message.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Honestly, this is quite an extravagant gift. I shouldn't be surprised though, I suppose. Thank you very much for this thoughtful, and very emerald green, offering, but there is no way I am wearing this to work. I'll save them for a special occasion... I look forward to working with you tomorrow, and many days to come. See you bright and early._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger_

She watched the owl fly off with her note. She was trying so hard to sort through her thoughts and feelings. She was happy and excited, but also extremely nervous and a bit afraid. Not only was she attempting to immerse herself back into her magical life, but she was also contending with her memories of Malfoy in comparison to what he was showing her now. She would be lying if she didn't think a couple times he may be trying to trick her, but her good nature and desire to trust so willingly made her doubt that. She could very well be setting herself up for disaster, especially if being in proximity to him continued to trigger her panic attacks. How would he react if she couldn't control one? She shuddered at the thought.

 _Bed_. She thought to herself. She would take tomorrow on as it came.

 **End Chapter eleven**.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco rose early that morning, slowly getting himself ready for the day. He could not fathom why he seemed so incapable of controlling his nerves. The war robbed him of much of his inner peace and will power, but those were under critical and life threatening circumstances. Surely, going to work should not cause him such distress. Be that as it may, his trembling hands stuttered across the buttons and clasps of his robes. Heaving a great sigh, he dropped his hands to his side's in defeat and turned to his bed where his friend sat watching him in silence.

"Theo... please.."

Without a word, Theo waved his wand in a show of effortless magic and Dracos' clothing was properly done up in an instant. Draco nodded in thanks and turned back to the mirror to fix his hair.

"Draco, you can still do magic, can you not?" Asked his friend in a hushed voice. Draco visibly tensed.

"Azkaban was not kind, Theo. I admit, I find myself less inclined to reach for my wand as I once might have been. I suppose after a year of doing little more than sitting in silence and despair will have that effect..." his voice trailed off, knowing full well this topic made his friend extremely uncomfortable. Theo harbored a largely misplaced guilt, believed he did not try hard enough while in school to protect his friend, and save him from the Dark Lord. Draco obviously assured him nothing he did was his fault, but the good man that Theo was prevented him from believing.

"Draco, I know I have done a lot of picking at you about Granger, but I need to know. Do you intend on courting her?"

Draco turned. He let out a slow breath through his nose and straightened his back.

"I just want to get through today with the girl, Theo. As of right now, she holds no particular corner of my heart." His answer was enough of a truth as he could offer, but both men knew it was such an open ended statement, that if anything did come from their relationship, it would not be a lie. Theo nodded and stood.

"Well, like I said, I just wanted to come by and see you off. Wish you luck. Let's meet later this week for drinks, yeah?"

Draco nodded and watched his friend leave. No sense in stalling. It was time to go. He swiftly turned on the spot, and apparated right in front **Kneaded** **Anthologies** , formerly Flourish Blotts. He inspected the new name plate at the front of the shop, smiling to himself at how awfully cheesy it was, but he still loved it all the same. He had not mentioned to anyone, save the renovation team he hired, that he wanted to give a nod to muggle culture and incorporate a cozy coffee and bakery spot into the bookshop. He felt that this would be a good way to bridge the gap between the Malfoys reputation and everyone else that did not sympathize with their earlier ideals. He was admittedly very nervous with this leap, but hoped it would be well received.

Taking out his wand, he lowered all the wards he instructed the team to place before they last left the premises. The thrumming of magic flowing from his body to the tip of his wand was an exciting and odd sensation. This was the first time he'd done this much since Azkaban, and he chuckled at how silly that seemed since he wasn't really doing much at all by normal wizarding standards. Replacing his wand back into his robes, he stepped inside and looked about the shops interior. The renovations were done expertly, and he knew his guests would feel comfortable within during their visits.

He was pleased to see they were able to extend the interior outward a bit with some well placed undetectable extension charms. This allowed for a small cafe seating area surrounded by the cashier station and cases of baked goods and tea sandwiches. The entire color scheme of the place was refreshed as well. No longer the dark woodgrain tones everywhere, but lovely cream and beige and olive greens. Bookcases formed in neatly placed rows, leaving plenty of walking room, and in the back, he could just make out his favorite bit. He walked further in to view it better. There was a slightly raised platform, the size of a small stage with a simple set of rocking chairs and a small table between them. Scattered around on the floor were cushions and the walls surrounding the area were painted with the most lovely depiction of a forest scene tucked behind several bookshelves that were home to every child's story he could get his hands on. Flickers of lightening bugs charmed into the wall could be scene moving among the painted trees, of which their branches swayed gently and leaves fell out of sight every now and then. There was one large tree in particular that seemed to go from painting along the wall, to a real living thing jutting out the top, where the branches extended out across the ceiling and sheltering the stage below. From these branches, he could see twinkling fairy lights and small lanterns hanging serenely, swaying in a non existent breeze. He let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"Oh, my..." came a soft voice behind him. He turned quickly at the sound, startling him from his solitude.

Granger stood with a look of awe across her face, taking in every detail she could.

"What do you think of the place?" He asked, smirking at her expression. Her eyes met his and he felt his body tremor slightly at the intensity of her gaze.

Smiling widely she shook her head and replied, "I think, quite honestly, you're the best thing that ever happened to this little shop. The new name is quite clever, and this... This is beautiful. Had this been here when I was a child, I'd never want to leave it."

Draco felt a flutter in his stomach at her words. He was hoping with everything he had in him that the local community would feel the same way.

"Granger, I get the distinct feeling you used any excuse to come back here anyway, even without all the frills." He looked at her sideways this time, and squirmed a brow at her. "Speaking of frills, I am a bit disappointed I don't get to see you in the lovely robes I provided."

Granger narrowed her eyes at him and placed her closed fists on her hips.

"Malfoy, you've lost your head if you thought I would actually wear such ornate robes as a work uniform."

"Lots of places require well dressed staff in their facilities." He countered.

"Not cozy little book shops, Malfoy." She replied, with a drawl that could have rivaled his own. He stifled a snort.

"Touché, Granger..." He said with a small smile and conceded. He looked her over and found that what she did wear did not disagree with him in the least. The high waisted black slacks, and maroon colored blouse she had tucked into them were classy, and accentuated her womanly curves just so.

 _Womanly curves? Blimey, Draco... when did you start noticing those?_

He swiftly shook the thought out of his mind and walked passed her. He wanted to go up to the loft, where the new main office was. She followed. They quickly climbed the stairs that wound around the side wall of the shop, passed some more book shelves and painted scenery when he dropped the wards around the office door and entered. Inside there was a large window, and in front were two desks placed in the center of the room, one against the other like they were facing one another. There was a small private coffee area in the corner to which they could help themselves without having to go downstairs and plenty of shelving for paperwork and files, as well as a countertop that housed several different snacks and bottled drinks. He nodded approvingly and turned to his old classmate.

She looked confused.

"Uh, Malfoy.. sorry but, why do I share an office with you? I wasn't aware I would even have a space." She asked, eyeing the little name plate that read _Hermione Granger_ on one of the desks.

He smiled at her again, nearly knocking her equilibrium off at the sight, and responded, "I just thought you would like it. I think of you as more of a partner in this, rather than an employee... I hope that's okay?" He added, suddenly unsure of how she would react.

"So... I can make changes, or organize events?" she asked excitedly. He nodded.

"I value all your insight, Granger. I think if we work fluidly together, this could be a good thing."

He didn't miss how what he said sounded, and did nothing to try and correct it. He watched her watching him, almost seeming to want to ask something, but thought better of it. She smiled at him again and nodded.

"Okay, well.. it's coming up to 7am now. Shall we open?"

He nodded again at her and they both headed back downstairs. Draco turned the closed sign on the door to read open with a wave of his wand, mentioned that he would cover the cafe today and she could work the register and help anyone that needed it, and they eagerly welcomed the first few patrons inside. He was pleasantly surprised to see a small que of people waiting outside already, and their reactions further fueled his excitement for this reopening.

Granger took her spot at the front register and Draco dutifully went into the cafe. He didn't see the amused look on his partners face as he donned an apron and began filling orders for those that wanted coffees and morning cakes or biscuits. At one point he did think he should hire more people to help, but he rather liked the idea of keeping the business between the two of them for now. Besides, this was a great way for him to connect with people. Those that doubted him still could come here and see him humbled by hard work and pleasant conversation.

At first, he fumbled with his magic. These spells were so simple, but he struggled to find the groove he once had, being as out of practice as he was. Once he did though, relief washed over him and his levitation charms, and summoning charms all felt second nature once again. Thankfully, the shop wasn't too bogged down with customers, so he was able to take his time.

During the slower moments, he would steal glances at Granger and see her handling everyone's purchases gracefully, or giving answers to their queries. She was so comfortable in her surroundings, and knew exactly what she was doing. Her confidence and happiness was almost infectious. She smiled so much, he wondered how her face didn't ache already.

Finally, the work day was coming to a close and both tidied up their respective areas. Draco did a quick walk through, replacing books to their respective shelves and clearing up any mess in the seating areas. With a contented sigh, he met back up with Granger up front. A quick glance at the wall clock told him it was coming up to 6pm. She turned to him once she was done emptying the register and filing away the ledgers for the days sales.

He shifted uncomfortably beside her. This was the part of the day he'd pushed to the back of his mind, not wanting to dwell on it in case he got too nervous. The excitement of the day kept any other feelings or reactions silenced, but now there was nothing blocking old memories from resurfacing. He felt that usual aching tingle of panic rising within his core.

"Malfoy?" She called softly, stirring him from his thoughts. He looked back into her eyes and saw a similar ache to his there. ' _Is she struggling, too?_ ' He wondered.

"Do you still wish to see the film?" He asked as evenly as he could. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, and he thought he saw her twitch under his scrutiny. She nodded.

"I know you've been looking forward to it..." She said even more quietly now.

"Haven't you?" He asked. He felt slightly sick now, his nerves getting the better of him. How had such a lovely day turned into this mess of emotions writhing between his head and his stomach?

"Of course! We should get going, but...maybe you should change out of your wizarding robes."

He looked down at himself and laughed under his breath. Obviously he couldn't walk around muggle London looking like that. He pulled his wand out and swiftly transfigured his robes into a sleek pair of grey slacks, black belt and a fitted navy blue button up. Hiding away his wand, he began to roll his sleeves up to his elbow. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her gaze linger over the mark on his arm, and he hesitated rolling the sleeve further.

"It doesn't bother me, Malfoy..." She assured him. He nodded, finished rolling it up and extended his hand to her after they exited the shop and he replaced all the wards. She took it hesitantly, and with a turn they both apparated away from Diagon Alley.

 **End Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello everyone! i cannot believe the love i have been recieving so far with regards to this story. i aplreciate you all so much for favoriting and following and leaving kind reviews. i have tried and failed several times to reply to the reviews, so not sure what the issues are there. so i will just say it here as a general response to you:** **thank you so much for the support and kindness. i started this as a passionate hobby of sorts, to kind of get back into writing. now i am fueled by all of you and hope that i can satisfy.** **now, enjoy chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

They landed in an alley nearby the cinema and would only have to walk a couple blocks. Hermione unconsciously dropped Malfoys hand and fidgeted with her purse. He was giving her an odd look, cleared his throat and gestured forward so they could begin walking.

"So, how did you like the first day open?" Hermione asked, as they reached the sidewalk and joined the mass of people walking along.

Draco couldn't help but grin. He felt extremely pleased with how the day went and was already looking forward to tomorrow. "Today was very exciting for me. I'm just glad there were no problems. I half expected a mob or something, ready to burn the place down." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Hermione looked at him sideways and frowned.

"I know you're trying to sound playful, Malfoy, but is this a real concern of yours?"

He let out a breath and looked up towards the sky as they walked.

"Yeah.." he said wryly, "I'm actually so afraid there's someone out there that hates me enough to take this away."

Hermione placed her hand on his forearm, stopping his stride in the middle of the sidewalk, much to the passersby annoyance.

"I will help you, you know. If anything happens, I will be right there with you." She said quietly. Draco was not expecting her to say anything like that, and almost scoffed as if she were having him on, but he looked so deeply into her eyes he just knew she was being sincere. He nodded, and they continued their walk until they reached the cinema.

They walked up to the checkout and ticket booth, and Hermione requested two tickets for a film called Tarzan. He fussed at her briefly for paying, but she pointed out he lacked any muggle money anyway so what was the use in arguing? She could have sworn she heard him mumbling about exchanging some galleons next time he was at Gringotts, and she did her best to hide her giggle.

"Do you want to get something from the snackbar?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I thought we could go get dinner afterward, if you wanted, that is..." he replied with a smile. She felt almost too stunned to speak, so she just nodded, and they headed into the theater and found seats right in the middle of the room.

Not many people were joining in this evening, which suited them both just fine. As they sat through the previews and opening credits, Hermione became acutely aware of his body heat, and his arm resting casually on his leg beside hers. She felt a faint prickle along her spine and wondered if she was going to have a panic attack right then and there. She fought to breath normally, and counted backwards from one hundred in her head. The film began, and she noticed Draco reacting to what they were seeing, quite intensely. He was almost on the edge of his seat at some points, to which she thought was kind of cute, seeing as it was a children's animated film. Anytime a musical number came on, he would tap his finger along to the tune on his thigh, and anytime something emotional came up, he would tense and watch the screen intently. Hermione felt herself watching him more than the actual film, but she couldn't help herself. In a way, his reactions helped her to relax in being here with him.

The film came to an end, and as the lights brightened and the credits rolled, the other viewers rose and left the theater. Hermione waited for Malfoy to say something, but he just sat there, staring at the names scrolling up the screen.

"Malfoy," she whispered, and touched the back of his hand, "did you enjoy the film?"

He looked down at her hand on his and moved his eyes to hers. He had the strangest look, and she was slightly concerned. The film ended on such a good note, so she wondered why he looked distressed and rigid. He turned his hand over to grasp hers, causing her to gasp slightly. He just nodded and got up, leading her out of the theater. Hermione was so confused, but allowed him to pull her along slowly until they reached a vacant alley that they could apparate.

"Still up for that dinner?" He asked softly. His change in demeanor was a bit off putting.

"Malfoy, what's the matter? I thought you enjoyed the cinema."

"Let's go eat, and we can talk, yeah?"

Hermione watched him for a moment, and he gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand gently. She nodded and he apparated them away to a restaurant somewhere in wizarding England.

It was a lovely little spot, hidden by ivy vines and beautiful florals. It was as magical looking as a place could be in all honesty. There were twinkling lights all around it, without a clear source, and a soft thrumming of magic vibrated all through the cobbled ground and walls. He led her into the building, and was greeted warmly by the hostess. She led them over to a table outside in a garden area. It was just as magical, and twinkled brilliantly around them. A small creek could be seen further in and lost behind the most enchanting willow she had ever seen.

"Malfoy, this is..." She was absolutely lost for words. This place was absolutely amazing.

"I'd hoped you would like it. I come here when I need some peace in my soul." He replied quietly. She looked up at him, and the worry returned to her face. Who knew Malfoy would strum these feelings up within her?

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" She asked after they both gave their orders to the waitor. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Granger, I enjoyed the film, it was really wonderful. It just... It just made me think about certain things in my own life that have bothered me for awhile."

Hermione was listening quietly, waiting for him to continue. She got the impression there was something specific he needed to say to her, but was having a hard time finding the right words.

"I grew up being told how much better I was just because of my blood line. My wealth, my status in wizarding society was preset. I was taught that appearances were everything, and following ones heart would be a weakness."

Hermione nodded, wanting him to continue before she said anything. He reached across the table and extended his hand to her. She hesitantly placed her hand in his.

"While watching that film, I couldn't help but to think about how they came from two completely different lives, backgrounds, upbringings.. but at the core, they were the same. They had a need for knowledge, a curiosity for this different version of life. They accepted each other..."

He was looking at her with a forlorn expression now, and Hermione felt her whole body tense, anticipating where this conversation was going.

"Granger, I... I just want you to know I didn't always hate you. Once I started thinking for myself, and realizing the world was not all black and white, I started to understand why you and Potter and even Weasley fought as hard as you did and especially, why you did. By then though..." he stopped abruptly as though he was choking on his words. This sudden emotionally charged side of Malfoy took her completely by surprise, and she was unsure what to say now. She felt his thumb moving across the back of her hand, and he was avoiding her eyes.

"Malfoy, I know you were just caught up in the mess like we all were. I know you could have been killed for disobeying Voldemorts orders, or if another Death Eater noticed any signs of weakness from you. I know some people say that's no excuse, that you made your choice... but I know it wasn't easy being 16 and 17 with the lives of your parents on your shoulders. I know you did what you could, with him in your home, you did what you had to in order to keep yourself and your parents alive. Please, Malfoy... Draco, don't blame yourself a moment longer for the life you were dealt. Just make up for it now, and everyday to come."

His head snapped up at his name on her lips and she could see the struggle behind his eyes over her words. There was a lot of things she wanted to say, but right now all she cared about was helping this man forgive himself. Dwelling on these things was enough to make a person lose their mind, and having him understand he had a special kind of strength in him was more important than any nerves she was experiencing.

At that moment, their food was brought out and their hands seperated. The silence following Hermione's little speech seemed to stretch on for ages, and she fiddled with her fork, twirling her pasta over it without actually taking a bite.

"H-Hermione..."

She looked at him, equally stunned as he had been at the use of her given name.

"I don't know what this is.. I wasn't expecting to feel this way, but I hope that whatever it is, you won't push me away..." he said, almost a whisper. Hermione felt the heat rise in her chest and a flutter in her stomach. She was just as confused as he was, apperantly.

"Let's just take each day as it comes and figure out this odd... friendship we seem to be developing. Okay?" She offered with a smile. He nodded and smiled back, finally lifting his fork and taking a bite.

They continued their meal, chatting lightly about how their first day in the shop was. Hermione told him about some new books she thought would be great for their magical herbs and antitode section, and Draco told her all about his ideas of doing a fundraiser for new students that couldn't afford some of the things on their Hogwarts supplies list for start of term. The heaviness of the evening dissipated, and they just tried as best they could to enjoy each other's company.

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Draco." Hermione said as he escorted her home for the night.

"No problem. I had a good time. First time in quite awhile actually."

They smiled at each other as they reached the building of Hermiones flat.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, than?" He said. She nodded, and waved goodbye to him. She made her way up the steps, and turned to look at him again. He smiled at her once more and turned on the spot, disappearing from sight.

Hermione felt her stomach do a flip, and anxiously rubbed her arm. Whatever was happening between her and Malfoy was scary, and surprising, and exciting, and probably forbidden, but she didn't care. She just wanted more days where she could learn something new about him and figure out who he really was underneath all the misconceptions she held of him from their tumultuous past.

End Ch 13


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N thank you so much to those that left reviews on the previous chapter! i feel elated that you enjoyed that one particularly. i was speaking to my beta (shes a personal friend as well) and told her that these last several chapters i have written (ch 12 through 17) i feel very good about, so i hope you continue to enjoy them. i try to keep writinf as much as i can to stay ahead and ensure i can get chapters up for you at a decent pace. i actually really like this one, so i hope it doesnt disappoint thank you again for reading! enjoy.**

Chapter 14

It had been several weeks, and things at the shop were going well. So well in fact, that Draco did need to hire on more help. It was completely by chance that he came across Luna Lovegood in Madam Malkins and surprisingly struck up a conversation. She always seemed strange, but then, he never tried to get to know her before. Once he did, he found she is indeed strange, but he liked her. He inquired into what she was up to after Hogwarts, and she said she was helping her father with his magazine, but thought of trying something new. He took the opportunity to offer her a job at the book shop, and to his delight, she agreed. Once finding out Hermione Granger also worked there, she seemed even more excited, or as excited as she could be. He couldn't really tell, through her whimsy. He was glad with his decision, though, because the three of them worked extremely well together. Luna decided to take up the cafe, as baking was one of her hobbies, so Draco had taken to helping Hermione up front. The closer proximity was difficult at first. They often bumped into each other and stumbled over their words, but eventually they tamped down whatever silly feelings were coursing through them and just tried to have fun and be professional. Work quickly became Draco's favorite place to be.

"Draco, did we ever get that shipment of new ink pots?" Hermione was asking, scanning through some order forms and delivery information. Draco was locking the front door as the shop was closing for the night. Luna was busy scourgifying the tables and counters in the cafe.

"Yes, we received them early this morning. I have the boxes piled in a corner in the office." He replied, as he wandered to the back to pick up any discarded books left by children throughout the day.

Hermione nodded and checked a few things off and filed the paperwork away appropriately. She let out a deep breath and stretched her arms up above her head. Draco was walking back up front and stopped at the sight of her. Her head lolled back as she stretched out any tense muscles in her neck, and she even rose to her tip toes elongating her legs. He felt his mouth go dry, his eyes wandered down her body, taking in her loose curls falling from her shoulder to behind her back, her breasts straining against the buttons of her dress, the raised hem of her dress, which revealed the top of her stockings and the flesh of her thigh...

"Draco, you're staring quite obviously at Hermione legs." Came Luna's whisper from directly behind him. He jumped, turning to look at her.

"I was not." He replied rather childishly and scolded himself at being so obvious. She smiled serenely at him.

"You were, but I won't say anything as long as you promise to stop being creepy." He only nodded and watched her walk over to Hermione to say goodbye.

"Are we still on for later, Luna?"

"Later?" Draco asked, walking up to the girls.

"Oh, yes we were going to meet up with Harry.. he's back in town, finished with a string of raids. He only has a few days back, so we wanted to go for drinks." Hermione replied, excitedly.

Luna nodded, "Yes, Neville and I will be there. And I think Hannah might join. Eight, was it?"

"Yes, at that little Scottish pub in downtown London. It's Harry's favorite."

Draco watched Luna apparate away and stood awkwardly beside Hermione. He couldn't help the jealous feeling he got at the thought of Potter enjoying her company. Even if they wouldn't be alone, he felt cheated somehow. Screw the fact he saw Granger everyday, it wasn't enough.

 _Whoa, what? Since when was my issue with Granger not having enough time with her?_

"Draco?"

His head snapped up.

"Huh?"

Hermione laughed. "I asked if you would like to join us?"

Draco scoffed. "You can't be serious? Saint Potter and I sitting at the same table? Right. Like that would go down well."

She rolled her eyes. "Draco, I have talked to him about you. At first he was shocked I even took this job, but I told him about all the things you're trying to do, and he said he trusts my judgement."

Draco leaned against the cashiers counter and shrugged. "Who else will be there?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Now it was her that was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Well, Luna and Neville as you heard. Possibly Hannah Abbott. I believe Ginny Weasley, and maybe Dean and Seamus... and... Ron." She finished quickly and grimaced at his immediate snarl.

"Right, no, I am not going. Granger, come on! You know Weasley will never act civilized toward me." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and straightening up. Hermione couldn't help but give him her cutest half smile. He felt his face get hot.

"Draco, you've come to be a good friend of mine now, and one of these days, I'd like for us all to be able to spend an evening together."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, even though he simultaneously felt completely embarrassed.

"You go and have a good time. I'll see you back here tomorrow." He replied, and before she could respond, he turned on the spot and apparated away.

"Harry!" Hermione spotted her best friend as soon as she entered the pub and rushed over to give him a tight hug. He had the biggest grin on his face and led her over to their table. Hermione smiled broadly at their friends already seated there. Seamus and Dean did show up, along with Hannah, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Parvati, and Ron.

"Oh, it's so great to see you all!" Hermione breathed as she removed her jacket and sat down. They quickly fell into an enjoyable catch up session, listening to Harry's adventures catching the more elusive Death Eaters, and supporters. They laughed animatedly over Nevilles tales of teaching Herbology at Hogwarts, and understanding Snapes frustration with him a bit more now. They even got a huge surprise, Ginny was just signed with the Harpies, so Harry bought a celebration round for the table.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Dean asked, warmly. She smiled as he reached for Seamus' hand and held it under the table.

It was about time these two made it official.

"Things are great. I thought it would be really difficult coming back here, and leaving my muggle life behind, but it's been a pretty smooth transition back. I still have my hang ups, but Draco has bee-"

A coughing and spluttering cut her off, and she looked over to see Ron choking on his firewhiskey. She raised a questioning brow at him.

"Are you quite alright, Ronald?" She asked, a slight twinge of annoyance in her voice.

" _Draco? Draco!?_ Are you serious, Hermione. First name basis with the bloody ferret now, yeah?" He hissed, a look of revulsion on his face.

Hermione's jaw clenched and she was gripping her jacket rather tightly in her hands. In as measured a voice as she could muster, she responded.

"Yes, Ronald. He and I happen to work together now. You knew that. So why is it a shock I should show him the proper respect?" Her eyes widened at his sudden movement. He jumped from the table, his seat falling backward, slapping to the floor behind him. Everyone at the table winced except Hermione. Her eye was twitching and she briefly wondered if anyone else could see that.

" _Malfoy_ does not deserve your respect," he spat. "Not after what he did. Not after what he allowed in his home!" He blurted furiously,his face a violent shade of crimson now.

Hermione slowly rose to her feet.

"How. _Dare_. You." Hermione was seething, her magic crackling through her. Harry nervously reached for her to sit back down, but she jerked away from him, staring daggers at the redheaded git.

"Oh come off it, Ron. Do you want her to be miserable at her job?" Ginny chimed in, the same annoyance in her tone as Hermione had.

"She shouldn't even have accepted his offer." He said tightly.

"I wasn't aware you had a say in my life at all!" Hermione exclaimed, frustrated and shaking. She could feel her magic tingling through her fingers now, itching to hex him across the room. She was also vaguely aware other patrons were starting to stare at them.

"Hermione, come on, sit down please," came Harry's desperate pleas. She ignored him again.

"You clearly need it. Your life has been in shambles since you decided to abandon your friends for the muggle world." Ron said, looking indignantly at her. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. She wanted to say so many things, and felt her rage consuming her, but instead she turned to Harry before she did something she would surely regret.

"I'm sorry, I need to go. Please floo me before you leave so we can have lunch." And before waiting for his response, she was throwing her jacket on and bolting out the door. She could hear them all calling for her, but she kept going. Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears. How could he ruin things so often and so quickly? She barely had time to breath before he decided to make her feel like garbage. He was always thinking about himself, never caring how his words could be taken by others.

She couldn't help the hurt and the anger welling up inside her. She felt the sizzle of magic all around her, shooting through her blood, tingling through every strand of hair. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, but ended up at a large fountain in the town square. She watched the water sway and fall, surging from the center and working it's way outward. She shook with her anguish and felt the tears welling up again. She wiped them away in frustration.

"Granger?"

She startled, turning towards the voice.

"Malfoy..." She breathed, realising who it was and tried to hide her face from his gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"I was doing some shopping... are you crying?" He asked tentatively.

"No." She sniffed.

"Liar," he said and forced her to turn back toward him. "What happened, I thought you were going to have a good evening?"

She nodded and sniffed again but didn't say anything else. She heard him hum quietly, but he didn't press the issue.

"Do you want to walk with me? I need to stop at a couple more places." He asked, offering his arm to her. She looked at it, and sighed before placing her arm through his. He led her back towards the shops and they continued quietly before he walked them into a flower shop. She wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing, too lost in her thoughts to really care.

"Right, can you hold this for me?" He asked, and handed her a small bouquet. She took them automatically as he led her to his next location.

"Wait here one second. I'll be quick." He said and disappeared into the shop. Hermione was absentmindedly gazing at the flowers, briefly wondering who they could be for when Malfoy walked back out with a gift wrapped package.

"Here, take this for a moment." He said, handing her the box as well. She looked at him, annoyed.

"Did you ask me along to carry all your things?" She snapped.

He just shot her an amused smirk and led her over to the next spot. It was a few minutes down the road, but finally he stopped at a little restaurant tucked away from the main road.

Hermione stopped. He turned to look at her, a smile playing across his lips.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said sternly, looking at the box and flowers in her hands. He only smiled wider.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Did what work?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Did I make you feel better?" He asked quietly, turning to face her completely. He had a look in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

She hesitated a moment. She should be annoyed, she should be aggravated and upset. He just showed up and pulled her along with no explanation, and to do what? Sneak gifts and take her out on a... no, this wasn't a date.

"That depends on the food."

He grinned and pulled her inside. She smiled as soon as he turned away from her to speak with the hostess, and they were promptly seated.

"You going to open that?" He asked, pointing to the package. She sighed and placed the flowers down and turned the box in her hands. Pulling away the ribbon and paper, she opened the box to find the most beautiful satin shoulder wrap she'd ever seen. It felt like liquid in her hands, and was a stunning shade of royal blue with a silver lining along the edges. She sat back in her seat, stunned and lost for words over this gift.

"Oh, Draco." She let out a heavy breath and looked up at him across the table. He had his arm bent, chin in his palm, watching her.

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly.

"Very much, thank you." She answered, again holding back tears. She reached over to grab the flowers.

"Bluebells and yellow roses." She said quietly.

"For comfort and friendship." He responded, holding her gaze. "I don't know _exactly_ what happened, and it's okay not to tell me. But I wanted you to see that I will be here for you, too, when you need me. Everytime."

Hermione smiled and felt the tears fall.

 _To hell with anyone that says Draco Malfoy is not a good man._ She thought bitterly of Ron. She would fight him a thousand times to defend Draco if she had to.

End ch 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Draco felt a sense of relief he hasn't felt in a long time. He wasn't sure if he was going crazy or not, but this woman did things to him he had a hard time understanding. The night she went to meet with her friends, Draco could not resist going as well. He almost mustered up enough courage to finally walk inside to join them after pacing back in forth in front of the pub for what seemed like hours, when all of a sudden, through the window, he saw Weasley jump from the table, his chair falling behind him, looking angry as all hell. It was nothing compared to the look on her face, though. It wasn't just her expression, he could see her shaking with rage from where he stood. He could see her hair frizzing slightly from the vibrations of her barely controlled magic. Potter seemed to try a couple times to diffuse the tense conversation, but she was not having it. Draco watched, frozen to the spot, as they exchanged a few more angry remarks. Never before had he wished so badly for a pair of the Weasleys Extendable Ears.

With a jolt, he realized Hermione (yes, in his mind she was now Hermione) was throwing her jacket around herself and heading towards the door, towards him. He hurriedly ducked behind the large drink menu sign placed on the sidewalk just in time. She stormed out in a rush and ran off in the opposite direction. He straightened, looking briefly back towards her friends. The Weasleyette was on her feet, poking her brother harshly in the chest with every word she spoke to him while he kept a look of embarrassment plastered across his stupid face. Potter was pinching the bridge of his nose, Longbottom was attempting to calm the redheaded girl, while Dean Thomas, the Irish bloke he couldn't recall the name of, and the Patil twin all sat in stunned silence. Luna was, of course, smiling serenely and batting some unknown and unseen creature away from her mug.

Draco found Hermione, and decided he wanted to salvage her night somehow. She eventually caught on to his antics, but he was pleased the flowers, shawl and dinner helped her feel much better. She did end up crying a bit, but she assured him several times she was just happy and grateful that he was there at just the right time. She didn't want to talk about what happened, but he'd had a feeling it may have been about him. He shoved the thoughts aside and enjoyed the brief time he got to spend with Hermione.

Now, two weeks later, he was trying to figure out what to do next. He assured her that he had her back, anytime, but he had no idea how he wanted her to take that. He didn't think, at first, he felt anything more for her than friendship, but as each day passed, he found he missed her more when she wasn't around, or that he endeavored to make her laugh just so he could hear it, he went out of his way to make sure she was always comfortable and happy and wanting for nothing while he was nearby.

Things at work were going great. Hermione mentioned that she would like to organize that fundraiser he suggested trying recently, for any families of new Hogwarts students that might need financial assistance in acquiring their school supplies. This would be particularly beneficial to muggle born children, since the families would not have had prior notice of their school supply requirements. He was excited before about taking on an effort like this, but the more she talked about it, and the more ideas she came up with for the event, he couldn't help but buzz along with her over all the details and possible outcomes.

Luna kindly offered to do a bake sale for the event, and although her creations might seem odd, the things she came up with actually tasted very nice. Hermione and Dracos particular favorite were some odd looking, erm... cakes, maybe? Or pies? In the shape of all the different Hogwarts crests. They were bloody fantastic.

"Hey, Granger."

"Draco! Look what I've made!"

Draco had made his way upstairs and found Hermione leaning over some papers on her desk. He walked up next to Hermione, and she happily pushed a flyer into his eye line that was all bright colors, and geometric shapes with wisps and swirls with stars and scattered dots all around, presumably to represent the magic, and on it read:

' **Kneaded Anthologies HOGWARTS FUNDRAISER. Baked goods, Raffles, and the best books in town. Help our future generation of magical marvels step into this new world of education with everything they will need to be successful and bright witches and wizards! Meet at our shop on August the 18th at 4pm for all the fun!** '

Draco could only grin. Her excitement made this all the more adorable.

"It's brilliant, Granger. These will be sure to attract a crowd."

She beamed at him, practically bouncing on her tip toes at the idea. He watched her rush downstairs with one to show Luna. He stood over her desk, tapping the flyers scattered across it with a hopeful grin on his face. She was helping him bring to life a dream he conjured up during his year in Azkaban. He knew this was a big deal coming from a Malfoy, but it meant everything to him to see it through. This could help so many families.

Money was something he always took for granted, and although he knew first hand it could never truly buy happiness, for those that are burdened with the struggle of insufficient funds, this small gesture on his part would mean a world of difference to a family in need. He felt a warmth wash over him as he pondered over the event, and the public reaction and he desperately hoped it would be well received. They had just over two weeks to prepare for it, so he would do his best to make sure the message was sufficiently spread about it until then.

Hermione was practically electrified over the next couple weeks preparing for the fundraising event. It was almost all she could focus on with her being so excited. She never expected that by accepting Draco's offer to work here with him, she would also have the opportunity to affect positive changes within the wizarding community, which has always been her calling. Going to the muggle side of things didn't allow her this, so being able to do it now was almost overwhelming. She smiled to herslef as she closed up Kneaded Anthologies for the day. Draco and Luna both left earlier than her due to the need to attend to their own personal errands, so Hermione decided to take her time tidying up and thinking.

 _'Will you meet me later, Granger?"_ _Draco had come to speak with her before he left for the day. She looked up from the ledgers in her hands and tilted her head slightly, in question._ _'Meet you where?' She didn't want to sound suspicious, but it definitely came out that way. He rolled his eyes at her and gave her a mischievous smirk._ _'What, Granger? Think I'm out to get you, do you?' He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned as her face began to flush pink._ _'Malfoy...' she was giving him her best, most stern look, but knew it didn't count for much while she was blushing like a smitten school girl. He laughed and shook his head._ _'I was just hoping you would come meet me for coffee or something later, Granger, geez.'_ _'Well, I kind of have a lot to do at home...'_ _'Okay, so I'll go there!' He said cheerfully, straightening up and smiling. Her eyes went wide in shock at his self invitation to her flat._ _'That was not an invite, Malfoy.'_ _'All the same, you'd love me to go over.'_ _'Excuse me?'_ _She got no response, just another wide grin and he was gone._

Hermione absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip. She'd been wondering if he was seriously planning on showing up at her flat at some point this evening, and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why he would even want to. Sure, they were pretty good friends by this point, and he had sort of taken her on an impromptu date when she had that row with Ronald, but he was just trying to make her feel better. What is his reason now for wanting to spend alone time with her? She knew she was being silly, avoiding asking herself the questions she probably should have been, but it was too scary, to real.

Once home, she quickly took a shower and put on some comfortable yoga pants and a loose fitted top. She went into the kitchen to figure out what to cook for her dinner when a knock sounded at her door. She froze, heart pounding and turned slowly towards her front entrance.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

She felt her mouth get dry and couldn't bring herself to take a step.

 _Knock, knock_.

It was slightly louder this time, and she shook herself. Rushing to the door, she yanked it open.

"Raul, oh Merlin, it's just you!"

His mouth gaped at her and he tsked disapprovingly.

" _Just_ me? Wow, Hermione, rude." He said, although she knew he wasn't upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come in." She mumbled, and stepped back to the kitchen to begin her meal. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how things are going with you. It's been awhile. How's the fundraiser planning going?" He said, taking a seat at her dining table.

"They are great. I cannot wait for it!" She said happily, chopping away at some carrots. They made a little more small talk before Raul got momentarily quiet.

"Hermione."

She stopped mid chop at the tone of her friends voice, and turned to face him.

"Is everything alright, Raul?"

She watched him take a gulp, and fiddle with the hem of his shirt. She could not recall ever witnessing him behave this way.

"Raul," she said, stepping to him and taking his hand in hers. "Tell me what's wrong." She spoke gently, trying to make whatever he had to say easier. He looked up at her.

"Nothing is wrong, Herms... just, I have something difficult to tell you." She didn't say anything, but waited for him to continue. "I'm moving. To America. I got accepted to the fashion program at the college in New York."

Hermione was stunned. It took her a few moments to regain herself as he watched her anxiously. She could see the excitement mixed with the sadness in his eyes, and knew he needed her to say something. Not being able to find the words, she jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly in a hug. Tears stung her eyes. This was someone that very quickly became her best friend, and understood and accepted her. He made her face some hard truths about herself, and somehow always managed to turn up at the right times. And he was leaving.

Pulling back from him, she gave him her biggest and most sincere smile.

"I am so happy for you my dear friend. You're talent will finally be seen by so many. You deserve this."

Tears instantly fell from his eyes, and she completely lost it at that point. They were clinging to each other, making all kinds of ugly crying noises, when suddenly there was another knock at her door. She immediately stiffened. He sniffled.

"Are you expecting someone?"

Hermione bolted to her door and ripped it open.

"Malfoy!"

 _What in the bloody hell_...

"Granger! You look like hell! Are you alright!?" He exclaimed. His heart leapt into his throat. What could have possibly happened in the last couple hours to have her looking so distraught?

She seemed startled by his outcry but quickly shook her hands and head to calm his nerves.

"No, I'm fine, Malfoy. My friend is here and he just told me something that's both amazing and sad and we were having a moment. Please, come in. I'd love for you to finally meet."

She stepped aside, allowing him entry. He was confused, a friend of Hermione's that he didn't already know? They may not have got on well at Hogwarts, but he at least knew of everyone in their year.

"Malfoy, this is my friend-best friend- Raul. He is going away to start school in New York soon." Hermione gestured to the dining area, where her friend was rising to his feet.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm-"

"The Slytherin Sex God himself."

"Draco Malfoy..."

He extended his hand, but faltered, surprised by the response from this man. That was highly unexpected.

"Raul!" Hermione looked absolutely horrified. Raul looked pleased with himself. Draco imagined he must look the exact opposite of Rauls' description, what with his eyes bulging in his head and his jaw on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't recognize you from Hogwarts." Draco stammered, attempting desperately to regain some sense of control over himself. Raul shook his hand, and maybe lingered a tad longer than Draco thought was usual for a handshake.

"Muggle," came Rauls reply. "Our dear Hermione here has told me quite a lot about your world though. Including you."

Draco turned to Hermione, an amused expression lighting his features. She was blushing again, and looking anywhere but at him.

"I see. Well, I am glad to know anyone that Granger calls a friend. Thank you for looking after her while she's been away from our neck of the woods."

Raul inclined his head in appreciation. Then proceeded to look Draco up and down, slowly. "I saw pictures, but oh my, how much more _delectable_ the real thing is..." Draco felt uncomfortable being under such intense scrutiny, but also he couldn't help the smug feeling as well. It was always nice to be complimented, anyway.

"Well, as much as it pains me, I will leave you two... _alone_. Hermione, we will catch up before I go." And with a kiss to her cheek, he was gone out the front door.

Draco leaned back against the edge of her table and crossed his arms over his chest. She was still red as a rose and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Draco would have laughed but didn't want to infuriate this adorable witch.

He felt it again. That feeling in his chest and stomach that made his hair stand on edge and his magic tingle. He wanted to be closer to her, but his mind was waging a war within itself. Being her friend was one thing, but the thought of anything else... well, there couldn't ever be anything else, could there?

She finally locked her eyes on him.

He felt the heat spread across his torso, down his arms, to his fingertips.

She stepped forward. His smile flickered, unsure of what she was doing. The look on her face was unreadable. He tried to remain as casual as possible. It looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Yes?"

"I'm... cooking dinner. Would you like to join me?" She had stepped towards him again, and had to tilt her head to look at him. He felt her body heat mingle with his, and felt confused by her sudden change of demeanor. He thought she was embarrassed by her friend, but maybe this was just her way of gaining her control back, or maybe she was trying to make him fidget like she had just been. He realized she'd placed her hand on his arm, still crossed over his chest. He felt like he was burning, but he refused to let it show.

He nodded. She smiled. Her fingertips glided across his skin as she walked away, and he knew right then and there, she was completely aware of what she was doing to him.

 **End ch 14**.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* **The MATURE rating is kicking off at the end of this chapter. Fair warning.*** *

Draco followed her into the kitchen. She was facing away from him, chopping up carrots and onions and potatoes for their meal. He finally recovered from her surprising behavior and decided he was going to play as well. He stepped behind her, placed a hand on her hip and looked over her shoulder as if he was extremely interested in her cutting method. He could feel her tense up slightly under his palm, and the warmth of her skin mixed with the scent wafting from her freshly washed skin and hair was making him dizzy, and the slight brush of her arse against his thigh made his cock twitch. He couldn't believe he somehow found the nerve to get this close to her, but he wasn't going to back down now.

"What are you making?" He asked quietly, ducking his head down closer to her ear. She shivered.

"Roast potatoes and veg with lemon pepper chicken..." Her chest rose slowly as she took a steadying deep breath. Or maybe she was trying to breath him in as well. Draco smirked and moved to the side of her, leaning on his forearms against the counter.

"Sounds delicious. Would you like some help?"

She glanced at him and continued to chop.

"Do you normally cook for yourself?" There was a hint of surprise, and possibly intrigue, in her voice.

"Yes. When I'm in the mood. I thought I would have forgot after being in Azkaban, but it's like riding a broom, I suppose."

He heard her laugh under her breath and she shrugged. "Okay, well how about you get the chicken rinsed off and season it up for me?"

He nodded and washed his hands. He actually enjoyed cooking, surprisingly. It's not something he ever would have expected, but one of the many nights he snuck down to the kitchens in Hogwarts, he decided to ask one of his favorite house elves to allow him access to the stoves. After recovering from mild panic, the elf agreed. Draco explained he needed to do something to make him feel better, distract from the horrors he was living as a Malfoy. The elf even taught him a few simple dishes and Draco took on some more complicated ones on his own as time went on.

He and Hermione talked quietly about her friend leaving and how she was feeling. She was happy for him, but he became her best friend so fast that it felt like she had known him all her life, and it would be a difficult adjustment. He nodded, listening to her recount several happy memories of their antics, and he smiled. He really enjoyed watching this version of Hermione more and more every time he saw her. The chatty, excitable woman, the one bouncing on her feet when she spoke of things that brought her complete joy, her magic sparking through the air around her. She was the most beautiful to him this way.

He froze, his hand over a cutlet of chicken with the seasoning in hand. That thought drifted so easily to the forefront of his mind, he wondered when he'd started thinking this way as though it was always so. He looked over at her, she was still chatting about a funny time when Raul and her set off on an adventure to somewhere called a mall.

What is this? Physical attraction never made him think sweet things, or make his chest tighten and his body tingle this way before. If it were only that, he could handle it. This was something more, and he didn't want to admit it to himself. That would make it real and real could often be too scary. He wasn't prepared for that. This was happening too fast, without him even trying. Still, he seemed unable to prevent further descent into whatever this was, trying to swallow him whole.

Hermione gathered everything and put it on a tray and placed it inside her over. She then busied herself with preparing some tea so they could sit down and relax while the food cooked.

Draco pulled her chair for her, and as she sat down, he grazed her upper back when he moved away to sit in his own seat. She looked at her tea cup, cheeks rosy and a small smile on her lips.

 _Oh, yes, she most definitely is enjoying the game._

They continued to chat and ate the food once it was ready, and he enjoyed watching her eyes sparkle every time she laughed at something he said. He wanted to spend every day making her laugh if he could, just to see her nose crinkle like that.

After having finished their meal, Draco offered to clear up. She smiled and thanked him, handing her plate over, and he took the opportunity to glide his finger tips across hers. They made eye contact this time and he could see the flush return to her cheeks. This was fun, he wasn't nervous anymore. He really was enjoying all the subtle touching, because they made her look absolutely desirable when she blushed like that. She bit her bottom lip nervously again and Draco felt his pants tighten around him.

 _That should be me biting her lip like that..._

"Hermione, thank you for having me over to enjoy a wonderful meal with you, but I think it's time I take my leave." He said after finishing with the dishes and returning to her, now in the sitting room. She looked at him like she wanted to ask him to stay. He thought she might have, but he cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, shooting her his sexiest smile. "I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

Hermione was laying in bed, utterly confused and extremely frustrated. What the hell was Malfoy trying to do? She couldn't figure him out. Not even close. She really enjoyed his attention towards her. It was Draco freaking Malfoy, how could she not? He is gorgeous. She was always so used to being seen as the studious book worm first, female second. She wasn't going to tell him to stop treating her, first and foremost, like a woman... but that didn't help with her confusion. She had thought at first this was how he was with any woman he meets, and enjoys spending time with. That was disproven as his friendship with Luna grew. He is always so _brotherly_ toward her. The way he is with Hermione piqued her curiosity. His hand resting lightly on her lower back, his breath heating the flesh of her ear and neck as he spoke, it was almost enough to send her reeling. She wanted nothing more but to turn around, snake her arms around his waist and pull him against her body. The idea that she shouldnt be thinking that way at all had long since vacated her mind. She found she cared less and less how inappropriate or strange her attraction to him might have been. In reality, she felt herself clinging more tightly to those feelings, because they seemed to be drowning any of the torment she used to feel in his presence. He was bringing some peace to her soul and she didn't want to let it slip away.

Hermione flipped onto her stomach, face buried in her pillow and she let out a loud, frustrated growl. Breathing deeply, she tried to ignore the pulsing she felt in her knickers, thoughts of his hot lips tracing along her neck, down her chest, hands gripping her waist, pulling her flush against him, swirling through her head.

"Merlin help me." She moaned into the quiet room. "I'm going mad."

 _I wonder what Draco is doing right now..._

A violent shudder ripped through his body. The water from the shower was hot on his skin, the steam almost suffocating as he gasped for air, clutching his cock in his hands, pumping feverishly as the last jolts of his release coursed through him.

"Fuuuck... Oh, I am so fucked." He mumbled, slumping against the shower wall, cursing himself for letting his emotions take over his rationality. He wanted her, bad. Her body against him, slick with sweat and writhing at his touch. He wanted to kiss her soft lips, take her tongue into his mouth and bite her everywhere if she'd let him. He was lost in thoughts of her again, already feeling his cock twitching with need. He sighed, switching the temperature from hot to freezing cold.

End Chapter 16

A/N **felt kinda awkward writing that... could you tell? the next chapter is more tame i think but those lemons are coming soon... leave reviews! thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Its a short one, but i think its a sweet one. Personally, I love this chapter. I hope you do, too. Thanks for yoyr time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Finally, it's the day of the fundraiser and Hermione could not have been more ecstatic to arrive for work. Luna was there already, baking peacefully and arranging trays with different tea cakes, biscuits, brownies, tarts and lots of other incredibly fantastical looking treats. She had an assembly line of drinks ready to go, and even created a special one in honor of the event called the Hogwarts Expresso! Draco, and his curious love for corny names, found this to be extremely clever and wanted to patent it to be added permanently to the café.

Doors were to open at precisely 7am, so the three of them worked quickly setting everything up, decorating, arranging the furniture and book shelves in such a way that they could have tables with all different kinds of books and treats and donations from places like Godrics Gift Shop [various baubles and trinkets galore, Weasley Wizard Wheezes [lots of items, including Boxing Telescopes, Sparkling Silver Snakes, and even some WonderWitch products, The Apothecary provided an assortment of potion making equipment and ingredients and Quality Quidditch Supplies offered up fifty copies of Quidditch Through The Ages and fifty chocolate frogs with purchase.

Hermione was beaming. Everything was coming together perfectly. Soon, they would be welcoming several Ministry officials, as well as the Minister of Magic himself, and two Hogwarts representatives. News reporters were scheduled to arrive shortly after that as all the families arrive, and than the fun begins!

"Granger, you're shaking so much, I fear you might just flutter away." Draco said, walking up next to her once he finished setting up all the tables. Hermione was wringing her hands together and frantically triple checking that she'd not forgotten some huge detail. She didn't give him much of a response, but couldn't ignore him completely. She hadn't been able to all day so far.

He must have noticed this, because with her lack of response he leaned closer to her, faces barely four inches apart.

"You planned this so well, _Hermione_.

I dare say it'll be hard to keep hands off the goodies, and consume much more than we probably should." He moved himself back, an inch at most and looked down at her. She didn't miss the double meaning to his words and flushed instantly a bright shade of rosy pink. Stepping back, she mumbled about checking with Luna on her set up before quickly escaping his vicinity. She heard him chuckle as she hurried off.

"Thank you, everyone, for taking the time out of your day to support a wonderful cause."

Draco called out to the crowd that was now gathered in and outside of the shop, his voice amplified by use of his wand.

"I am so pleased to welcome you all, and excited to share a little about my truest self to you. I have had this dream of providing a safe place for all walks of life, in our little, healing community."

He looked around at the faces of these people that might have hated him, or were trying to understand his motives. Whatever the case, this was his chance to say what he needed to. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I would like to begin by saying I am not ashamed of my time in Azkaban, as the punishment was truly deserved, and I am absolutely humbled by it. After regaining my freedom, I wasted no time doing what I had to for this dream to be realized. I feel we are well on our way to providing a secure future for so many children. This beautifully organized event, thanks to our dear Miss Hermione Granger," he gestured to his right side where she stood, and gave her his most sincere smile, "and our various contributors, holds a special meaning for us as a magical society. I hope you see and understand the value of what it would mean to the families this fundraiser will benefit if you purchase anything here today, or simply make a donation to the cause. Hogwarts provides the best magical education our children can get here in the U.K. and I truly believe this is a huge step in ensuring it's continued success as well as the success of our children. Thank you again, everyone. Please, have a wonderful time here today, and don't forget to enter our raffle!"

Draco lowered his wand and smiled at the crowd, his nerves aching to take hold of him, but then suddenly a roar of applause and cheers filled the air and soon he was shaking hands left and right and getting patted on the back by everyone that could reach him. He felt elated, and in the midst of all the wizards and witches congratulating him, he spotted her hugging herself and smiling at him like she could never be prouder of how far he's come. That feeling in his chest burst, engulfing him and turned his brain into mush. That smile, that encouraging, bright, beautiful smile, is what makes everything worth it to get to this point.

Draco remained busy with the fundraiser the rest of the day, and barely got glimpses of Hermione flitting around, making sure everything went smoothly. He couldn't help the extreme amount of gratitude he felt for her impeccable organizational skills. He spoke briefly with the Minister, and did some catching up with Professors Vector and Sprout who were there to represent Hogwarts. They seemed very pleased with the turnout and ensured him they would be submitting a glowing report to the Headmistress, and encourage this become a yearly event.

After most of the tables were bare, and the baked goods and drinks were sold, Draco happily pulled the winner of their raffle. The prize of 200 galleons and two tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup went to a very lovely father and his son going into Hogwarts for the first time. His wife passed away giving birth to their son, and his father struggled to support them. Draco felt extremely happy watching the boy excitedly collecting their prizes.

"Draco."

He turned to see Hermione behind him, a sweet smile on her lips and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Can we go talk for a moment? Luna, Neville and Theo said they would start the clean up and see the guests out."

He nodded and excused himself from the conversation he was having with one of the lovely families benefiting from the fundraiser. He followed her upstairs into their office, and shut the door behind them. She stood by her desk, wringing her hands anxiously and he leaned casually against the door.

"Hermione?"

She looked up into his concerned eyes and gave him another sweet smile.

"Draco, I just want to tell you... Thank you." He raised his eyebrows at her and stood silently waiting for more. "Thank you for asking me to do this with you. For bringing me back to this magical world that I love so much and have missed so much. Thank you for reminding me what it looks like to be passionate about something again. You did incredible today. You should be so proud." She breathed out nervously after her speech, waiting for him to say something.

He was watching her, trying to sort out his thoughts. Draco felt like he was crumbling at her words. How can she be thanking him for anything, when it was she that deserved all the thanks? She made him feel like a person again, like he had something to offer the world. She began to fidget while he watched her. He had so much he wanted to say but found the words lost on his tongue.

"Draco, I-"

He stepped in front of her in one fluid movement, stopping whatever it was she wanted to say, and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened in his embrace, but relaxed once he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. She slowly wrapped her arms securely around his waist and nestled her head against his chest, ear to his hammering heart. He could feel his resolve slipping the longer they stood there, clinging to one another in comfortable silence. The emotions this kind, gorgeous, clever witch elicited were building up so fast inside him, he thought he might go mad. How he got so lucky to attain her friendship, he would never really understand.

"Hermione, you truly are the most beautiful soul."

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N This one is for IGOTTEAMEDWARD, who always leaves reviews and mentioned Harry needed to be a better friend. I hope this is good ] also, I just got home from watching Crimes of Grindlewald! who else has seen it!? no spoilers! but omg i loved it so much. Im already wanting to go see it again. haha!! well anyway, i thought id celebrate by uploading another chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

"Harry, I am so sorry it's taken so long for me to meet up with you again... I think I just needed time." Hermione said lamely to her bespectacled friend sitting on her couch. He gave her an understanding smile in response and she let out a deep sigh. She'd invited him over a couple days after the fundraiser for tea to finally catch up and also talk about what happened that night in the pub.

"You and I both have been busy, Hermione. I get it, I really do. I just wish things were simpler. The war is over, but life still feels muddled up and complicated." He said, taking a sip of his tea. Hermione nodded.

"Do you think Ron will ever get over all of it?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in thought, looking over to a photo she kept of the trio on her mantle. They were in their fourth year, smiling gleefully at each other after just arriving back to Hogwarts for the year, blissfully unaware of the events that were to unfold. He sighed.

"I'm not really sure, Hermione. He has always struggled with anger, and his need for attention. The fame that came with being a war hero, plus his need for your... attention... has been a hard mixture where he is concerned. The fact that you not only left us, but then came back seemingly under the wing of Malfoy... well, you can imagine how he must have felt."

Hermione could feel tears prickle at the corners of her eyes but she forced them back. She nodded again, fiddling with her napkin. She knew Ron resented her, but she wished he could understand, and forgive her the way Harry had. They all went through things in the war that no one ever should, but Hermione and Harry were the ones that got tortured. Ron didn't know what that was like, and to feel like all you will know right before death is an innumerable amount of pain, despair and hopelessness... well that can be hugely life altering as a survivor of it. Hermione had felt defeated once the adrenaline of battle was gone. The people around her suffered, and as she attended more and more funerals, she wondered how she dared to survive where these people could not. She also knew she was being a bit selfish. Ron lost a brother, and she abandoned him in his grief and he must have felt anger and confusion toward her everyday. She swallowed back a sob and Harry placed a hand on her knee.

"Hermione..." He whispered. She looked up at him with sad eyes. He didn't have to ask, he never did. He always just knew. Scooting over next to her he pulled her into a hug and finally, she let herself cry onto him. He caressed her back and made no attempts to quiet her gasping sobs. He held her for what could have been hours or minutes or years, she didn't know. All she knew was how much better she felt as her cries subsided and she sniffled into his chest, her grip loosening on his jumper. Harry had really grown into himself, and was every bit as understanding, loyal and loving as could be.

 _Your parents must be so proud of the man you've become.._ she thought, quietly sniffling into his shoulder.

"I've ruined your clothes." She whispered hoarsely and he laughed.

"It's good I'm rich. Just go buy a few more." He replied jokingly and she lightly swatted his arm. She sat up and looked at her friend. He pushed some errant curls from her face and offered her a reassuring smile. "Hermione. You are brilliant, and strong. You have found something you love again, and there's nothing wrong with that. Even if Malfoy is the one that brought you back. Which I might add, is completely barmy. Still, I feel like I owe him. Your happiness is everything."

"Harry Potter, do not make me cry again." She sniffled through a tired smile. He laughed and nodded, but she sensed something else as his smile faded and he looked at her again. "What's wrong, Harry?"

He blew out a long breath and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"Hermione, I have to ask... Is there anything... going on between you and.."

She blushed and looked at her hands, still clutching onto her napkin.

"I dont... I really am not sure." She said, barely above a whisper. Harry tensed for a moment at her uncertainty, but relaxed again before responding.

"Is he kind to you, Hermione?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Does he make you laugh?" She nodded again. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "That's good enough for me."

She looked back into his eyes and felt her heart swelling over this man. He was the most understanding and kind person she ever had the pleasure to know. He never assumed things when it came to her, and he never forced anything out of her. When she is ready to tell him anything, she knew he would be there in a heartbeat. She hugged him tightly again and he kissed her on the top of her head.

xxxxxxxxx

 _Draco,_ _I wondered if you might join me for dinner tonight? I can cook something and we can chat. I feel as though we haven't properly given ourselves time to learn each other, even though we work together._ _If you agree, please come around about 7pm._ _Sincerely,_ _Hermione_

Draco read, and reread this letter about ten times before he allowed himself to think on her words. It had been a week since the fundraiser, and neither had spoken again about what happened in their office. He worried he may have crossed some line by embracing her the way he had, but he had no regrets. It had felt so right, so natural to be holding her. This sudden invitation to her home for dinner was a slight shock to him, however pleasant. He glanced back down at the letter. _Properly learn each other?_ He wondered what she could possibly mean by that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hermione,_ _I would love to join you tonight. Thank you for the invitation. I will see you at 7._ _Draco_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione just returned from picking up a few things at the local market, when she found Draco's owl waiting for her on the couch. She left her window open just in case, and was glad for it now. Quickly skimming his letter she felt the nervousness sliding back up her spine. She was rather impulsive in her invitation to Draco, but her conversation with Harry a couple days prior had her mind spinning with thoughts of him and Ron. Ron was her friend, someone she leaned on during the most difficult times of their youth, but he never occupied her thoughts as wholly as Draco seemed to. He never stirred up feelings of excitement to see him the way she felt just going to work each day knowing Draco would be there. It was strange, and a bit frightening, but she just wanted to provide herself some semblance of clarity on the matter. What was she really feeling when it came to Draco Malfoy?

She readied herself with a quick shower, and put on a pastel blue, retro American style dress, with haltered straps, tight bodice and flared out skirt. It was casual enough for a home cooked meal, but dressy enough to let her intentions be known. This was not to be mistaken for a simple friendly gathering.

She began her preparations for dinner and cooked with ease, although her mind was racing and her hands shook slightly. She hoped she could impress him. She glanced up at her clock. 6:47pm. She blew out a nervous breath and moved to setting the table, as well as the atmosphere in her flat. She didn't want it to be painfully obvious, so she kept her lamps on and decided against lighting a no heat fire. She walked over to her home speaker system and plugged in her little mp3. She had an assortment of instrumentals, classical pieces, and modern muggle music loaded onto it, so she hoped he would approve. Adjusting the volume, she looked around and felt satisfied, just as a light knocking came from her door. Stealing herself for a moment to relax, she opened the door to a grinning blond, and welcomed him into her flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked absolutely adorable in her dress and flats, and he couldn't be happier. She really put some effort into tonight, as he had hoped. He decided to dress up a bit, with a button down and waist coat on and some slacks and polished shoes. He pretended not to notice her eyes wander over him briefly before taking the bottle of wine he offered and turning back to the kitchen. He followed and sat at the table, where a cup of tea and plate of biscuits was already waiting for him. He smiled again, and watched her finish up plating their meal.

"That smells amazing." He said, hungrily. She smiled at him offering her thanks and continued plating their veg. He watched the muscles in her shoulders flex lightly as she worked, the wisps of hair that escaped her chignon brushed against her back and neck. He felt a flutter in his stomach and rose to his feet. He quietly moved behind her, feigning curiosity over the main part of the meal. He placed a hand on her lower back and brushed the fingers of his other hand across hers when he stole a bite of the roast she was carving. She laughed quietly at him and handed him both plates. He flashed her a smile and took them both to the table, where she joined with the wine and two glasses.

They ate and spoke about anything that came to mind. Every time she laughed, his heart tugged in his chest. Every time she looked at him through her lashes, as though she had something to ask, he wanted to reach over and touch her, pull her to him.

There was no denying it. He was head over heels for this witch. She made him feel calm, and content. She was beautiful to him, achingly so. He longed to be nearer to her, but was so afraid she didn't feel the same... until tonight.

"Oh, I feel like a stuffed grindylow. I couldn't possibly have ate as much as I think I did." Draco grumbled after they retired to the couch after dinner.

Hermione laughed.

"You most certainly did. Did my cooking really warrant a third helping, Draco?" she teased.

He secretly moaned at the sound of his name on her lips, dripping in wine and a full belly, her tone might have been more sultry than she intended.

"You can't blame me, your cooking is divine!"

"Mmmm" she hummed in response, taking another sip of wine.

"So, tell me, how has it been these last couple months back among the magic folk? Do you feel you've adjusted well?"

She nodded. "I think a large amount of thanks goes to you, Draco." He raised his brow at her quizzically. "I know I wanted to come back already, but you made it easy. I was doubtful at first, but you quickly convinced me that this was a good route, for both of us, on the journey to heal and grow."

 _There's that damn feeling in my chest again..._ He thought while taking a drink of his wine.

He watched her tip her glass back, finishing it off, and placed it down on the coffee table. He did the same, watching her intently. He knew. She was gathering her Gryffindor courage. He watched her eyes glaze over for a moment, thoughts spinning rapidly behind them. Finally, her mind eased into a quiet calm, and she was looking at him through her dark and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. She leaned forward, placed one hand on his thigh, the other on his chest, and tentatively brushed her lips across his. She was asking through her actions if this was okay, and he could feel his heart thudding in his ears. He could've screamed, but she stole his voice. He slowly brought his hands to her waist, leaned back and pulled her slowly to him. Her lips met his, and with a burst of white light behind his eyelids, he kissed her back.

Her lips were warm and soft, and they opened for him in a tender and shy kiss. His head was clouded, the feelings so intense, they seemed to both be losing breath. He tightened his hold on her waist, and felt her slip her legs to rest on either side of him. He trailed his hands up her back and she ran hers behind his neck and into his hair. The kiss suddenly became more frantic, more desperate. He could feel his trousers constrict against him, and she groaned into his mouth. The sound prickled in his ears and he squeezed her tightly, holding her down onto him. She began to wind her hips slowly, moaning and breathing heavily between kisses. He was losing himself with her, and knew this was too much, knew he should stop, but her quiet purring and whispered endearments were taking hold of him, drowning him in blissful heat. Her hands were roaming his chest, falling lower and lower, until they rested on his belt buckle.

His mind was screaming, _stop this now, take things slow!_

She moved her lips to his jaw, and kissed down his neck. He felt her tug at the collar of his shirt, and placed her open mouth on his pulse point, her tongue lapping slowly across his flesh.

"Fuck, Hermione..." He groaned into her shoulder. She was making him feel wild, but he knew it was too much, and his brain could not allow him to take her this way, this soon. She deserved to be respected and cared for. "Hermione, please wait." He whispered, pushing her back slightly to look at him. She was gorgeous, her cheeks flushed, hair falling loose around her face, lips swollen from their kissing.

"Do you not want this?" she asked, fear of rejection clear in her voice. He caressed her face and lips with his thumb.

"Believe me, precious, when I tell you I want this more than air right now... but I don't want to move quickly with you. I want to savor every second. I just don't feel tonight is the right time to do this." He said quietly, holding her close, calmly running his hand along her arm, hoping he was conveying his feelings properly.

She looked disappointed for a moment, but nodded her head and scoot off him back onto the couch.

"Hermione, I desire you, in every way. Don't think otherwise." He said, again trying to reassure her. He knew he needed to tread carefully, as her heart and confidence were both fragile now. She looked up at him.

"So, what now? It's out in the open now. What next?" she said, blushing a sweet shade of rose. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her gently, lingering, enjoying the taste of her soft lips stained with wine.

"Now, I ask if you'd like to be my girlfriend, and go on another date?"

She smiled against his lips and nodded, before kissing him again.

End Chapter 18

Yay, Dramione! 3


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Little bit of Lemonade towards the end of the Chapter! you've been warned.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

Hermione flinched at Raul's outburst, then she burst into a fit of giggles at the look on his face. She'd gone over to his flat to help him pack for his upcoming move.

"I'm... dating Draco Malfoy." she repeated, hoping he wouldn't yell again.

He didn't, but he looked like he would faint any moment.

"Oh my glory hole, Hermione! That man is gorgeous, and you snagged his sweet arse."

Hermione gasped at him, "I've hardly snagged his arse, Raul, but he is gorgeous, and kind, and funny, and thoughtful..." she trailed off as soon as he started gagging on nothing. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I'm not jealous, but I will say I'm happy for you."

She raised her brow at him.

"You'll say it, but do you mean it?"

"That's for me to know, love."

She shoved him playfully and continued packing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy shit, Draco, you really did it?"

"If by it, you mean sex, than no. We did kiss and... touch a bit... but I meant, I finally asked her to be my girlfriend, exclusively."

Draco, Theo and Blaise were all sitting around in his room at the manor. Blaise was laying on his back on the floor, throwing an apple up and down, as Theo interrogated Malfoy.

"Okay, but it's amazing it took you so long to realize you fancied the girl." Theo said, tilting his head and staring at his daft friend. Draco shrugged and followed the movements of the apple with his eyes. He was sprawled across his bed on his back, head hanging off the side.

"Did you like Granger while we were at Hogwarts?" Blaise asked, nonchalantly. Draco furrowed his brow.

"I don't think so. At least, not affectionately. I certainly didn't hate her the way I acted like I did."

Theo and Blaise both snorted. Draco glared at them.

"What?" he asked, annoyed. Theo rolled his eyes.

"Mate, if you say it like that, you had to of liked her a bit."

"Bugger off." Draco mumbled, just as Blaise missed catching his apple and had to lurch sideways to avoid getting bashed in the face by it. Theo scooped it up as it rolled to his feet, wiped it off and took a bite. Blaise narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms in a huff. Draco watched, bemused, at his friends antics. He had missed them so much while he was in Azkaban. It was almost a distant memory to see them here, interacting as they did during simpler times. He felt very grateful.

"Well, Draco," Blaise said, hoisting himself up to sit against the bed,"I'm glad for it. You needed some kind of happiness, and with the shop doing well and being home and all, a good girl is the natural next step."

Draco sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, Blaise. At least I have one decent friend." he said, shooting a scathing look over to Theo, even though they all knew he didn't mean it.

Theo let out a belt of a laugh.

"Blaise will go back to being his usual prick self in about ten minutes, no worries."

"I haven't had a drink yet today, enjoy it while you can." came Blaises bored reply.

"Well, while you two linger about, I've got a date to get ready for." Draco said and shut himself in the bathroom to take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was checking herself over and over in her mirror. She wasn't sure why this date was different to any other times she spent with Draco. She never fussed this much over how she looked, and she did think herself a bit foolish for doing so now. It had to be her nerves. She huffed and turned away from her reflection. She settled on a snug pair of jeans, flats and a flowey top. Her hair was braided back, and she wore a light amount of make up. That would have to do.

She jumped at the sound of a knock at her door and rushed from her room to answer it.

"Hi." Draco stood there, smiling down at her and her breath caught for a moment at the sight of him.

"Hi." She breathed, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her into a warm embrace, and he kissed her on the cheek. She locked up the flat, and they walked a little ways to the apparition point.

"Where are we going?" she asked, wondering what they'd be doing for the day. It was still fairly early, having just turned three o'clock. He smiled at her, and placed his arm around her waist as they walked.

"You'd have me ruin the surprise, Granger?"

"Well, you know I have a tendency to be curious." She replied. She was also nervous, anxious, excited...

"I think you'll like what I've got planned." was all he said and once they reached the apparition point, he held her closely and with a quiet pop, they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh..." was all Hermione managed to say when they arrived to their first location. "This is the Museum of London?" He nodded, watching her reactions carefully. "I don't know how I've never managed to make my way here, but I'm thrilled my first chance is with you." He grinned at her, pleased he'd chosen well.

Hermione marvelled at the scale of the building, and took in the architecture around her as they walked. It was absolutely incredible to behold, and as they entered and walked through every area and display, she felt completely at ease. What had she been so worried for? She knew Draco knew her, and she knew he would have chosen something comfortable for them. He would never want to make her feel anything other than happy and safe.

They walked hand in hand, and once they'd explored every inch of the museum, they resigned to grab something to eat nearby.

"What are you in the mood for?" he'd asked her, and a sly smile crossed her lips. He looked suddenly alarmed. "Whaaat?" he said slowly.

"Draco, do you know what pizza is?"

He stared at her as if she was speaking a foreign language, and shook his head.

"Lovely!" She exclaimed, leading him to a nearby pizza shop and pulled him in. She ignored his look of trepidation at the atmosphere inside. People were speaking loudly to one another and laughing jovially, and it just felt so casual and carefree. Hermione rushed up to the counter and ordered them a pepperoni pizza to share, and two waters.

Draco was confused but allowed her to drag him to a table just outside and they waited. Once the pizza arrived, Hermione laughed hysterically after telling Draco he should grab a slice and eat it with his hands.

"Who eats with their hands, Granger? are you a barbarian?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Draco, how do you eat chicken, than?"

He didn't respond, and just scowled at her as she burst into another uncontrollable fit of laughter. She didn't know it, but he was partially doing this just to see her smile. He would act like a spoiled brat all day if he knew it would make her laugh like this every time.

Finally, after showing him how to hold it properly, and taking a bite, he followed suit and found he didn't hate it.

"This is so unhealthy." He remarked, watching an oil slick trailing down his hand from the slice.

"Mhmm!" Hermione hummed through a mouthful. Draco watched her, amused. She felt totally comfortable at the moment, and she knew he was glad to see her in a different light. So was she, to be perfectly honest. There were a lot of things she wanted to show him, that no one would expect of Hermione Granger.

"Where to now?" Hermione asked as they headed down the busy sidewalk after their late lunch. Draco chuckled at her curiosity, and placed his arm back around her waist.

"I thought we could go over to Brighton, and enjoy some time at the beach." He said, and watched her face light up.

"I love being by the water!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I go to the Black Lake at Hogwarts often, but there is just something about the sounds and smells at the beach that just soothe the soul."

Draco nodded, and maneuvered them into a side alley to apparate away. Upon arriving to the beach, Hermione and Draco both inhaled deeply. The air was so much fresher there, and the vibe was so much lighter. They walked down to the most quiet and secluded part of the pebbled beach. Draco picked up a large stone, and discreetly transfigured it into a blanket that they could both sit on. Draco sat first, and pulled Hermione to sit between his legs bent at her side's, her back against his chest. She sighed and leaned into him.

This feeling. This utter contentment was everything she was looking for when she left the wizarding world, but could never find. It was a wonder that upon her return, it should be Draco Malfoy that would provide it to her. She felt him stroking up and down the sides of her arms, every now and then he would nuzzle his face into her neck and press light kisses in the dip of her shoulder.

"Hermione, there's something I've wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if you'd mind.." He said quietly, his mouth so very close to her ear. She shivered.

"Yes?" she had an idea of what he might be inquiring on, and took a slow breath in preparation.

"Why did you leave all your friends behind after the war? Why didn't you contact them?" He whispered, hugging her close to him and resting his cheek on her shoulder, his lips grazing her neck. She sighed.

"After what happened... At the Manor... after the adrenaline of the fighting and the war faded... everything sank in for me. I'd been tortured. I'd withstood that torment, if only to keep my friends and family safe. I refused to give in to the agony, even though I wanted to tell her everything she wanted to hear..."

She was silent for a long moment, but he didn't say or do anything. She took in another deep, shuddering breath before continuing.

"Ron and I kissed during the battle, you know? It was so silly, now that I think back on it. He'd just lunged at me, and I went along with it. I thought, ' _Everything has been leading up to this point. Be relieved it's finally happened._ ' But I couldn't feel anything but disappointed, and confused. I felt nothing in that kiss."

She turned in his arms to look him in the eyes.

"I left because I felt like I didn't know myself anymore. I didn't expect to fight in a war at such a young age. My time was consumed by Voldemort, and Death Eaters, and still trying to be top of our class. I began to resent magic and the people I met. I blamed Harry for pulling me into a war that I didn't want to fight in..." She had tears in her eyes, and her breathing became more labored. All these thoughts swirling about in her mind had not affected her in so long.

Draco slowly began rubbing her arms again, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, along her jaw line, and finally her lips. She smiled at him, and instantly calmed. He was so lovely to her, it was still a shock sometimes how gentle he could actually be.

"I'm glad you came back. I'm glad you didn't give up in the end. I can't imagine what I'd do if I hadn't seen you in Diagon Alley that day. I'm glad you've given me a shot." Draco murmured, continuing to place kisses all over her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and she looked into his eyes again. She knew he meant it.

"Draco, you are always surprising me."

"You're welcome." He responded with his usual smirk. She laughed and leaned into him again, resting her hands and head on his chest.

"Come back to my flat tonight," she whispered, tracing random lines on his chest with her finger. Even with the fabric between her hand and his flesh, she could feel the chill run across him.

"Hermione..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tilted her head up and kissed him. This was not another sweet kiss, or a shy kiss. It was demanding and sure. It was her telling him how much she wanted, no, needed to be with him. He felt helpless against her. The taste of her lips, the feel of her tongue playing against his, it clouded his brain completely. She was on her knees between his legs now and moved her legs to straddle him, never breaking their heated kiss. He stifled a groan, but could not prevent himself from reacting to the desperate sounds of Hermione moaning into his kisses. He didn't notice when her hands found their way under his shirt. He trembled under her wandering caresses, pulling her tighter to him. She started to sway her hips, grinding down onto him and the moan that escaped her lips at the added pressure almost sent him reeling.

"Shit, Hermione. What are you doing to me, witch?" he moaned while she drew her attention to his neck.

"Not taking things slow." She replied, her tone sexy and seductive by his ear. Her breath, ghosting along his collar bone, sent ripples of pleasure along his spine. She kept grinding down on his hardened cock through their clothes. Draco felt insane. He hadn't dry humped anyone since his fifth year at Hogwarts, but it definitely didn't feel this amazing. _How could she be so good at everything?_ he wondered before he noticed her breathing was becoming more labored. This was incredible. Here they were in this nearly silent beach, the sun was beginning to set, and she was willingly pleasuring herself on top of him. Someone could walk up, stumble upon what they were doing, but she didn't seem to care at all. It was so incredibly sexy.

He was watching her face, his heart racing, his breaths increased. She looked so beautiful. That flush in her cheeks, her hooded eyes watching him in return, as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"If w-we can't have sex... right now, let me... let me have this, please?" She asked breathlessly, desperately trying to control her moans and failing. He could see her coming undone before him, and he didn't want to deny her this pleasure. He was losing the battle, as well. His balls tightened with every thrust of her hips, and he wondered if he could actually die from being so aroused.

He gripped her hips firmly, and she crashed her lips onto his, kissing sucking, teasing and biting. Their moans were intermingled now, and they were all impatient thrusts, and desperate pleas. Her movements became more erratic the closer she got to her completion, half grinding, half bouncing on his lap.

"Fuck, Hermione, ohhh yess" Draco groaned into her mouth, their foreheads against each other. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down onto his cock forcefully, one, two, three times and she was gone, shaking almost violently against him as she tried desperately not to scream out on the beach. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her whimpers and cries of pleasure, enjoying the clench of her thighs at his side's, and her hands gripping the collar of his shirt and his hair. She gasped through her orgasm, whispering his name and moaning her way back down to earth, and he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling her tightly to him, her swirled her hips and thrust upward, and finally he felt his release. He dropped his head onto her chest and clung to her as the shudder of his climax ripped through him. He looked up at her after he caught his breath and they kissed deeply. She pulled away and they both laughed quietly.

"If this was that fucking good, I cannot imagine being able to survive the real thing." Draco groaned, and Hermione laughed again, wrapping herself around him in an embrace, and he never wanted to let her go.

 **End Ch 19**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Whoa whoaaa, that was steamy! Hope you enjoyed!! Let me know what you thought and thanks for all the continued support.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N If you celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope youve been enjoying it. Thought Id throw a chapter up for anyone looking for a moment of quiet, away from thw hustle and bustle of family and friends. Enjoy!**

 **LEMONS LEMONS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

chapter 20

Two Weeks Later

After a particularly stressful day at the book shop, Draco brought Hermione to the Manor. Hermione assured him she could handle it, as long as they stayed in his room and she remained focused on him, being in the Manor would be okay. They were both tired of teasing. The restraint necessary to prevent going further was exhausting, and Hermione was getting frustrated with Draco telling her they should wait. For what? There was no point. They both wanted each other, and have done plenty of dry humping to last a life time. She wanted him completely now, and would not take no for an answer this time.

Hermione was gasping and whimpering against Draco's throat.

He gently pushed her to lie on her back on his bed and was pressed against her, licking and sucking her neck and the exposed part of her chest. She was sliding her hands across his waist, to his back, wanting him to be as close as possible.

"Hermione, please tell me you're sure about this, because I may cry if you ask me to stop." Draco murmured between his heated ministrations against her neck.

"I might tell you to stop now just to see that," She said, panting as his hand worked its way under her shirt, cupping her covered breast. He was toying with her nipple through the fabric of her bra and she instantly felt her face flush with heat. She heard him growl.

"Hermione..." He groaned, warning her to stop teasing him.

"Draco, don't stop, please, I want- mmmmm- this to happen."

She almost lost it when he finally pushed the lace of her bra up and twisted her nipple gently between his fingers. He was grinding on her again, and all she wanted was to rip his trousers off to finally see him, touch him, take him into her. Her hands tugged on his belt, and he kissed her fervently. She moved one hand to cup his bulge and he groaned, jutting into her open palm instinctively.

He moved away from her to unbuckle his belt and threw it to the side. She was watching him, admiring the show he was giving her. He smirked, knowingly, and continued to slowly remove his clothes. He pulled off his shirt, and then shimmied out of his trousers, left only in his boxers.

He was stunning. He did mention doing simple excersizes while held in Azkaban to pass the time, and the evidence was here before her.

He was perfectly toned in all the right places, his arms were well defined and she could fully enjoy the flex of his muscles as he moved. Even with his battle scars, he managed to look like some kind of Greek God coming to claim his mortal temptress.

Hermione bit her lip and reached for him. He dropped back down to hover over her, strands of hair falling delicately into his face. He gently lifted her arms above her head, slid his hands back down her body to lift her top and pull it over her head and discarded it. He had half a mind to grab his wand and vanish all their clothing, but the way she watched him while he undressed and the way she felt as he undressed her... It was just too good to skip over.

His eyes roamed over her smooth stomach, his fingers traced up her navel, up to the center of her chest, and around the mounds of her breasts. She arched her back as he roamed around to her bra clasps, unhooked them and slowly pulled at the center of the offending piece of clothing and tossed it to the side.

"Damn..." He breathed, looking down at her beautifully pert nipples and full breasts. "You are the most beautiful woman to ever exist."

Hermione blushed, and smiled. She pulled him to her again and kissed him, desperately pleading for him to take her. Her nipples grazed across his chest with every movement, and she was moaning with need.

"Draco, please keep going... I want you."

He was already sliding her trousers away from her, and she gasped when she felt his finger atop her knickers, rubbing gently on her clit through the smooth satin. She was clinging to his arms, arching into him and pleading for more. She seemed to lose all sensibility when it came to him. She felt completely drunk on his scent, his taste and his touch.

He slid her knickers down, lifting her bottom to free them from her. He rested his hand on her stomach, just below her navel, and looked at her.

Her eyes fluttered open and found his.

"Please keep going. Draco, I promise you, I'm ready." She whispered, caressing his cheek. He held her gaze for a moment longer, and she could feel a soothing warmth in her belly where his hand rested. She knew it was a contraceptive spell, and was momentarily impressed that he could do it wandless. He kissed her gently again before sliding his finger to her clit and gently rubbed circles on the bundle of nerves. The way she moaned, and pressed into him had them both panting. He began to gently thrust onto her side, desperate for some friction, and watched her lovely chest rise and fall as he continued to rub and carress her.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione." He whispered, and leaned forward to take her nipple into his mouth. She was wriggling beneath him, the sensation of his fingers and his tongue combining and she could feel her abdomen clench with her arousal. She needed him so bad, she needed to come and feel the swell of him inside her. She wanted to beg him, but the words were lost when he slowly pushed a finger into her pussy, and then another.

"Oh, gods! Draco, ohhhhh..."

He nipped at the fleshy part of her breast and rubbed the spongy area he found in her heat, sending her into another symphony of moans and incoherent pleading. He thrummed his thumb against her clit, and continued moving his fingers within her until he felt her body begin to tense and with a few more strokes of his tongue across her nipple and his fingers flexing diligently, she was writhing and shaking with the crash of her orgasm all across her body. Her moans filled the room and it was the most beautiful sight and sounds he'd ever beheld.

"Draco," she whispered, trying to catch her breath,"Fuck me, Draco. Take me now."

She was passed desperate at this point. All her thoughts were of his cock sliding deep inside her. He rose slightly to tug away his boxers and he remained motionless, allowing her to look him over. If her body wasn't already flush with desire, she would have turned a lovely shade of scarlet at the sight of him. He truly lived up to the hype, that's for sure.

"Come here." He said, motioning for her to rise. He turned her body to face away from him, and pulled her by her waist so she was propped onto her hands and knees. "I was going to take you slowly, and gently, but you asked me to fuck you. Is that still what you want?"

His voice was sultry, his hands trailed her backside and up her spine.

"Yes, Draco, fuck me." She was still shaking slightly from her previous orgasm, and she just wanted that feeling to come back. He leaned over her and kissed along her spine and hips and then straightened, rubbing the tip of his cock along the seam of her beautiful pussy, and pushed slowly in. They both moaned aloud, breathing heavily as she adjusted to this welcome intrusion. He wrapped his hands around her waist and began to move in and out of her, savoring the tightness around his shaft, pulling him deeper with every thrust.

"Ahh, yes, harder, please Draco, ooohh"

Draco began to thrust harder as requested, and she met him every time, pushing her arse back into him, eliciting the most sinfully arousing sounds from each other. She loved the way he was moaning, sometimes quietly, sometimes a sudden surprised grunt. His tone was deep and low, guttural even. He was so sexy, and she was in ecstasy. He wrapped an arm around her and was thrumming at her sensitive clit again. She gasped and fell forward onto her arms and arched her back up into him, her moans were becoming loud and sporadic. His name tumbled from her lips in a chant of pleasure, and his thrusts were erratic now.

"Oh my gods, Draco, yes! Yes, yes, mmm, yesss, Oh!" Hermione felt the waves crashing over her, the tremors of her climax bursting from her core and surging outward. Her body spasmed and shook, meeting his roar of release as the quakes of her pussy overtook him and his orgasm sent him spiraling.

They collapsed, shivering with delight and grasped onto each other, as though the tremors of their shared climax were feeding off one other and continued to rack their bodies. It was unreal, intensely gratifying, and they barely had enough energy to clean themselves off before falling asleep in each other's arms.

End Chapter 20

 **A/N It's been about 12 years since I've written a sexual scene, so I hope I did well. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Draco was leaning up on his arms in bed watching his stunning witch breathing deeply in her sleep. His eyes grazed over the plump mounds of her breasts as her chest rose and fell, and he admired the sight of her hair fanned out around her head, strewn across the pillow. They'd finally done it, finally had sex and all he could think was how little he deserved her. She was incredible, and the feelings she pulled from him were so intensely satisfying. It seemed like a drug to him. She was addictive, and he didn't care, as long as she always provided more doses of her affection.

He smiled when she wriggled beside him and turned over, reaching for physical contact. He extended his arm, and when she found it, she proceeded to wrap herself around it, and resume her deep slumber.

 _She is so fucking adorable, Merlin help me._

They remained in this position for some time, before Draco noticed the first rays of sunlight rising over the horizon.

He hated to bother her, but they needed to get ready to head into the shop. He lightly brushed his fingertips across her collar bone, shoulder, and along her arm.

"Hermione, love. Time to get up." He whispered softly by her ear.

She mumbled something he couldn't make out and ducked her face into his chest. He smiled and teased a curl of her hair around his index finger, and lightly pressed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Come on, witch. Up you get."

He scooted away from her and she groaned quite loudly when her face fell into his pillow. He laughed under his breath and made his way to the bathroom. He turned to look in her direction before stepping inside, and saw she was peeking at him from under her hair, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh no you don't, Granger. We need to get going."

She laughed, pressing her face back into the pillow and Draco smiled before shutting himself into the bathroom. She made him feel so lighthearted. He couldn't imagine life being any other way, now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luna, do you think you could create a menu for an upcoming event? I would like to hold an evening reading of a children's story book before students go off to Hogwarts." Draco asked, about halfway through their work day. He'd been holed up in the office all morning working on the details of this event, and owling various contributors and possible guest authors. He was excited to finally host something specifically geared towards kids in the community.

Luna looked thoughtful, and nodded.

"I think if you know what story will be read, I can come up with some things based on it."

Draco lit up, "That's a great idea, Luna! I will let you know as soon as I figure that out. I'm hoping to hold the event in a week, the night before term begins."

She smiled serenely, waving her wand, sending a mug on a tray with pygmy puff shaped pastries to a nearby table.

"I think that you're a wonderful person, Draco." She cooed, while assembling a line up of mulberry tarts.

Dracos head snapped up, and he was looking at her with a shocked and confused expression. He didn't really know what to say to that. He'd come to find that Luna often knew what she was talking about, and she was usually right in her observations. Her whimsy is what put people off, and they thought she was a nutter, but most people hadn't taken the time to get to know her. He wondered if this was one of the rare instances she'd gone completely barmy.

"Luna, what?"

"I mean it. Hermione would not have fallen in love with you if you weren't." Draco choked. "And doing something for children is wonderful. Only great people go out of their way to entertain children."

Draco snapped his mouth shut and stared at her like she was a puzzle he needed to solve. There was no sense in trying to argue, however, as she had begun humming to herself and walked over to the back counter to prep her station for making more pies.

Draco turned his attention to the front counter. Hermione was smiling down at an excited child, couldn't have been more than four years of age, who seemed to be telling her the most fascinating tale. Her parents were smiling rather awkwardly, probably feeling a bit uncomfortable at their little chatter box of a daughter. Hermione took it in stride, though. Beaming when she should, gasping when she should, nodding when she should with a serious expression on her face like she agreed vehemently with the girl.

She was amazing, she made everyone feel important, no matter what. Anyone that spoke to Hermione got their full fifteen minutes of spotlight. Her patience never seemed to waver, and he wondered if that was because it was cultivated through her friendship with Potter and Weasley.

She glanced at him and her smile grew wider before turning her attention back to the child. She said something, and leaned down to pull a box out from under the counter. Draco smirked when the kid peered inside and clapped excitedly and grabbed for the sweets he knew were inside.

After the family left, she replaced the box and wandered over to him until more customers needed her. She was smiling brightly and he pulled her in for a quick hug and peck on the forehead.

"You really are so very patient." He said, rubbing her back gently. She breathed in his scent and laughed.

"That little girl was telling me about her new baby cousin being born and how they were here to purchase some books for him. She was telling me about her favorite story and how she wanted to read it to him someday. Then she went on to tell me all about the story." This time Draco laughed. Whatever story it was, he was sure she'd already had it memorized from cover to cover.

"What story was it that had the little kid so excited?" he asked her curiously, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Matilda. It's a muggle story about a little girl that has powers and is also incredibly brilliant. She lives with cruel family and finds a teacher that shows her love and she ends up doing amazing things."

Draco hummed in response. Soft music began playing from the back kitchen in the bakery and they realized Luna had started up the record player she insisted she needed, so Draco had bought her one as a gift. Draco began to sway with Hermione in his arms and she laughed lightly. They danced in a slow, small circle, nothing but the sounds of the flowing orchestra echoing from the back and Luna's magic swirling around her various trays and pans.

The little bell on the shop door jingled merrily as someone entered the shop. Both Hermione and Draco looked up to find Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini enter together. They didn't stop dancing though, since it was just their friends. Blaise was smirking at the sight of them, but Ginny faked a gagging sound. Hermione rolled her eyes and rested her head on Draco's chest.

"What brings you two here? Together?" Draco asked, quirking his brow at the pair. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We ran into each other by Gringotts, chat for a bit and decided to do our shopping together. Not like we are in any hurry, anyway."

Draco nodded slowly, looking to his friend. It wasn't like him to just strike up a conversation with anyone, let alone, a Weasley. Blaise gave him an indifferent look before crossing his arms and looking sideways at the red head. Draco didn't press any further and reluctantly let go of Hermione as more customers entered and she hurried off to greet them.

"Well, anything you need from here, or is this just a visit?" Draco asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and casually leaned against the side of a bookcase.

"I actually do want to go look at some of the new cookbooks. Hermione mentioned some arrived, and I'm sure mum would love them for her birthday. She's been ranting about getting bored of her usual dishes." Ginny replied, and quickly hurried off to a corner of the shop that held all she would need regarding cooking new recipes, as well as tips and tricks in the kitchen.

Draco turned his attention to Blaise, who was trying very hard to look bored. Draco said nothing, just stared at his friend until he became unbearably uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What, Draco?" Blaise drawled, lazily turning his eyes on his fair skinned friend.

"When did that start?" Draco asked. He knew Blaise knew what he was asking, and waited patiently for an answer, while watching his friend struggle to conceal his surprise. Blaise cleared his throat and shifted his weight to his right leg.

"She's a bit difficult not to notice, dont you think?" was his curt response. Draco raised a brow at him.

"You mean to tell me your feelings are fresh and new?" he asked, knowing full well if Blaise said yes, he'd be lying through his teeth. As it was, Blaise said nothing, but looked down at his feet, his jaw clenched. "Right, thought not. How long, Blaise?"

"Since our fifth year..."

"Merlin." Draco was shocked. "That long?" How could he have never noticed?

Blaise nodded and cleared his throat again. His eyes wandered over to Ginny, who was now excitedly perusing the shelves with Hermione. She hopped up and down when she found something promising, snatching it from the top of the bookcase. Draco noticed Blaise flush at the sight of her.

"Mate, she's hot for Potter, isn't she?"

Blaise nodded again, and sadly looked up at his friend. "I saw her today, and I don't know what I was thinking. I 'accidentally' bumped into her just to say hello to her... I wanted to see if she was single, I suppose. She kept talking about Potter, though." Blaise shrugged and suddenly Draco felt a pang of sadness for his friend. He knew the feeling all too well, knowing you adore someone but they might not want to give you the time of day.

"Are you... going to try and see her again?" Draco was trying with immense difficulty not to make his friend upset. He had so many questions, but did not want to seem nosey and insensitive. Blaise let out a huff and dropped his crossed arms to his sides. Draco was concerned. Never in all his years as Blaise Zabini's friend, had he seen him this defeated before.

"I've found what I need!" Ginny proclaimed and bounded over, extremely happy with the three books held firmly in her hands. "One is for mum, and two are for me. Quidditch books." she said, grinning ear to ear. Blaise let out the quietest of sighs, looking fondly at her, before plucking the two Quidditch books from her grasp. "Oy!" she yelped.

"I'll get these for you. I would buy all three, but that would defeat the point of you getting your mother a gift."

"No, Blaise! Honestly, I can-"

"Just let me, okay? It's a gift. Pick your own reason of what for." He strode away and Hermione followed to assist him. Ginny stared after him, mouth gaping and Draco snickered.

"Red, you should probably go and thank him for the lovely gifts."

Ginny snapped her mouth shut and glared at him.

"Don't call me Red." and she stomped off to join the others. Draco laughed again, watching her thank Blaise over and over profusely, and his friend blushed bright red, even with his dark complexion, Draco could see it from where he stood. His friend was in way over his head, and Draco frowned. He didn't want Blaise to be heartbroken, or worse, fall so deeply for the Weasley but never be able to have her. That was a pain no one should carry. He thought of his late Godfather, and how he felt when he heard of his unrequited love. It had upset Draco deeply that Snape endured such a pain for his entire life, never allowing himself to move on. Would Blaise end up the same way? He truly hoped not.

"Draco, would you like to go over the upcoming event with me? There are some details we need to hammer out." Hermione wandered over to him once their friends had gone, and he'd found she'd closed up shop already and reset the till. He nodded, calling to Luna, letting her know where they'd be, before he led Hermione upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was sat in his room on the edge of his bed when a light knocking came from his door.

"Come." He called quietly, lost in his own thoughts. His mother peered in and sauntered gracefully to his side.

She sat quietly watching him, back straight, hands folded delicately on her lap and waited for him to speak.

"Yes, mother?" he asked, looking to the floor still. He knew he must be being rude, but couldn't bring himself to move.

"I get the impression, my dear, that your heart is heavily weighed down by something." she said, gently resting her hand on his arm.

"I have something I need to tell you... but I do worry you will not be accepting of my choice." He said, so quietly it was barely audible.

"Draco, my dragon. You need not worry about anything. I trust your judgement, and hope that you know your happiness means more to me than anything." came his mother's reply. He turned his head and looked at her. He stared for a long, silent moment, clenching his teeth and gripping his trousers in tight fists.

"I'm... I believe I am in love. With Hermione Granger."

He felt the tension grip his mother, no matter how hard she tried to conceal the reaction. Her face remained impassive, but he could see the swirl of emotions in her eyes. He swallowed down the discomfort he felt at his confession. There was a sudden need within him to reveal his feelings, after seeing Blaise. After thinking about Severus. Draco did not want to become trapped by secrets or fear for his growing feelings for his witch. He wanted her to stay with him, through everything, and did not want anyone attempting to prevent their relationship from going forth.

"Why did this trouble you so, my dragon?" she asked nonchalantly.

"She is muggle born. She fought against your husband's beliefs." Draco replied and watched his mother's gaze drop to their hands. He swore he'd seen a flicker of moisture in her eyes, but when she returned her gaze to his, it was gone.

"She is talented, beautiful, intelligent, and I assume treats you well enough to capture your heart in such a way. How could that be upsetting to me, my love?"

Draco stared at her, dumbstruck by her words, and in a completely uncharacteristic show of emotion, he threw his arms around her waist and buried his face in her loose tresses.

"Mum..." He whispered. He hadn't called her that since he was a small child. She slowly relaxed under his embrace and wrapped her arms lovingly around him. Draco's shoulders shook and she rested her head on his, quietly allowing him to cry with relief onto her shoulder.

 **End Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**LEMONS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 22**

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was trying very hard not to cry, but knew she was sure to fail any moment. She felt a tightness in her chest like she'd not felt in so long, and covered her lips with her fingertips, a desperate attempt to subdue her sobs. She inhaled deeply through her nose several times, and tried to smile as her friend strode towards her again. Raul and his father were loading up the family car with his various suitcases and saying their goodbyes to his mother and his siblings. Spotting her off to the side, Raul made his way toward her. He stopped within arms reach and they just stood, staring at one another.

Hermione couldn't hold it back any longer and felt the tears fall, regardless of her restraint. Raul offered a sad smile and raised his hand to wipe her cheeks clear. She stepped forward and possessively wrapped her arms around his slender frame. She rested her head on his chest and he clasped his arms firmly around her.

"You're my best friend, and you're leaving."

"I am."

"I feel very jealous."

"Of?"

"All the people that you're going to cheer up, make laugh, be brutally honest with, and pick outfits for."

He laughed quietly, and rubbed his hand across her wild hair.

"Daft bint. You know you can call me anytime."

"Not the same." she whined playfully, hugging him tighter.

"You've got Harry, and Draco. They will keep you sane. And from what I've seen, Draco dresses fairly well. Learn from him."

"I don't look good in three piece suits." she mumbled, making her friend laugh again. He rolled his eyes, and brought her out to arms length.

"I'm going to miss you, so so much. You may have been the brightest witch, but you can be the clutziest, dimmest muggle sometimes and you always make me laugh. Plus, you're a phenomenal friend."

"Raul, you are going to make me ugly cry, and you and I b-both know that is n-not a good thing." Hermione stuttered, trying hard to hold her tears back. He smiled at her, and his eyes sparkled with their own tears.

"How ever will you cope without my teasing, sweetheart?" he asked, wiping more tears from her cheek.

"Horribly!" she gasped and flung her arms around him again. He laughed, and couldn't help but to just let her squeeze him within an inch of his life.

"Raul, do you promise to visit as much as you can? And call? And write? And-"

"Owlpost? Morse Code?" he asked, smiling at the absurdity. She pulled back again with a deep scowl. He let out a huge guffaw and pat her on the head.

"Raul, it's time to go, hijo." His father called in his deep, Spanish accent.

"Sí, ya voy." Raul called back, and looked at Hermione with his sparkling eyes again. "I won't be a stranger, sweets. I promise. Besides, I'll be expecting you to give me those details of you and the Slytherin Sex God's escapades." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed loudly when her jaw dropped. With a wave and a flourish of his bum in her direction, he hopped in the car and drove off.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, hugging herself, and couldn't help feeling like a piece of her heart was leaving, too. Yes, she had Harry and Draco, and even Ron and Ginny, but Raul was someone special. A link to her muggle life, and he accepted her fully for everything she was. Not even her parents had been that understanding, and she already missed him terribly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco received an owl from Hermione quite late in the evening, and judging from the tone in her words, she was feeling very sad due to her friends departure to America. She'd insisted he come over to distract her from her feelings. He was shrugging on a coat when his mother walked passed his room, and saw him through the open door.

"Where are you going, my son?" she asked, pausing in his doorway.

"Hermione is feeling rather gloomy tonight, so I'm off to try and cheer her up. Not sure what I could possibly do..." Draco couldn't help but to feel a tiny bit nervous. This was another strange new thing he was encountering in his relationship with Hermione. He wasn't used to having to console anyone. He really hoped he didn't fuck anything up.

"Oh, my dear, your presence will be enough to sooth her aching heart. I trust it is not a serious issue?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really, I mean, her friend has moved to America for school, and she is taking it quite hard. He kept her rooted in the muggle world."

His mother nodded in understanding.

"Oh! One moment." she said and hurried out of his room. Draco stared after her, bewildered by the sudden outburst. His mother never broke form for anything, so his curiousity was certainly peeked.

She returned as he was just slipping his shoes on, and handed him a long box. He looked at her with a raised brow before pulling open the box and his eyes went wide.

"Mother?"

She smiled, and nodded. "That will surely help her to feel better, my dragon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione hooked up her fireplace to allow Draco easy access to and from her flat, so when she heard the burst of flame from her living room, she knew he'd arrived. She moved from her bedroom to greet him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist engulfing her in a warm, tender hug.

"Mmm, thank you for coming." She inhaled deeply and allowed his scent to encapsulate her senses. He was absolutely intoxicating. "I was beginning to wallow."

Draco frowned and leaned back to look at her. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Have you had anything to eat, my little lioness?" he asked, gently smoothing the frazzled hair away from her face. She shook her head and averted her eyes. She already felt guilty and he hasn't even said anything yet. "Hermione Jean Granger, you must take care of yourself."

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know why I am this upset to be honest. I just never thought Raul would go so far away from me."

Draco led her to sit with him on her couch. He extended his leg across the cushions, his back against the arm rest, and pulled her to lie with him on her side, against his chest.

"Well, it's understandable. He was a likeable bloke."

"Bloke wouldn't be the word I'd use, but yes, he certainly was. He was there when I was at my absolute lowest, and without even knowing at first what I'd gone through, and why I was so closed off, he let me know everyday he was there for me. Once I opened up more and even when I revealed that I am a witch, his steady loyalty and friendship and honesty has never once fluctuated. He accepted me, and began to help me move passed all my trauma. He was the one that convinced me to come back, you know. He is truly my best friend."

Draco hummed his acknowledgement and gave her a soft squeeze.

"I know no one can ever take his place, but he will come back and visit, I'm sure, as often as possible. Til then, am I an okay substitute?" Draco asked, smirking as she swat at him gently.

"You are wonderful." she murmured and he gave her another light squeeze. They were quiet for a moment, before Hermione turned in his arms and began to place soft kisses along his collar bone and neck. He inhaled slowly, gripped her waist and tilted his head back. She started to nip and lick along his pulse point, and Draco let out the breath he forgot he was holding.

"You're not trying to ravage me because you feel sad, are you?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"I'm trying to ravage you because I'm horny." was her quipped response between her hot, open mouth kisses, her tongue gliding smoothly across his flesh.

Draco groaned, and pulled her more fully onto his lap. She instinctively began to grind down on him and he felt his cock quickly harden and protest against his trousers. She moved her lips to his now and they kissed feverishly. He could feel her tremble with need against him.

"I want you, Draco." she moaned into his mouth and he suddenly felt uncontrollable. He swept her up in his arms in one fluid motion, rising to his feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist and walked her to her bedroom. They continued to kiss and she had her fingers laced through his hair when they fell onto the bed. Draco waved his hand and their clothes flew away from them onto the floor, not wanting to waste time with undressing this time.

The sudden feel of her warm, soft breasts pressed to his chest made him dizzy. Her body felt incredible pressed against him.

"Draco.." she whispered, desperate to feel every bit of him on her as she could. He stilled her hands and scooted down her body, sprinkling gentle kisses along the way. She wiggled her hips, anxious of his actions, and gasped when he settled his face between her thighs and flicked his tongue out to meet her clit. He looked up toward her, and she was absolutely a vision. Her cheeks flushed crimson, her hair a halo of wild loose curls, her eyes an everlasting pool of want and desire. She was stunning. He smiled and returned his attention to her clit, never breaking eye contact with his witch. He loved watching her reaction to every small touch and tingle. He placed his tongue flat on her nub and lapped slowly, causing deep, sultry moans to rise out of her chest and escape her lips. Her breathing became labored, and he worked his tongue over the folds of her pussy and enjoyed her mewls and whimpers for more.

"Oh, Draco. Ohhh, ohhh mmm yes, Draco, yes..."

She was rocking her hips in time with every lick and suck, the sensations she felt were so heightened, she was quickly losing control. He focused his tongue back to her bundle of nerves, and maneuvered two fingers into her slick pussy. She gasped and bucked forward. He tightened the grip of his other hand around her hip to keep her stationery as he found the spongy bit on her inner walls and gently rubbed and carressed her to the edge of that shattering orgasm she so wanted.

"Oh yes, oh fuck, oh fuck, Draco, YES, GODS YES!" Hermione's moans erupted from her like an angry volcano, bursting and churning through her like scorching waves of relief. Her hips rolled against his gently moving lips and tongue as she slowly relaxed and floated down from her climax. He felt her continue to shudder slightly, and crawled his way up her body, discreetly wiping his mouth before kissing her. She moaned into his kiss and held him close. She was already reacting to him again, and he moved to settle himself between her legs, which she gladly spread wide for him.

Grasping his member, he slid the tip across the entry of her pussy, slowly teasing his way from her delicate clit,down, and up again. She watched him hungrily, breathing still heavy from her orgasm. He placed his free hand on her lower stomach and she felt the familiar tingling heat of his magic as he wordlessly cast the contraceptive spell, and finally he slipped inside her. They both moaned, her tight walls gripping at his shaft, allowing him to fit snugly within their embrace, and he started moving. Slowly at first, but as her moans and cries became pleas and trembling screams, he quickened his pace. He was flush against her, kissing along her neck, taking her nipple into his mouth and holding her tightly. She was gasping his name repeatedly, urging him on, begging for more and finally he felt her break all around him, her body convulsing with pleasure and he was right alongside her. The euphoria of his climax was brilliant. He shuddered and grunted into her hair, clutching her body as though she would slip away from him any moment. He breathed deeply, calming himself and heard her soft moans as her body stilled as well. He rolled to her side and pulled her close, caressing his fingers along her thigh and hip.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, flatterer."

She turned to face him, smiling sleepily. He kissed the tip of her nose and looked deep into her eyes.

"I mean it, you're stunning." He whispered, and he watched that blush he loved so much steal her complexion in the dim light of her room.

"I have something for you," he said softly. She was so tired now, but looked at him curiously. He waved his hand lazily, and summoned the box his mother gave him from his coat pocket. It drifted over and he caught it, handing it over to Hermione. She looked at him again, questions flitting through her mind and he laughed. "Just open it, babe."

Pulling the top up, she exposed the most amazing braided gold bracelet, with little gemstones in various colors placed every now and then throughout. It glinted at her in the candle light and she looked back at Draco, speechless. He reached for it and gestured for her wrist. She lifted her arm and he was able to secure the bracelet onto her. Rubbing her hand lovingly, he kissed her cheek.

"This is from the Malfoy family line, and it's imbued with generations of protective and healing charms. It's quite special, because each new... each new wife to join into the Malfoy family would add their birthstone to the bracelet."

He watched her reaction to his words carefully. Her eyes grew wide and glistened.

"Draco..."

"Hermione, I am in love with you. So much so, that I cannot fathom going a moment further in life without you. One day, I will make you my wife, and I just hope this proves to you how genuinely I feel. I love you.." He whispered, his voice shaking terribly. Was he a Malfoy, or not? No one would be able to tell with the way he was acting.

She kissed him slowly, savoring the feel of his lips on hers and he toyed with a curl that framed her pretty face. They broke apart for a breath and he was watching her again.

"I love you, Draco. I don't think I was letting myself admit it until now, but I know that's what it is. I love you."

She smiled up at him again, and snuggled closer, tucking her head under his chin. He listened to her breathing even out and become slow and rhythmic. She'd peacefully fallen asleep.

Draco let out a sigh and rubbed her naked back with his thumb. He knew he loved her. He felt it in every fiber of his being. He felt his magic pulse at their closeness and knew, this witch was it for him. He was so in love but knowing she felt the same sent his heart soaring, and he knew he would endeavor every moment to prove his affections, no matter what.

 **End Chapter 22**

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N I'm not gonna lie, I struggled with this chapter. I tried not to rush it, but it still feels like it is. Let me know what you think. xoxox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hermione woke before Draco the following morning and was shifting her gaze from his calm sleeping face, to the beautiful bracelet on her wrist. She traced her fingers along the intricate braids, and noticed there were no sapphires at all. If she were to become the next Malfoy bride, hers would be the first. Her face grew warm at the thought and she bit her bottom lip. Hermione was certain now about her feelings for the wizard beside her, but she was surprised she'd admitted them so honestly to him last night when she could scarcely admit it to herself prior to his lovely confession. She felt her heart flutter, and smiled.

She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"What are you grinning at over there?" came Draco's sleepy muffled voice from behind her mane of hair.

"It's not polite to spy on people, Draco." She said, turning to face him, and he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I can't help it. You're impossible for me to ignore." he mumbled, an adorable sleepy grin spread across his face. Hermione stroked his cheek, and kissed him gently.

"Breakfast?" she asked, and he grunted in response, but pulled her tighter to him. She laughed and fiddled with the hair that fell into his face. "You're cute." Draco groaned.

"Never describe a Malfoy as cute, Granger."

"I do what I want." she replied, and shuffled out of his grip. "I'm going to go get breakfast started, we need to be at the shop in an hour."

He groaned again and flipped onto his back, grabbing her pillow and smashing it onto his face. She gazed at him with confused amusement, and shook her head.

"Oh, stop being dramatic." she chided, and he peeked at her from under the pillow. She couldn't help but giggle at him. He really was quite cute. She blew him a teasing kiss and headed out to the kitchen. She decided she was in the mood for omelets and bacon, and set to work.

Eventually, Draco padded his way out of the room, and into her kitchen. Hermione was finishing up plating their food, and he sat at the table as she set his plate in front of him. He was watching her move about, clearing up her mess before setting down across him. She gave him a sweet smile and began to eat. Draco couldn't help but to stare at her between every bite he took. This witch had done what no other could. She had his heart clamped firmly in her fist without even trying, and he almost feared what the future held for them. He was mad for her. Something as simple as sitting down to a meal she made for him in her home made him feel like a blithering idiot. She made him feel welcome and wanted and as though he mattered. He wondered briefly if she realized how far gone he was for her. He wondered if she really felt the same.

"Why are you watching me like that?" she asked sheepishly. He shook himself out of his musings and grunted as he took another huge mouthful of his omelet. He pointedly began talking about their busy day to avoid any other awkward questions.

"Are you ready for today? It's going to be nervewrecking. I have never done anything for small children before in my life." He said, taking a gulp of the apple juice Hermione poured for him.

"I am confident that it will turn out well. You're a wonderful host. Just turn on your Malfoy charm and it's smooth sailing." She replied, looking him straight in his eyes. He nodded and settled back in his seat.

"Are you going to tell me who our guest Author will be?"

He grinned mischievouly at her and shook his head. "Uh uh, Granger. We must not spoil the fun." He said, rather cheekily and grinned wider at her scowl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was very pleased with the set up in his shop. Luna outdid herself this time with the treats and drinks she so lovingly produced for their event. He particularly enjoyed the Bowtreacle Pudding, and the Nifflers Elixir, which tasted quite tangy and sweet.

He roamed about, ensuring the tables they set up with the featured book were properly displayed and easily accessible for anyone wanting to purchase. He made sure their merchandise area was easily navigable and clean. Once that was sorted, he walked to the back room where the small stage and beautifully painted woodscape was. There was plenty of space for the children and their parents or guardians, and a large table off to the side filled with Luna's lovely refreshments. He was getting more and more excited as the line just outside the shop grew, and couldn't wait for Hermione to arrive. She'd needed to do a few things before heading over, so he eagerly awaited her appearance.

He heard the familiar twinkle of the bell on the door and walked to the front of the shop to greet Hermione, except it wasn't Hermione. A wide grin spread on his face.

"Rolf, thank you so much for coming out to do this for us!" Draco greeted the gentlemen with a firm handshake and pat on his shoulder. Rolf Scamander offered a wide grin of his own and shook his head.

"Nonsense, when I got your letter requesting I be a guest Author, and with Luna constantly asking if I'd finally given into fate, I could not imagine declining." He let out a smooth chuckle and let his eyes wander the shop. "This is wonderful, Draco! You have breathed a new life between these walls!"

Draco grinned at the compliment, and both men turned when the light twinkle of the bell above the door went off again.

"Draco, the que outside is the length of the shop already! It's going to be- oh! Rolf!? Oh my goodness! How are you?" Hermione rushed up to the men, a huge smile on her pretty face and Rolf pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione Granger! I have not seen you since my wedding! All is well, I trust?"

Hermione nodded and suddenly, comprehension seemed to grip her brain.

"You're our guest Author?! That's wonderful! I knew you were writing children's books, but I have not read them yet. I am so excited to hear one!" She was practically bouncing on her feet. Draco smiled, watching her eyes sparkle with delight. How beautiful his witch is.

Rolf let out a hearty laugh and hugged her again. "Yes, I look forward to seeing the children's reactions. This will be my first public reading. I admit, I'm quite nervous."

Hermione gave his hand a light squeeze. "You're going to do brilliant!"

Luna made her way over once she heard the laugh of her husband from the kitchen.

"Hello, my love. Did you run into any nargles on the way here?" she spoke serenely as she snaked an arm around his neck. Rolf dipped down to place a chaste kiss on her lips and looked to his wife adoringly.

"No, my dear. I was very quick to avoid them." He chuckled. Draco had the distinct impression Rolf knew not to argue these pretend creatures, but to instead indulge his wife and appease her fantasies of the unknown beasts. This seemed to satisfy Luna anyway and she nodded.

"Wonderful, I can stop worrying than, and go finish up the Murtlap Mud Pie."

Draco made a face and watched her walk off. "I hope that tastes a lot better than what it sounds." He said, to which Hermione giggled and Rolf laughed. "Well, Rolf. The reading area is in the back, if you'd like to go and prepare. We will be opening the doors in about ten minutes."

Rolf nodded and made his way to the back of the shop. Hermione turned to Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco brushed a loose curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hello, beautiful." He said quietly. She smiled widely at him and stood on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Hello." She said, and he smiled back.

"Are you pleased with our first reader?" Draco asked, knowing how giddy she was but just simply wanting to hear her excitement again. Her eyes sparkled brilliantly once more and she laughed.

"Oh I am so thrilled! Rolf is amazing with children! He told me a story one time of when he went hiking through Africa and came across a village. The children there bombarded him because he looked so different. He spent a lot of time playing with them, and telling them stories through drawings in the sand. He hated to leave them, he said. He wants to go back one day with Luna."

Draco smiled at this. He didn't know that about Rolf, but he was happy he did now. It made the purely Hufflepuff image of the man burn brighter in Draco's mind, and he was quite pleased.

"Well, we better let every one file in now. I imagine the children are restless waiting outside." She said, looking toward the door. Draco nodded and headed over to open up shop. Their customers and guests began filing in, every now and then someone would stop to shake his hand and say a few kind words. Draco felt elated. He finally thought people were respecting him more, seeing what he was continuing to do for the community.

He and Hermione both grinned as their guests realized who their guest Author was, and many of the children clapped their hands excitedly and began jumping up and down. Flashes of light went off as the few news journalists allowed to join took photos of Rolf greeting some of the kids in the front and speaking with various parents before the reading began. Every one was huddling around Luna as she handed out a treat of their choice and her delicious Niffler Elixir.

The event went smoothly, and Draco was so pleased to see Rolf quickly fall into his element with the kids and read his newest book, _Ro and the Escape of the_ _Nifflers_. He'd mentioned that it was based off something from his childhood. Draco could imagine living as the grandchild of Newt Scamander. That must have been a life full of adventures with all kinds of magical creatures. Draco thoroughly enjoyed the book, even if it was for children. The bit where Ro had to pretend he was a chandelier was particularly funny to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am completely exhausted." Draco huffed, falling back onto Hermione's couch. The night had finally ended to some very happy families and a very humbled Rolf. The event was a huge success, as they'd sold out of all of the copies of Rolfs book, as well as the merchandise they had themed after his story.

"Same. Still, it was incredible. All those adorable children in complete awe and wonder tonight. That was the purest magic I've seen in quite some time." Hermione said, curling up next to Draco on her couch. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to rest her head on his chest. He hummed in agreement and stroked her wild curls down and away from his face.

"Would you like to do something tomorrow, since the shop will be closed?" he asked her quietly. She sat up and looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I'd love to do you, if you don't mind." She replied seductively.He raised an eyebrow at her and let out a breathy laugh.

"What happened to being exhausted, minx?"

"I always have energy when it comes to you, Malfoy." She replied quietly, now placing gentle kisses along his neck and collar bone. He inhaled sharply when he felt her nip at his flesh.

"Bloody hell, witch." he mumbled, and she hummed against his skin, her hands caressing over his chest and down to his stomach. He turned his head and caught her lips with his and they kissed sweetly, passionately. Draco could not take it anymore, and scooped her into his arms before bolting them to her bedroom. She giggled against his lips, and before they knew it, they were both on her bed, stark naked.

 _Exhaustion be damned,_ Dracothought _. I will never deny this stunning woman._

 **End Chapter 23**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Do you really have to go?" Draco grumbled, watching Hermione pull some clean trousers up her supple bum. She laughed lightly at his childish tone, and eyed him ruefully.

"You could always join us, Draco."

His face twisted into something of disgust and he scoffed.

"The day I ever set foot in a Weasleys home will be a dangerous one, indeed." He watched her, his eyes narrowing further with every word he spoke. She just sighed and shook her head.

"If you and I are going to work, you've got to accept them. I'm already doing a lot of damage control as it is, skipping out on them like I did... I'm not even sure if Ron will even speak to me after that night at the pub... but the point is, everyone else will be there and it's important I am, too."

Draco huffed again and crossed his arms. Hermione smiled at him, finding amusement in the way he was scowling at her. She walked over to where he stood by her door and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Draco, why don't you come with me? We don't have to stay long, and I promise they'll behave."

She was looking lovingly into his storming eyes, seeing every wave of conflict and emotion flickering by before he steeled himself back up and let out a long breath.

"No, Hermione. You go. Enjoy your friends. Maybe one day..." he trailed off, not able to complete his sentence. She leaned up on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss on his frowning lips.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Lock up when you leave." she replied, stepped back, and apparated away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed upon her arrival to the Burrow. She was just entering through the front door to see Harry walking through the sitting room into the kitchen.

"Hermione, you're here!" he beamed at her and enveloped her quickly into a tight hug. "How are you?"

She grinned at him and replied breathily, "Oh I'm wonderful! Where's everyone else?"

Harry inclined his head toward the door that led out into the back garden.

"Ron, George, Charlie, Dean, and Neville are having a little game of Quidditch, which I am about to join. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are setting the table out there up for dinner, Mr. Weasley is tinkering about in his garage, and Luna is... conversing with garden gnomes?"

Hermione had wide eyes. "Neville is playing Quidditch?! Luna is here?! She didn't mention anything."

Harry just nodded, waving her along to join him as they strode outside.

"Well, I suppose since Luna's father doesn't live far from the Weasleys, she's come here quite a lot. Especially after the war, Mrs. Weasley said she has paid quite a few visits here while on her way to or from visiting with her father. And as for Neville... I'm convinced he was coerced by the others, possibly bribed, to join in. He looks awfully peaky, now that I'm looking at him..." Harry trailed off and rushed off to join the others, forgetting about Hermione.

She didn't mind, however, and made her way over to the table where the two female Weasleys were busy arranging plates and platters.

"Oh! Hermione, sweet heart! So glad you could come!" Mrs. Weasley gushes upon noticing her approach. She rushed over and pulled her into a tight, motherly hug and kisses both her cheeks. "You're looking well! Come, come, lay out the silverware would you, dear?"

Hermione nodded and watches the stout woman bustle off back into the house.

"Hello, Hermione!"

"Hi, Ginny. How've you been?" Hermione asked, evaluating her friend. She had to admit, Ginny was not looking her best. She had dark circles under her eyes, and he hair looked a bit more brittle than usual. She must have not had time to do the glamours she so loved, before her mother accosted her for assistance. She noticed her eyes flicker over to the boys, and had the feeling she was checking where a certain raven haired wizard was in relation to them.

"Im.. I'm alright. You know, just been a bit preoccupied with training for tryouts to join the Harpies Quidditch team..." Ginny busied herself with the napkins, when Hermione thinned her lips into a line and placed down the few silverware sets she was holding.

"Ginny," she said warmly, stepping to her friends side and taking her hands in hers, "Have you spoken to him yet? About how you feel?"

Ginny dropped her gaze to the floor and shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and straighted up almost immediately.

"As I said, I've been preoccupied." she said resolutely, and walked away into the house after her mother.

Hermione sighed. As much as Ginny tried to act like her feelings for Harry had not lingered after the war, Hermione knew better. Once the war was over, Harry decided he would go straight into Auror training and not back to Hogwarts, where Ginny of course had to return for her seventh year. Harry became so career oriented, that having an ongoing long distance relationship with Ginny just would not work. After several arguments, they broke it off, but Ginny never seemed to move on.

Hermione waved her wand and the the table was all set, and she looked across the garden to see Harry dipping around George to score a swift goal. She shook her head. He was still always so busy, constantly going out on raids, sometimes lasting a month at a time. She wondered when he would be ready to settle down finally and have a life, and a family. She thought he would eagerly want those things, not having had much of it as he grew up. She sighed again, and her eyes landed on a movement among the taller grass in the garden, just passed the vegetable patch. She spotted Luna crawling around, seemingly speaking to the little gnomes that were fleeing in every direction away from her, cackling madly.

Soon enough, Molly sorted out all the food and called everyone to sit down to their meal. The boys came over, laughing raucously, and telling about who actually got the most points. Ron was adamantly defending himself, saying the sun was in his eyes and he couldn't see when George scored eight goals on him, when he finally noticed Hermione stood nearby, watching their approach. He instantly tensed, and ducked his head down, following quickly beside Bill to take a seat at the other end of the table. Hermione puffed out a breath, and took a seat next to Arthur and Harry.

Everyone settled and tucked into the delicious food that Mrs. Weasley prepared. She really always seemed to top her previous meals somehow.

Hermione basked in the flavors of her vegetable medley soup, when Harry turned his attention to her and quietly asked,"So, you and Malfoy a thing yet?"

Hermione attempted to hold back her choking gasp over a spoonful of the delectable soup, and glared at Harry.

"Why in Merlins name are you asking this right now?" she hissed, blushing furiously. His eyes roamed over her face, and a huge grin split his face.

"So that's a yes." he stated simply, and she continued to splutter over her bowl rather gracelessly while he watched in amusement. He lazily pounded her back a couple times and she glared at him again, but did not deny what he'd said.

"Ginny knows, and Luna and of course you... I have no idea if Ginny said anything, but I don't think she would have." Hermione said quietly, and Harry nodded but she could see his expression fall slightly at the mention of the Red headed girl he'd had a crush on for so long while at Hogwarts. He recovered quickly, though, and schooled his expression, once more turning the topic back to her.

"Is he being a good ferret?" he asked with his annoyingly handsome lopsided grin. She rolled her eyes.

"He treats me very well, and I am quite happy." She replied, and took a rather larger than usual bite of smashed potatoes. Harry snorted behind his cup and nodded.

"That's good to hear, Hermione, really. Even if it is Malfoy."

"What about Malfoy?"

Harry and Hermione froze and turned their eyes to Neville, who had heard the tail end of their whispered conversation. The whole table grew quiet and Hermione silently cursed Harry for his carelessness.

"Uh, w-what, Neville?" Hermione said, a bit more shrill than she intended. She was staring wide eyed at the boy and Harry was fidgeting slightly beside her.

"Has Malfoy done something?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

Hermione groaned while Harry snickered beside her. She seat at him and her face went red. She knew how guilty she looked right now but Merlin, she could never lie well. At that very moment she saw Ron shoot up out of his chair, hands clenched at his side's, a look of explosive rage on his face turning him the deepest shade of red she had ever seen.

"Ron..." Harry said slowly, knowing already that his friend had quickly put the pieces together. Soon, at Rons reaction, so did everyone else. Luna and Ginny already knew so they just sat there at the table watching the scene unfold.

"You- are you- HOW THE BLOODY HE'LL COULD YOU!?" Ron bellowed, causing everyone to jump. He was shaking horribly, and Hermione just hawked at his reaction.

"Ronald! Language!" his mother chided, raising to her feet as well.

Hermione jumped up.

"I am seeing Draco Malfoy. He treats me so lovingly, and he is funny, clever and so very handsome. He offered me a great new job, has been my friend, doesn't treat me like I'm invisible and even though we had a rocky past, he apologizes to me constantly and instead of just leaving it at that, he does his best to show me with his actions how much he wants to make it up to me, even though I told him he need not worry so. I do not need ANYONE'S permission to be with him. I'm leaving. Thank you for the lovely meal, Mrs. Weasley and I do apologize for leaving so abruptly."

Hermione turned her nose up at Ron, and hurried out the door of the Burrow to apparate away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione appeared in her living room to find Draco still there, fast asleep with a book open and face down across his chest. She felt tears prick at her eyes and she let out a quiet, shuddering breath. She just watched him, his chest rising and falling with his deep and even breaths, his eye lids fluttering while he dreamt, his hair falling delicately all around his head and the subtle twitchy movements in his arms and legs from being on the couch. He was so stunning to her, and he was so kind and so far from what so many people thought him to be and she wasn't ashamed to be with him but she hated how it felt when people looked at her like she was doing something disgusting by associating with him.

The effect he was having on the community was slowly, sluggishly changing, and she knew he was doing his best every single day to make a new and better life for himself. Why was it so hard for someone claiming to be her best friend to see that? Why did she let him get to her so bad. She shook some of the curls out of her face and startled when she heard a knock on her door. Taking another glance at Draco, she quickly shifted to the door and opened it.

"Harry... Ginny..." She whispered, and they gave her timid smiles and looks of remorse, even though they were at no fault for that nitwits actions. She quietly stepped outside and clicked the door shut as silently as she could. "Hey, um Dracos asleep on my couch... I didn't know he would still be here."

They both nodded and Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Let's go for a walk then." She said and they started off towards the nearby park. They walked in companionable silence for awhile before Harry cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Weasley throttled Ron as soon as you left. She was yelling about his incompetence, and inconsiderate behavior. He looked a right mess when she was through with him."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Then George shoved something under his door frame when he'd gone upstairs. Made about a hundred poppers go off in his room..He came running out, almost falling down the stairs. He went out into the yard grumbling to himself, and then we decided to come check on you. That was some speech, Hermione.."

Hermione just listened to her friends and sniffled, fighting to keep her emotions in check. Harry swung an arm around her shoulders.

"He'll come around, Hermione. Don't worry."

"Worry!?" she suddenly snapped. "What the bloody fuck should I worry for? He's the one being a prat, while I am just trying to live my life! I came BACK! What more could he possibly want from me!?"

Harry and Ginny halted, shock on their faces as Hermione ranted. She huffed out a deep sigh and turned to face them.

"I'm sorry. Draco may be rubbing off on me."

Ginny snorted. "I'll say. That was amazing." Harry had a bemused expression on his face now and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Hermione. Ron used to be in love with you. You know this. He might still be, I'm not sure. But you have to know that the thought that Malfoy got you instead does not sit well with him. Malfoy got you to come back, and to stay. That's something Ron couldn't do. It's frustrating for him."

Hermione felt herself deflate completely at Harry's words.

"Raul is the one that convinced me to come back..." She whispered, half heartedly, even though she knew deep down, Draco was the biggest reason.

"You know, of you want me to try and talk to him, I will. I can't promise I won't also wallop him, but I'll do my best to be civil." Ginny said, managing to smirk and grumble all at the same time.

"I'll hold on to your wand so you can't hex him." quipped Harry. "Although, I may do it myself if he starts acting like a got again..." He added as an after thought.

Hermione couldn't help it and laughed at her two friends and pulled them both to hug her. "You are both ridiculous, honestly."

End Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 ** _Book Shop Vandalised_**

 _Reporting from Diagon Alley by_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _In the early morning hours, one Draco Malfoy arrived on site of his newly procured book shop, Kneaded Anthologies, formerly known as Flourish and Blotts, to meet with Auror Harry Potter and Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.The scene that greeted said ex-death eater was truly heartbreaking to anyone that enjoyed spending their time here._ _From what we have been able to ascertain, all front shop windows have been blown out, the front cashiers station has been bashed in, and the bookcases all around the shop have been torn apart, knocked over or damaged in some other way. Countless tomes could be seen scattered across the floor and ground inside and out of the shop, many with torn pages or ripped bindings._ _It seems the café and office have been left untouched and nothing has been reported as stolen, however this remains a small comfort as the heart of Kneaded Anthologies has been mutilated, many of the books it held practically irreplaceable._ _No statement as of yet has been received from the young Malfoy heir or any Ministry affiliated members._ _We did manage a brief encounter with one, Hermione Jean Granger, employee of Draco Malfoy._ _'We do not know why this has happened, or who is responsible, but we would like to make one thing very clear. We are not afraid, nor are we shaken by this. We will not be bullied, and most certainly will not shrink away in shame, for there is none to be had. Draco is a good man, and has brought something incredible forward for this community, and he will continue to do so, regardless of anyone that may still hold a petty grudge from a war that should be left in the past. Thank you.'_ _Could this be the handiwork of an old rival, a fellow ex-death eater holding a grudge, perhaps? Or could it have been someone that feels they have been wronged in some way by the young man?_ _Any new developments can be found in tomorrows evening edition of the Daily_ _Prophet._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was sat slumped at one of the tables in his shops café, along with Luna who occasionally pat him on the head when she felt he needed it. All Ministry officials had gone for the day to work the case elsewhere, and the reporters grew tired of the silence they were greeted with by everyone involved. He was trying very hard to remain optimistic, but he was frustrated that what he feared would happen, finally did. He thought the locals were warming up to him, and maybe even beginning to trust him after the events he held and the charities he'd donated to. He wasn't in it for the recognition, really. He just wanted respect, and not the kind begotten by way of fear or threat. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling it back out of his face and gripped it tightly, letting out an annoyed, long puff of air. Luna pat him on the head again.

The crunch of breaking glass underfoot drew their attention, and they saw Blaise, Theo and Hermione enter the shop. Theo looked angry, beyond it, to be quite honest. Blaise looked concerned, with his brow furrowed and eyes darting every which way as if the perpetrators were hidden among the rubble. Hermione looked... well, fierce. There was no other way to describe the flaming determination and resolve flashing in her eyes.

"This is _bullshit_!" Theo exclaimed, making his way over to their table. "What fucking coward decided to pull a stunt like this!? I'll find him and break the little bastards ne-"

"Theo!" Hermione admonished, and he promptly shut his mouth with a snap. She turned her attention back to the blond. "Draco, we will be fine. I know it's a bit of a blow, but we will be okay." She replied softly, walking to his side and running her hand across the back of his shoulders. Without a doubt, financially they were perfectly alright, since Draco didnt really rely on the shop as a source of income, but he also knew she wasn't talking about the money. He turned slightly to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face in her stomach and she continued to caress his shoulders and back.

"Draco, do you have any idea at all who might have done this?" Blaise asked, and Draco shrugged, still holding tightly to his witch.

"I suppose any number of people have wanted to do this since I bought the place... I just can't narrow down who actually would..."

They all stood in silence for a few moments before Luna spoke with her wind chime voice.

"We'd better start cleaning up. The sun is going down and I'm sure no one wants any Imps or Pixies making themselves at home here."

Everyone watched her rise and start waving her wand, repairing all the broken windows and some of the furniture near the front. Collectively, the group joined her efforts and quickly got the shop mostly back to one piece. The books would need to be handled with care. They began to rifle through, creating piles as they went. One pile of undamaged books, one of slight damage, one of ripped binding, and one for all the unsalvageables. It was tedious, and honestly it was upsetting. They'd lost quite a few valuable, and rare tomes because of the vandalism.

Several pops were heard just outside and they all turned to see Potter, Weasleyette and Longbottom.

"We have brought muggle chinese take out, ale and our assistance!" Potter called as they entered the shop. Theo cheered and Blaise tried not to look gobsmacked by Reds sudden appearance. Hermione and Luna quickly set up a couple of the tables so they could all sit down to eat, since it was getting a bit late and they were all famished.

Draco was staring from his spot towards the back, taking in the sight of Gryffindors and Slytherins, and of course the lone Ravenclaw, laughing, chatting and feasting together in his dilapidated shop. He almost wanted to pinch himself. He snapped out of his reverie when Potter walked up to him.

"Hey Malfoy." he had a sort of lopsided grin plastered on his face, causing him to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Potter." He drawled, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"I know about you and Hermione now, and well, I just wanted to say.. I want you to know I'm happy for both of you. Even if I think it's bloody barmy, she is obviously happy and that's important to me as her friend." Potter replied, holding his hand out for Draco to take.

Draco hesitated, but finally grasped his proffered hand and shook it.

"Let's eat and then finish up repairs, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week later, Hermione was making her way quickly through the ministry, finding herself in Harrys office.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hey, friend. Shut the door, will you?" he asked before taking a seat at his desk. She shut the door quietly and sat in the chair in front of him.

"Have you made anymore progress on our little vandal?" she asked, tapping her finger anxiously on her lap.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Whoever did it, did it cleanly. We couldn't find any leads, and using any DNA samples is essentially useless since people have been in and out of the shop so frequently. We even tried several magical detection spells to try and find some kind of trace signature, but even that has been fruitless. Whoever it was knew how to cover their tracks."

Hermione slouched in her seat a bit and stared at Harry for a moment.

"I wish I had a time turned so I could go back and see who did it." She mumbled and Harry chuckled.

"Yes, that would make it a lot easier, that's for sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco, come here."

He meandered over to his witch and slid his arms around her waist. She just arrived to the book shop and saw him sitting on the counter of the café looking sorry for himself.

"You've got to open the shop again, Draco. We have fixed everything, and replaced a good amount of the books. You cannot continue to tuck tail and run. That's not the man you are." She said calmly, her voice was soothing his mind and picking away at his trepidation. He sighed.

"You're right. I've been coming here every day since the incident with the intention of opening but something has held me back." He took in a deep breath. "Owl Luna. We are opening in an hour."

Hermione smiled adoringly at him and kissed him ever so sweetly before walking off to the office to pen a summons to their whimsical friend.

End Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

***Lemons galore and language.***

 **Chapter 26**

The day went well, and Hermione was so relieved to see that handsome smile back on Draco's face. He'd been so on edge every day since the break in and there were still no leads, so she did her best to make sure the work day went hitch free.

Luna created a new drink called The Golden Snidget and it tasted of honey, vanilla and coffee with triple espresso.

It really made one feel like they could actually buzz around a Quidditch pitch, that's for sure. At least it seemed pretty popular with the customers.

The customers. That was another huge spirit lifter for her wizard. Parents brought their children back, many of whom drew adorable pictures to give to Draco. Many people from various walks of life and occupations also brought in donations of books to help fill the shelves again. It was amazing, and she was certain she caught Draco fighting his emotions back, not wanting to break down from the overwhelming kindness in such a public setting.

"Ready to go home, my witch?" Draco asked at the end of their day, placing a light kiss to the top of her head. She nodded and they both said their good night's to Luna who volunteered to lock up for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They apparated straight into Dracos room in the Manor and without hesitation, Draco cast a silencing charm around the room, grasped her waist and spun her around, kissing her roughly. She gasped into his lips, surprised by the sudden shift in mood. She dragged her hands up his chest and intertwined her hands at the nape of his neck. He continued to kiss her, almost forgetting to breath, and then moved to pepper light pecks along her jaw and down her neck. He gently moved her to his bed and she flopped onto the edge when her legs hit the side of the mattress. She braced her arms behind her so she could lean back slightly and he hovered over her, pulling the buttons of her shirt from their holes and brushing the fabric to the side exposing her lace covered chest to his touch. He worked his way down, kissing, licking and sucking her flesh. His lips brushed across her nipple covered in the thin material, and he could feel it harden. He took it into his teeth gently and she moaned impatiently at the sensations.

"Draco, oh my god, please."

She was breathing heavily now, aching to feel him pressed on her, filling her completely. He didn't say anything, but kept up his teasing kisses all the way down, over her stomach, around her belly button and finally to the waist of her shorts. With a lazy wave of his hand, the button and zipper undid themselves, and he pulled the denim away from her body.

Hermione felt hypnotized by him. He was being so silent, which is not something he ever did before, but anytime he would send a glance her way, his eyes were burning into her very soul and his touch was igniting little fire trails across her flesh. It was absolutely incredible to witness this side of him. He was almost moving on instinct it seemed and she just tried to be patient and let him continue to assault her in all the most pleasurable ways.

Draco brushed his hands up both of her thighs and onto her stomach. With a light nudge he made her lay back with her legs still dangling over the side of the bed. Once she was comfortable he brought his hands slowly back down. She could feel his magic tingle across her warm skin and gasped at the sensation. It was amazing he could even make that feel so sensual.

He moved his hands under her bottom and pulled away her knickers, tossing them behind him and then placed his hands on the bottom side of her thighs to gently push her legs back, opening her wider to him. He hummed into her clit and the vibration sent her into a frenzy, wanting to feel the release she was longing for. He swirled his tongue gently around her little nub and flat over her soaked pussy. He hummed again, feeling her shudder on his face and he began to moan along with her, deep and guttural, his tone shaking her entire body apart. She was slowly losing all coherent thought. With every stroke of his tongue up her hot center, she gasped, whimpered and moaned for him. His name doing a dance on her lips, and she had to grip the bed sheets to stop herself from flailing about.

She groaned when she felt him pause. She looked down at him to see his eyes staring up at her. He looked absolutely ferrel in his lust. He lightly blew on her sex and she shuddered again. She saw the moment in his eyes where he made his decision, and he was suddenly back on her pussy, lips kissing and teasing, tongue lapping vigorously over her clit over and over and over again.

"Oh my god! Oh god, Draco! Yes, yes, yes, please yeeessss dont stop, don't stop," Hermione was quickly losing what little control she had left. She felt the coil in her belly tightening, her body growing hotter and hotter with ever pass of his tongue on her clit, the pressure of it building to a dangerously overwhelming peak. He pressed his tongue onto her clit and worked it up and down, humming as he went. Hermione couldn't resist bucking her hips, grinding her pussy right onto his face, begging for more pressure. He didn't even care and continued to attack her body while she squirmed and pressed herself firmly onto his perfect tongue.

"Fuck! Draco, yes, oh my god yes right there! I'm gonna- oh god Im gonna- FUCKKK!! DRACO,YES OH DRACO! DRACO!"

The coil inside her snapped, and she screamed like she'd never done before. Her body was spasming, jerking against his face, his tongue still moving across her clit and down her soaking pussy. She couldn't breath, her head was spinning and she had no idea what nonsense was spilling from her mouth anymore. She was writhing and twisting with pleasure, but he never stopped. The sensations were almost becoming too much. She was gasping, trying to pull away from his face but he held her tighter to him. He slowed his movements while she was at the height of her climax, but now as she was coming down, he sped up again. She screamed, begged him even though she didn't know for what exactly and suddenly there was the feeling again. The coil was reaching breaking point so rapidly she barely had time to register what was happening when she felt herself burst for him again. Her screams radiated the room and she was bucking wildly against his face. She wondered briefly how he was breathing, but couldn't be bothered to linger on it as his tongue slowed and lapped gently over her pussy a few more times, drinking all her essence up.

She laid there panting, shaking and dizzy from her orgasms. She vaguely became aware of him crawling up her body and laying beside her, studying her face. She looked over to him, exhaustion pulling at her eyes. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"Go to sleep, my sweet witch. We can play more later." He whispered, his voice husky and soaked with his desire for her. She wanted to protest. She wanted so badly to give him his release, but the fatigue overtook her and she was quickly pulled into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was watching the beautiful woman beside him sleep peacefully and marvelled at his circumstances. All the awful things in life he'd been constantly dealt, whether in the past or present, made him wonder how she could have ever chosen him. She was gentle and fiery all at once and never failed to keep him grounded and lift his sour moods. She chose him, and he would never take her for granted... but he also needed to squash an aging problem, and did not want to drag her into it. He wanted to pleasure her and make her comfortable and he didn't want her to worry about him.

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, sweet heart." He whispered, and tucked her in once he carefully scoot out of the bed.

He sighed and shook out his limbs. "Okay.." He breathed, and apparated away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sickeningly sweet smell assaulted his nose when he appeared in a fairly large clearing filled with various flower bushes and fruit trees. There was a dirt path leading through the flora and fauna, so he stepped onto it and followed it up a short way. It led out into another clearing, smaller this time, host to an ornate garden and seating area. He could see a figure relaxed on one of the outdoor lounges, and gripped his wand tightly in his hand.

"Hello, Draco. What brings you to my humble home?"

The voice grated on his ears and he felt his heart thumping painfully in his chest, his anger fueled adrenaline flowing through his veins.

"Pansy, were you the dumb bitch that destroyed my shop?" he ground out, stepping closer and locked his storming grey eyes with her piercing brown.

 **End Chapter 26** **A/N Sorry Flowers, I know you called Ron, but nope! Pansys back! Dun dun duuuun. lol okay, Ill update with another chapter tomorrow, I promise!! Ive got the story completed with 30 chapters, so everyday uploads til we are done ] Thanks for reading everyone!! Please review ]**


	27. Chapter 27

***Strong Language and mention of blood*** **A/N Hope youre well! Im taking my 9 year old son to see Fantastic Beasts RIGHT NOW so i figured Id post for you lovelies. Im so excited to see it again. Have you seen it yet? No spoilers! haha! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 27

Pansy watched him for a moment before allowing a completely insincere smile spread over her face. He was seething, pointing his wand at her, waiting silently for her to speak. She absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair through her fingers and stretched almost cat like before deciding to respond.

"Oh, sweet Draco, why ever would I do a thing like that?" she purred and fluttered her lashes at him. He sneered in reply and took one step closer.

"It was you, wasn't it? You blew up my fucking shop, why? Because I refused to have anything to do with you?" he was trembling with rage by this point. It took every ounce of discipline to prevent the magic he could feel rippling through him from shooting out at her and ripping her to shreds.

She pouted, and Draco couldn't help but feel disgusted. She was so obviously fake, it made his stomach turn.

"No, Draco. You know I would _never_ dirty my hands with such things."

There was more, he could see the glint in her eyes that told him she was lying and desperately wanted to say what was on the tip of her tongue.

"How could I be so foolish, forgive me." He said sarcastically, and glared at the porcelain witch. She smirked and rose to her feet, stepping around the garden table and stopping directly in front of his wand, the tip pressed firmly into her chest.

"I did, however, pay someone to take care of it for me. Too much, I might add, since they didn't seem to do that wonderful of a job." She drawled, and her eyes twinkled maliciously in his direction. His fist tightened around his wand and he pressed it harder against her, but she didn't even flinch.

"You and I both know you don't have what it takes, Malfoy. Once a coward, _always a coward._ " She said, her words dripping in venom.

He just stared, expression blank but mind racing. He wanted to blow her apart and be rid of her forever, but she was right. A part of him was despairing at the idea of causing physical harm, even to someone like her. She was worthless and pathetic and he loathed looking at the stupid bitch, but he couldn't bring himself to utter any spells. He was a coward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke to a cold and empty bed. She rubbed at her eyes, wondering if Draco was in the bathroom, but when she turned her head, she saw no light filtering from the opening at the bottom of the door. Fumbling around, she got up and found her knickers and shorts. Shrugging tiredly to herself she pulled them on, not having any other night clothes with her. It wasn't quite dark yet, late evening light still spilled into the room, and she yawned while closing the buttons of her top to cover herself again. She stood still for a moment just listening to the Manor creak and groan, before speaking.

"Tilda."

There was a light pop as Dracos personal elf appeared before her.

"Yes, mistress? Is you needing something froms Tilda to do?" she asked, bowing politely.

"Can you tell me where Draco is? He's wandered off." Hermione asked, stifling another large yawn.

The elfs ears fluttered about and she clasped her hands together.

"Master Draco is nots in the Manor, mistress."

Hermione cocked her brow at the tiny creature.

"Well, where has he gone to than?" she asked. The elf popped away and a moment later popped back, looking considerably more flustered.

"What is it Tilda? Where's Draco?" Hermione was slightly worried now at the elfs behavior. She was shifting nervously from foot to foot and tugging on her ears.

"Master Draco is with Young Mistress Parkinson. He is having his wands to her, Mistress. He is looking very angry." The elf whimpered, likely worried she would be reprimanded for telling the truth. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she dove for her wand that had fallen to the floor at some point.

"Take me to him! Now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Draco? Don't you want to hurt me? How dare I? Right? Don't you want to see me writhing in agony before your feet?" she whispered. He'd lowered his wand slightly, and she purred her taunts at him, walking in circles around him, dragging a finger along his jaw and stopping under his chin. "Don't you want me to scream and beg you, Draco? Beg for your mercy?"

He was disgusted, and slapped her arm away from him and she laughed. He raised his wand again, a look of stoney determination in his eyes. He knew she saw it too, as she ceased her laughing and startled away from him a bit, inhaling sharply.

"You're such a useless bitch, Pansy." He growled. "Cruc-"

He almost did it, almost completed the spell, when Hermione popped directly in his path and swirled around to face him.

"Draco, stop!" she gasped, a look of worry in her eyes. He stood frozen, not able to comprehend how she found her way there.

"Hermione?"

She didn't respond, and spun around to face the other woman, pointing her wand directly at her head.

"Parkinson." She growled, and Pansy smirked wickedly.

"Granger. What a _pleasure_. Welcome to my home. Now then," She pulled her wand slowly from within the bust of her dress and pointed it at Hermione. Draco moved forward and stepped slightly in front of her, using his free arm to shield her further.

Pansy let out a barking laugh, and she sounded absolutely insane.

"Tricks on you, baby boy." Pansy purred at him and with a pop, she vanished. He heard her reappear behind them, but before he could react, she snatched Hermione from his side and apparated back to her original position. "My house, my rules."

Draco didnt have time to register what happened until he saw Pansy snap Hermione's head back, and held a small blade to her throat. Hermione's eyes were wide and Draco looked on in horror. How reminiscent this was to that day so long ago in his drawing room when his deranged aunt held this beautiful witch hostage, and he was powerless to save her. It had been so long since hearing her screams echo in his mind, but now, seeing her like this again, the agonizing noise filled his head and he didn't know what he could do.

"Pansy, I'm warning you..." He hissed, wand still raised and shaking slightly, whether from fear or outrage, he did not know.

"Don't make me laugh, Draco!" Pansy spat, and gripped Hermione tighter to her. Dracos eyes flicked over the blade pressed against Hermione's throat, and he could just make out small droplets of blood forming across the tip of the metal. His whole body was protesting the urge to run at them, and rip his woman away from the heartless bitch. He knew any sharp movements on his part would only put Hermione's life at risk.

"Pansy..."

"NO! How fucking dare you, Draco!? You goddamn bastard! You chose this whore over me!? You prefer to fuck her, rather than me!?" Pansy suddenly shrieked and Draco heard a small cry welling up in Hermione's throat.

Without thinking, he took a step forward, eyes locked to Hermione's.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, DRACO! Do not step further or I will rip the life right out of this disgusting mudblood!" Pansy moved the hand holding the blade from her throat to directly over her heart.

"No.." Draco whispered, he felt helpless.

"Now," Pansy said, and sounded absolutely deranged, "She may remain untouched. All I require is that you provide me with a substantial stipend, as well as a child heir. That is all I require of you, and she will be safe from harm."

Draco felt knots forming in his stomach, and watched the psychotic witch's face contort into one of malicious delight. He looked to the ground, trying to find a way out, a different method in which he could save Hermione.

"Draco, don't you dare let this girl ensnare you."

Dracos head snapped up at Hermione's words.

"Shut up, you slut!" Pansy screamed, yanking back her head.

"Draco... don't you dare."

He felt tears prickling his eyes. Her words were calm, resolute and completely unencumbered by the situation she was currently in. How could she convey her feelings so easily to him? She was basically saying she accepted her death if it meant he would remain unhindered by this wretched girl.

"I said. Shut. Up!" Pansy hissed, and her words were perforated with sharp twists of her blade into Hermione's flesh. Only the tip punctured her skin, a slow trickle of blood staining her shirt.

"Pansy! Fine! I'll give you anything, please just let her go!" Draco was desperate now, frantic for her to be freed. Hermione looked to him with sad eyes, but didn't try to speak.

"Say you swear it. Swear by oath, Draco." Pansy said quietly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Draco took a breath, glaring at her from where he stood.

"I swea-"

Several loud pops rang around them and suddenly voices filled the air.

"STUPEFY!!"

Draco stared in shock, watching as Pansy crumpled to the ground beside Hermione. Shakily, Hermione managed to run to him and they clung tightly to one another.

"Are you alright?"

Draco looked around. His eyes landed on none other than Potter, Zabini and Nott.

"What the fuck?" Was the only thing Draco managed to say.

"I sent a Patronus to Harry before your house elf brought me here, Draco. I told her to wait for him so she could tell them where to go." Hermione said quietly. He squeezed her involuntarily. Clever witch.

"We were having drinks together at Blaises house when it showed up, so we all came." Theo replied.

"Granger, you okay? You're bleeding." Blaise asked, worry furrowing his brow.

"Its nothing. Superficial."

Harry frowned down at Pansy.

"I assume she's responsible for what happened at your shop?" he asked, and Draco nodded. "Right, well... I'm going to fetch the Minister. Be back shortly." and he popped away.

Theo lifted Parkinson off the ground and threw her onto the lounge, wand at the ready if the spell wore off and she woke up. Draco was holding Hermione, staring at her, pleading for forgiveness with his eyes. She cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Hermione, I-"

"Don't, my love."

"But I tried to save you, I couldn't, I'm sorry..." He hated how he sounded so broken but he really thought he was about to watch her die only moments ago.

"Draco," she said firmly, caressing his cheek with her thumb,"don't. Take me home. Harry can get a statement from us later." Draco nodded, and without saying anything to the other men, he apparated them away.

 **End Chapter 27.** **Oh snap.**


	28. Chapter 28

***made some strong lemonade bc Hermione got THIRSTY in this one... heheheheheh *ehem* hehe. proceed with caution. ***

 **Chapter 28**

The room was annoyingly silent, and Hermione thought she might go mad if Draco continued to ignore her. It had been a week since the issue with Pansy PugFace Parkinson, and she decided giving him space would be a good idea for right now... but when one day turned to three, and three turned to six, Hermione decided she'd had enough. Even in the book shop he avoided her, with the exception of a quick kiss hello and goodbye. It was maddening. Even Luna remarked that he was behaving more out of sorts than herself!

Hermione jumped to her feet in their shared office and schooled her most determined face. She was going to confront him. Right now.

"Draco Malfoy! You come up here right this instant!" She had leaned over the banister to yell at him, causing him to drop a small stack of books he was about to put away. He scowled looking up at her and when she shot him another stern glare, he grunted and nodded his head, bending down to grab the abused tomes. Satisfied, she spun on her heel and waited in her desk chair for him to come up.

"Hermione, have you lost your mind? What if we'd had customers downstairs?" he chided upon entering the office and shutting the door behind him.

She huffed in response. "No, I certainly have not lost my mind, however, I do fear I _am_ losing my boyfriend."

He snapped his eyes on her, and she folded her arms across her chest looking at him expectedly. His expression softened immediately and he closed the distance, falling to his knees before her. She sat bolt upright in her seat, completely unprepared for this reaction from him. He grasped her hands in his and looked deeply into her chocolate and caramel eyes.

"I couldn't protect you. Again, Hermione! _Again_! It was like that night all over!" His eyes sparkled with moisture, and she felt her heart clenching in her chest for him, her own tears suddenly falling freely. The screaming in her head and the awful cackles from that deranged witch had threatened to return several times over the past week, but Hermione fought very hard to remember she was alive and well and it had helped. She also wrote an almost novel length update to Raul, to which he responded with equal fervor. He'd comforted her, offered advice with her own demons as well as Dracos and even made her laugh several times with his letter.

"Id not have needed protecting if I hadn't shown up stampeding about like a hippogriff. I didn't even think to watch my own back. I put myself in that predicament, and honestly, I'm glad it happened that way. You were about to do something you would have regretted for the rest of your life, Draco. You have worked so hard to be the wonderful man I know you are... you cannot let one ghost from the past destroy all the incredible progress you've made."

"Hermione..." his head dropped into her lap and she could tell he was fighting a monumental war within himself. She stroked his hair.

"You do not need to prove anything to me, my love. I see you." She replied and pulled him up to his feet. "I've missed you, git." She stood and gave him a tight hug, nuzzling her nose to his chest and took in his scent.

He turned her face to look at him again. "I love you, Hermione. So much. I'd do anything for you."

"Oh, really now? Anything?" she said, cheekily raising her brows at him. He was laughing into her neck now.

"Sly witch, what are you thinking about?" He laughed quietly and kissed her gently. She moaned into his lips, pressed into his chest and lazily slid her tongue across his.

"Don't you remember? You said we could play later. Well, I think it's been enough waiting time, my love."

Draco made a noise, as though he was confused by what she meant, until she had him lean against her desk, and she made quick work of undoing his belt and trousers. His eyes grew wide as she slowly slid them down his thighs a bit and she pressed her hand to the bulge of his growing erection through his briefs. He groaned, his head falling back slightly as she groped him and caressed his chest under his shirt with her other hand. He felt a flutter in his belly and bucked forward a couple times in anticipation.

She slid down to her knees and pulled the waist band of his underwear down, exposing his cock to the cool office air. He hissed through his teeth when her hands clasped around his shaft, massaging upward and down again in alternating directions. She continued her hand movements slowly, and lifted her eyes to his. He was watching her with his lips parted and his breathing uneven. He had a sexy tinge of pink across his cheeks and nose, and his hair was falling loosely in his eyes. Those perfect swirling silver grey eyes, full with lust and love and all for her. She never took her gaze off him when she flicked her tongue out and slowly moved it over the tip of his moistened cock. He twitched and she could feel him getting harder in her hands. Her own pussy was leaking now with the desire to have him filling her completely with this incredible dick.

She smoothly took the head into her mouth and sucked gently, swirling her tongue along the edges and rubbing him off with one hand, her other busy cupping and stroking his balls. She watched his eyes flutter, and he let out a low groan. He wanted to continue staring at her, but was struggling to focus. Slowly, she lowered her mouth over his cock, and took in his shaft. Every new pass, she would throat him further and further until she was gagging and choking on it. She didn't care, she could taste his precum and knew this was driving him wild. She could feel his hand move to grip the back of her head lightly. She could tell he was nervous. She looked up at him through her teary eyes, and quickly swallowed his cock, causing him to gasp. She quickened her pace, bobbing her head up and down, taking as much of him as she could, coming off the head of his dick with a pop, before taking him whole again. His hand was entangled in her hair now, and every so often he would press, forcing her to linger with his cock shoved down her throat. She moaned and crooned every time he did that, and she could feel his thighs tingle and shake. She sped up again as his moans filtered through the office walls, and she could feel him trembling with the effort to remain standing.

"Oh fuck, Hermione. I'm about to- about to-" he was gasping now and she felt him try to push her away, but she gripped her hands on his arse and pulled him into her mouth. She let out a deep, guttural moan, and that did it for him. He groaned loudly, hips jutting forward, and let his seed burst into her mouth and throat. He moved his hips to fuck her mouth gently, allowing her to suck whatever he had left to offer before she backed away and watched him from the floor.

He was breathing erratically, and cupped her flushed face in one hand.

"Shit, you're the sexiest witch, Hermione. Oh my god. I cannot believe you just did that."

She smiled and rose to her feet, hugging him tightly while he calmed down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, are things better between you two?"

Hermione had met Ginny for an early lunch the following day and they decided on a little muggle bistro in Edinburgh. She nodded over her tea cup, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks as she remembered their little office tryst.

"Yes, we talked things out yesterday. He's very hard on himself, Gin. He thinks himself a coward..."

Ginny pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to carefully choose the right words to say and not offend her friend.

"Well... He is definitely not a Gryffindor, but he loves you, and he tries in his own way to keep you safe. I think he has a rather narrow opinion on what bravery and courage really mean. I heard from Harry that Malfoy told him he was too afraid to move, because whenever he did, Pansy found some way to hurt you again. It was driving him mad not knowing what the right move was. Harry told him he did the right thing not to provoke Pansy once you'd shown up. Harry told him that he really did save you, but I don't think he sees it that way."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, whenever he pissed her off, she would yank on my hair again and twitch that bloody knife just so..." She sighed, pushing her green peas around on her plate. "You know, she asked Draco to get her pregnant in exchange for my life. Oh yeah, and money, obviously."

Ginny choked on her water. "What!?" she hissed, hastily wiping at her face with the back of her hand. Hermione hummed in acknowledgement.

"In that precise moment, all my fear vanished. I looked right at him, knife digging into my throat and all, and told him he better not shackle himself to her that way. I didn't say it aloud, but I was ready to die to keep him free of that fate. He knew it, too."

Ginny placed a comforting hand over Hermione's. "You really are a remarkable witch, Hermione. Always devoted to the happiness and well being of others first."

She gave her friend a small smile in reply. They sat silently for a few more moments, taking the last few bites of their respective meals. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Hermione felt a subject change was a good idea and decided to ask Ginny something that she couldnt ignore any longer.

"Enough about my relationship issues. What about you? Have you spoken to Harry about the way you've been feeling?"

Ginny eyes widened momentarily and she shook her head. "No.. I decided to leave it alone. I'm holding onto something that didn't even really have much substance to begin with. He's so busy, and now that I've made the Harpies team- oh, yes forgot to tell you, I made the team- I am going to be busy as well."

Hermione congratulated her about making the team, and they continued to talk on various other topics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco swirled the ice around in his empty firewhiskey glass, and looked sideways at his friend, tipping it towards him. Blaise leaned over in his seat and refilled the glass before slumping back in his chair. Draco took another large drink of the liquor and relished the burn of it.

"Heard from Potter this morning."

Blaise remained silent, waiting for his friend to continue.

"Pansy doesnt know the real name of who she hired. They attempted Legillimens, but she is an adept Occlumens apparently. They also tried veritiserum, but she only had an alias to provide, which was obviously an intentional decision."

"What was the alias?"

"Tome."

Blaise scoffed. "How original." He rolled his eyes. Draco sighed.

"She was able to tell them that she placed a parchment in Borgins requesting someone's assistance, what the task would be and where payment would be located once the task was complete. She never even met the bloke."

Draco slouched further into his seat, frustrated that they were not any closer to figuring out who it was that vandalised the shop.

"Maybe it was just some poor fool that needed money. You said Pansy seemed disappointed by the results. The guy must have been terrified of getting caught, did the bare minimum and left. I don't think you have to fear another attack, Draco. I do hope he's caught, though. Bloody wanker..."

Draco frowned at his glass, swirled the ice again and took another large drink. He sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on the burning liquid flowing downward and warming his entire body. Pansy was a complete lunatic. He told everyone he didn't know who it could have been, but had the sneaking suspicion it had been her. Now to learn someone else was involved, well, he was unnerved to say the least. He was also still whirling from the brief talks he'd had with Potter and than with Hermione. Both told him to let go of his guilt. Both told him he really had saved her life. Still, he had a hard time reconciling those thoughts.

"Ginny and Potter are not together." Blaise said abruptly, pulling him back to the present.

"Pardon?" Draco was stunned, and looking quizzicly to his friend.

"She told me. In passing conversation. I said she looked very nice one day, and she said 'yes, thank you, finally quit pining after a man I can't have.' I just kind of stood there and she went on to tell me she made the Harpies team."

Draco nodded slowly, knowing full well his feelings for the girl.

"So... does this mean you will seek her out more frequently?" Draco asked carefully, not wanting to embarrass or upset him.

Blaise refilled his glass of firewhiskey and took a sip. That had to be the fourth one, already. There was a long silence while both men sorted through their own thoughts before Blaise spoke again.

"I think I will make myself more available, yes."

Draco nodded, leaning his head back on the seat again. Another long and quiet moment filled the room. Draco softly cleared his throat and spoke in a whisper that still echoed along the walls.

"Good on you, mate."

 **End Chapter 28**


	29. Chapter 29

xxx **Physical violence, abuse and language. This chapter gets dark, I can't lie. Idk that's where my mind led me. We are winding down y'all. I wanted to end off at chapter 30, so we shall see.. For now, Please read with caution.xxx** **Chapter 29**

Hermione was so tired. She had a day off and decided she needed to get as many errands completed as possible. She was just leaving Honeydukes, having stopped in briefly to fill up on sweets for her box at work. So many more children would come in with their parents now, that her box needed refilling by the end of every week. Shrinking her parcels down, she dropped them into her beaded bag, and inhaled the cool air deeply. Deciding she felt a bit peckish, she headed toward one of the new little food stands on the side of the cobbled road. This particular one was serving up some incredible looking ribs over mash. She decided to go for the half portion and settled on a nearby bench watching people as they shopped, and enjoyed her lunch.

She was about to lift a forkful of mash to her lips, when someone sat next to her on the bench. She scoot over slightly, not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to be so close to the stranger. He hadn't even bothered to ask if she minded.

She took her bite and out of the corner of her eye, noticed he was staring right at her. She looked sideways at him, feeling quite annoyed at how rude he was being.

"May I help you?"

"Hermione Granger, correct?"

"Yes..."

She was watching something shift in this man's eyes and began to feel extremely uncomfortable. She started to get up, but he spoke again.

"I am going to take control of you now. Hope you don't mind."

Hermione was shocked and confused by his words. "Wh-"

" _Imperio_." He whispered, subtly pointing a wand at her from under his arm.

Hermione felt a feeling of pure bliss fall over her. There was a distant itching thought that told her she should be frightened or doing something else, but she couldnt hold on to it long enough to care.

"Lovely. Discard of your rubbish in that bin over there and return to me." the man said, smiling at some passersby. Hermione rose with all her food wrappings and threw them into the bin by the food cart. She serenely made her way back to the man on the bench and stood before him. He rose to his feet and stroked her cheek adoringly.

"Time to go, my dear. Take my hand."

She watched him through clouded eyes and placed her hand gently into his, and felt the familiar feeling of being tugged away by apparition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione shook her head. She felt like something was pressing down on her skull from every angle. She opened her eyes slowly. It took her a moment to adjust to the lowlight of the room she was in. A subtle scent of mold and smoke filled her nostrils, and she felt her stomach turn. Where was she? Looking around, she gathered that she was sitting in a chair. It took her another moment to realize she was tied to said chair. Alarm instantly began to course through her. She shook her head, trying desperately to clear her mind and think rationally.

 _That man.. on the bench.. what had he said? He would take control... Imperio!_

She stiffened her back and her eyes were wide. She was shaking, wondering how could this happen. Who was he? He didn't look familiar to her at all, so she wasn't sure what she might have personally done to him to force him to take such actions. And to what end? She had no idea. Draco would be furious she got herself into another predicament.

Her head lifted up, responding to sounds from above her. She must be in a cellar or basement of some kind. She could hear heavy footfall moving around, causing dust to fall every now and then above her. She tried squirming out of her bindings, but could barely move a fraction.

 _Goddammit_! she cursed angrily to herself. She lived through a war, how could she allow herself to be caught again in such a compromising position? She heard the foot steps shift again, and they seemed to be coming closer. A door above her opened and light spilled from the top of the stairs before the door shut again. Whoever the person is, was now slowly climbing down the steps to appear before her. The man sat on a couch directly opposite her and just watched her watching him. She was breathing shakily, wondering what he was planning or if he'd speak at all. She was thrown completely off guard at the moment and wasn't sure what she should do.

"Ms Granger. Ms Granger. What a pity someone as pretty as you should be born with the dirtiest of blood."

Hermione winced. His voice was calm, collected. Cold, even. His eyes held a hate so pure she felt like her skin burned wherever his gaze fell. They lingered on her left forearm a moment and then Hermione saw him shudder, and jerk. His very skin seemed to bubble and boil. It wasn't long before she realized what she was seeing.

The polyjuice potion was wearing off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean she's missing!?" Draco yelled in the middle of Hogsmeade. He'd received a summons from Harry Potter that afternoon to meet with him on location.

"Calm down, Malfoy. Let me explain what I know." Harry replied, motioning for him to follow. They walked a bit up the path and Draco could see several other Aurors come into view and his anxiety grew.

"That gentlemen over there," Potter pointed at a man behind a food trolley,"has told us that he provided Hermione with a meal, and she sat over there," Dracos eyes followed his wand pointing off to a bench about six feet away from them, " to eat. He said she was alone, but eventually he happened to glance her way and saw a man offer his hand out to her while speaking and they apparated away. He said Hermione looked distant, like she may have been confused."

Draco was rubbing his temples trying to piece together everything he was saying.

"Did he give a description on the man?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"He didn't get a good enough look at him. We are currently trying to survey the area and get a trace on his magical signature. It's a bit difficult with all the residual magic flowing through these streets."

"Let me help."

Harry eyed him warily.

"Malfoy, I don't know if that's the bes-"

"If you say no, I will figure it out and go searching for her without you, Potter." He sneered angrily, and dared him to say something he didn't want to hear. Harry sighed and tousled his already messy hair.

"Okay. Okay, Malfoy. Come on, let's see if we can't get this fucking trace and find Hermione."

Draco nodded and pulled his wand out, moving over to the area she was last seen and began casting various charms and spells in an attempt to find what they were looking for.

 _I will find you, Hermione. I swear to you, I won't fail this time._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione did as best as she could to keep her emotions in check, though she'd be lying if she tried to tell anyone she wasn't terrified right now. The man before her warped and groaned. Pitching forward, he clutched his arms around himself before slowly rising to sit upright again. Hermione gasped.

"Dolohov."

He smiled his twisted smile with his rotting teeth at her and stood.

"But you're dead. Professor Flitwick killed you!"

He tutted at her, wagging an index finger from side to side.

"That's what you thought. That's what everyone thought. Let's just say, your dear Flitwick was very good, but I am also very lucky."

He stood beside her, slowly raising his hand to grip her tightly around the neck. She gagged slightly and her eyes shot up to him. Her body trembled as she fought to breath.

"Imagine my surprise when I was told you obliviated me, my dear? Imagine my anger at being tampered with by the filthy likes of you! Imagine my despair when I saw you had not died from my little hex. I have much to be displeased over, Ms Granger."

His words were venom. Her pulse quickened, and her eyes began to water. She couldn't breath. She felt her legs involuntarily jerking against the bindings around them. His eyes danced with pure enjoyment watching her struggle. He gripped her throat painfully hard for a moment before releasing her completely. Hermione took a great heaving gulp of air and coughed several times. Her lungs could not suck the oxygen in fast enough. They were burning in her chest, and her whole body was aching. She lifted her head and was immediatly backhanded by the man before her, his ring slicing across her cheek. This went on several more times before he stopped, breathing heavily.

"Fucking filthy bitch!" he hollered, while Hermione cried silently to herself. Her face was on fire, and she now had several open wounds on her cheeks and lips.

 _Why? Why is he here? Why is this happening to me?_

She wanted to ask, but the words stuck in her throat and she fought to keep herself from throwing up. Suddenly, there was a fist in her abdomen, and she bit hard down on her tongue, drawing even more blood.

"Fuck!" she gasped, and surprisingly she heard him laugh.

"Oh, a filthy mouth to go with the filthy bitch, yeah? I'll have to see just how dirty it is later."

Ignoring him, her mind easily went to Draco. She imagined herself in his arms. She imagined him protecting her. Hermione wasn't sure how she knew, but he was coming for her and that brought comfort to her aching body.

"So, Miss Mudblood, I suppose you're wondering how I found you? I've been looking, you see. Never thought to check muggle London. Should have known... but then, one day, an angel in the form of Pansy Parkinson beckoned me forth, and I took the opportunity without hesitation. The book shop was a joke, a distraction. A celebration really, at having finally tracked you down. It's amazing how quiet a life you lead, what with being a war heroine after all."

He swung at her again, hitting low enough that she was sure she now had a cracked rib.

"I want revenge, and I'm starting with you. And I'm going to make you suffer, and scream, and beg, until finally I filet you open like the filthy mongrel you are and leave you for the traitor Malfoy heir to find."

Hermione whimpered softly, hating herself for displaying such weakness, but overcome by the thought that Draco might find her bloodied and broken the way Dolohov was describing.

 _No... Draco can't find me like that. He can't see me like that. It would kill him. He would die. But he's coming to find me... I know he is... Merlin, please no, Draco..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy fuck!"

Harry's head snapped up at Draco's exclamation. He could see an imprint of two people sitting on the bench.

"What the bloody... Malfoy, what the fuck?! That's Hermione!"

"No shit, Potter. It's a spell from an old book in the Manor library. Took me ages just now to finally remember it and get it right!"

Harry and Draco stepped closer to the faded ghostly image of them, looking closely for any identifiable details. They didn't recognize the man, and Harry was about to call for a sketch artist to take his image, but Draco gasped.

"Oh Merlin, no..."

Harry looked alarmed now.

"What is it!?"

Draco pointed at the man's cloak. There was a family crest pinned to the breast pocket.

"That pin... That's the crest of a Dolohov, Potter. I know where she is."

In minutes, they'd assembled the Aurors and hashed out a plan. Draco was growing impatient with all the talking but finally, they apparated away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently, it was a hobby of his to develop curses that left no outward physical distress, but focused more on internal agony. He's now taken to entertaining himself with various curses of this type, relishing in her hoarse sounding screams and shuddering body.

She was slumped forward after he chose to do another Cruciatis before taking a break. She was so exhausted.

 _Oh my god, I need this to end. I cannot take much more..._

"I'm going to untie you now. You can't move anyway." He laughed again and the sound grated in her ears. She hated him so much. Why couldn't he just die?

Suddenly, her bindings vanished and she fell forward, hitting the cold floor, hard. She tried to move her limbs, but couldnt. She felt blood trickling from her head from the impact and she was dizzy. She felt him grasp her by her hair and one arm and yank her up. She fell, laying down onto the couch, facing him. She managed to lift her eyes to his twisted features and saw a look in his eyes that terrified her.

Her heart stopped when she realized he was unbuckling his trousers.

 _Oh god no, please no no no. Kill me, kill me please_.

"Remember when I said I wanted to see just how dirty your mouth is, slut? It's time, and when I come all over your face for your dear Draco to find, I'll cut you open and leave you to bleed your disgusting mud blood all over the floor."

All she could do was watch in horror as he kicked away his trousers and lifted his member into his hand. He leaned over and gripped her throat again. She tried so hard not to gasp for air. She knew the moment her mouth opened, he would shove forward. Her head was spinning, and her vision was blurring. She was willing her body not to betray her, and almost lost that battle when she heard an explosion from somewhere above.

"Fuck!" Dolohov screamed, stumbling back from the couch.

Hermione gasped for air once he released her, chest heaving and lungs searing in pain again.

Another explosion, and the sound of feet slamming around on the floor. The door to their room burst open and spells were being fired all around her. She was so scared, but the abuse to her body left her immobile. Finally she saw a flash of green hit Antonin Dolohov directly in the chest, and he crumpled to the floor before her.

She faintly heard screams around her, not able to process what was said. She couldn't fight the pain and the fatigue any more and her world went dark.

 **End Chapter 29** **Last chapter being added right after this one, so don't forget to read it. Go Go Go!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Last chapter my dears. I appreciate you all so much and I hope you enjoyed! Without further ado...**

 **Chapter 30**

Blind rage. Those are the only words that could describe what Draco was feeling over the next several minutes. He gave the Aurors the location, which was really a very good guess on his part, of the old Dolohov family home before they moved during the second war to be closer to Malfoy Manor. He'd only been there once to assist in their move.

They basically bum rushed the property upon arrival. There was no going quietly. Draco was desperate to find Hermione and could not shake the feeling he might be too late. He noticed a door off to the side of the room they were in that had several bolts across it. Draco wasted no time blasting the door off its hinges and Harry cursed behind him, calling him to wait. Draco ignored him and ran forward, wand ready. The sight he came upon was not one he would have ever expected. There was Antonin, trousers down around his thighs, limp dick held in his hand. Harry rushed in behind him, and simultaneously they all started firing off curses. Draco dove down the rest of the stairs and rushed off to the side of the room. He could see Harry hide behind some large boxes opposite him. Draco finally noticed Hermione sprawled on the couch in front of Dolohov and his blood ran cold. She wasn't moving, and with how the Death Eater was caught, Draco feared the worse. The rage burst forth in a thunderous wave and he jumped from his hiding spot and faced off with the man before him.

Dolohov was definitely skilled, even if he were half naked, deflecting both his and Potter's attacks with ease.

 _One hit, I just need one hit._

Draco was desperately looking for his opening, when finally the other Aurors rushed downstairs. It was the distraction he needed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"DRACO, NO!!"

Too late. The curse hit it's target and the mad man fell dead.

Draco rushed to Hermione's side, calling her name, but she just lay unresponsive in his arms. He vaguely heard the voices of Potter speaking with the Minister.

"He did what was necessary, Harry... see that it's documented as such..."

Draco couldn't focus, he was shaking so badly and begging for Hermione to respond to him, to come back.

"Draco. St. Mungos. Now!" Harry ordered, and they both hastily apparated away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione felt like death. Had she died? If so, this was a huge injustice to still feel so awful even in the after life. She groaned, and slowly her brain caught up with her surroundings. She was aware that she was lying on something soft and plush. She tried to shift her body but barely managed to adjust her leg, stretching out her back slightly. She winced at the movement which caused a pain to shoot through her abdomen and up her chest. She could hear someone speaking quietly nearby and strained to hear who it might be.

"-before they arrived to take another statement. I've told them to leave her be for the day. She will need her rest."

"Thank you. I'd like to remain here. I feel uncomfortable leaving her."

"Is anyone else expected?"

"Everyone was here earlier, but left shortly after..."

There were light footsteps as the pair moved away from her, their voices drifting with them.

Hermione was beginning to feel frustrated. Her head felt foggy and her throat and mouth were cotton dry. She tried to open her eyes again, but failed. How she didn't have the strength to just blink made no sense. What happened, and where was she?

She could hear a set of footfalls coming back toward her, and she couldnt help but feel anxiety at the sound. Why was it scaring her? There was something her brain was trying to pull forward... A chair scraped lightly next to her and the person sat down. Hermione felt her heart rate jolt momentarily, and finally remembered.

 _Imperio... dark room... polyjuice... Dolohov... pain... blood... his trousers... explosions... green... screaming..._

She jerked out of her memories, and cried out in pain. Finally her eyes opened wide and a very worried blond was at her side.

"Hermione! Oh, Merlin, Hermione are you okay? You're safe now, sweet heart."

He was smoothing the hair out of her face and she looked up into his eyes. She tried to speak, but only managed to open and close her mouth like a fish. His eyes rested on her lips for a moment, before he turned to retrieve a glass of water off the table next to her.

"Here we go," he whispered, gently placing his hand under her head and helping her sit up a tiny bit. He placed the lip of the cup to her mouth and she drank slowly. Once she'd had enough, he replaced the glass and turned back to her.

"Can you speak now?"

"Dra... D...Drac-o..."

His expression was pained, and all he could do was smooth down her curls in order to prevent him falling apart before her. He held her hand gingerly and continued to stroke her face and head in comfort. Hermione watched him in silence for a long time. She wanted to say so many things, but her mind was racing too quickly to settle on any one thing.

"Hermione, I love you. I love you so much, and I thought I'd never be able to say it again, and I just... I love you, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you again." He finally lost it, and leaned over, his lips resting on the back of her hand in his, and wept. His whole body shook with his sorrow.

Hermione felt tears escape her eyes and she hated that she couldnt soothe his aching heart right now. There had to be a way for her to speak to him. To reach him somehow... Her mind rested on one word, and her hand twitched. He looked up, eyes puffy and red. Resolve behind her decision, she gathered up every bit of strength and magic she had in her body. This had to work. She looked directly into his eyes.

Legillimens. She whispered, and suddenly felt herself dropping into his unguarded mind.

She looked at her surroundings. It was dark, like an empty stage room or something. She turned on the spot, trying to locate him. A flicker of blond caught her eye and she spotted the man she loved standing bewildered and alone.

"Hermione?" he was confused.

"I had to talk to you. This is taking a lot of concentration, so I need to be quick."

Draco stepped in front of her and grasped her hands. He hung his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry if I've let you down. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Stop it.. Draco. Draco, look at me."

He lifted his eyes to hers, misery lining his face. She brushed her fingers over his pale cheek.

"That man had a mark on my back for years. We all thought him dead. When it counted, you found me, Draco. You saved me. You seem to keep doing that." She smiled at him and lifted on her toes to kiss him gently. "Thank you for saving me, my love."

Exhaustion pulled her out of his mind, and he crumpled over her at her words. She felt the tug of sleep overtake her senses, the last thing she heard was Draco repeating he loved her over and over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 weeks later

"How are you feeling, sweet heart?" Draco asked when he arrived to Hermione's room in St. Mungos.

She beamed at him. "The Healer said I can probably go home tomorrow. I'm almost completely recovered, and just need to continue using the bruise salve, and take the potions to mend the last bits of internal damage. I was able to walk around the room today though! It was wonderful."

Draco smiled at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"That's great news! What time should I be here to get you?"

"Not sure. I'd guess early afternoon would be alright."

"Okay, I can have Luna watch the shop for me. She keeps insisting I hire Theo to give him something to do. I'm starting to think that's not a bad idea."

Hermiones brows hit her hairline.

"Theo wants to work at the book shop?"

"Yeah! He says it's a great place to meet a young, respectable witch."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco laughed.

"Hey, you two!"

Draco and Hermione turned their attention to the newcomers.

"Hi Ginny! Blaise! Ron!" Now that was a surprise.

Draco smirked at his friend, who avoided his gaze expertly. They made their way over to her bedside. Ginny pulled Hermione into a light hug, and Blaise planted a quick kiss to Hermione's cheek. Ron hung off to the side, looking down and very unsure of himself.

"Heard you're leaving tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded. "That's the hope, but I think it should all be fine."

"Finally! Blimey, I hate hospitals." Ginny said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Ginny had been coming everyday, without fail, and was as sick of the place as Hermione was at this point.

"Ha! You're telling me. Constantly getting woken up for tests and not able to do anything or go anywhere. I needed help to the loo up until three days ago." She shuddered at the thought. Draco soothingly rubbed her arm.

"Mum insists you come to the Burrow when you get out. She wants to get a good meal in you. Hospital food leaves alot to be desired, well, according to her anyway." Ron suddenly replied, grinning sheepishly at the look on Hermione's face. His ears reddened, and she smiled back.

"That's perfect. The food here is like cardboard and packing peanuts."

"Packing peanuts?" all four of them said at the same time, looking extremely confused. She waved the question away.

"Nevermind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, will you sit your arse down? I swear to Merlin... You've only been home a week and you think you're completely recovered."

"I am not a cripple, Draco!" she huffed as she fussed with dusting her flat. Draco was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I never said you were, you insufferable witch! I just asked that you rest!"

"I feel perfect!"

Draco threw his arms up in defeat and flopped to the couch.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione paused. She wasn't expecting any parcels or other guests. Anyone she might want to see had access to her floo, so the knock was confusing. And persistent. Snapping out of her musing, she started for the door.

"I'll get it!" Draco hopped up quickly and in two quick strides, he'd blown passed her and yanked open the door.

"Oh my Circe!!" Hermione exclaimed and dropped her duster.

"Hermione! Hey, babe!"

Raul completely ignored the stunned blond and pushed passed him to envelope his best friend in a bear like hug. He lifted her off the floor and spun around once with her. She was giggling and crying and hugging him like he would disappear if she let go.

Finally, they broke apart and just looked at one another. His face softened, and she saw tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh, my lovely Hermione... You've gone through so much..."

Her eyes stung with her own tears. Ginny had taken it upon herself to write out a detailed letter to Raul explaining all that had happened. He booked the first flight he could to surprise her.

"Thank you for being here." She said. He nodded, and pecked a kiss on the top of her head. He hugged her again, and she noticed Draco standing uncomfortably behind him.

"Raul," she said, pulling away from him, "you remember Draco, right?" She gestured in his direction and Raul turned with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Who could forget a divine piece of wizard such as he?"

Draco gasped, his face flushed in embarrassment at the brashness of his words. Hermione rolled her eyes and offered them both tea. They moved to her sitting room and spent the whole afternoon talking, laughing and catching up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco left Hermiones flat late that night. Raul was staying over and they wanted to do something called a face mask and binge watch a show called 'Friends'. He promptly said his farewells, and kissed his witch good night.

He arrived at the Manor to find his mother in her tea room.

"My dragon, are you well? How is Ms. Granger?"

He kissed his mother on the cheek and sat in the chair next to her.

"We are both well. She is spending time with a friend this evening that has flown from America to visit."

His mother nodded and sipped her tea.

"Mother... I'd like to take a look at the... at the Heirloom jewels."

She raised an eyebrow, and proceeded to pour a cup for him and added in a spoon of sugar.

"Do you, now?"

He accepted the cup and took a sip, and. nodded.

"After everything that's happened... I just don't want to wait anymore. I want to move forward. Create new and happy memories... with her."

She watched him for a long moment before sighing and placing her cup and saucer back onto the table. She gracefully rose to her feet, and gestured for him to follow. They made their way quietly through the many hallways of the Manor before finally reaching the vaults. Narcissa touched her hand to the wall, and the magic fell away, revealing to them the vault door. They entered and Dracos eyes grew wide. The gems and jewels twinkled from every spot and surface in the room. Their family collection was stunning, and he'd never been allowed in here before.

His mother moved to the back corner of the room to a large display case.

"The rings are here, my sweet boy. Give her something worthy of her strength, her mind, her spirit, and her love. If you keep that in mind, whatever you choose will be absolutely perfect."

He smiled at her and she left him to privately decide on a ring. He felt his heart flutter. It was really happening. He was really going to ask her to be his forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's have a nice dinner together, yeah?" Draco asked from where he was lounging on her couch. They'd just returned after having apparated Raul to the airport. It went well, mostly... after he fell over and was convinced the gravity of Earth was indeed still working properly, they all said their goodbyes and he was off. Once Draco and Hermione were back at her flat, Hermione settled down to read a book at her bar top counter and glanced at him.

"Our dinners are always nice, aren't they?" she asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course. I just meant tonight let's do it up a bit. Get dressed up and what not. You never let me spoil you."

Hermione laughed, placing her book open and face down on the counter to mark her spot.

"You know what, okay. Let's do that. Where'd you have in mind?"

He was gawking at her and she laughed again.

"What?"

"I was expecting an argument, is all."

"Not this time, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ugh, don't call me that."

Hermione laughed again and stretched put her limbs.

"Well, where to, huh?"

"My house."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was so confused. Why did he want to bring her to the Manor? She was expecting some super elaborate restaurant in London or something. Although, she didn't doubt he could pull off an extremely posh dinner at his childhood home, so she didn't question it.

He'd gone ahead of her to prepare, but sent over a box shortly after his departure. Inside was the most stunning sleeveless black dress that covered her neck and chest and delicatley swept the floor. There was a slit on one side that reached to just above mid thigh, and it hugged her body just right, the sequined material sparkling beautifully in the shifting light. He also sent along a pair of matching strappy high heels and a small clutch.

She felt gorgeous with the dress on, and decided to keep her hair and makeup fairly simple. At around eight p.m. she heard her floo and met Draco in the sitting room. He looked so handsome in his black and white tux.

 _Posh, indeed._ She thought, amused by his choice. He held a hand out to her and smiled.

"You look radiant, sweet heart."

"Thank you, my love."

"Shall we?"

She nodded and he led her to the floo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived through the fireplace in the Manor's library. Hermione was gobsmacked. She'd not been here yet, always just appearing directly in Draco's bedroom. The library was massive, lined with shelves upon shelves with books of all kinds. She spun where she stood taking everything in. Draco chuckled from somewhere nearby.

"I thought you might finally enjoy seeing this." He whispered, wrapping his arms gently around her still tender waist, and placed several light kisses along her shoulder. She turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

"This is beautiful. Am I right in assuming you spent quite a bit of time here, growing up?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"You are correct. This was my safe place. My sanctuary where I could escape in a story and live all kinds of adventures. This is where I decided I wanted to open my own bookshop. I was seven at the time, with no idea how real that dream would come to be."

Hermione was staring into his eyes, seeing only the purest passion within them, and getting lost in the sparkling grey depths. She sighed in his arms and he leaned down to kiss her again, savoring the feel of their lips pressed together and the slow tumble of their tongues exploring each other.

Draco pulled back from her and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Come on, dinner is waiting." He said, and led her out to occupy the dining room. Draco was starting to feel anxious. She had no idea what was about to happen, and he had no idea if she'd receive it well or hex him into New Years. He steadied his bursting heart as much as possible and turned to her, stopping just outside the large mahogany doors.

"I love you, Hermione." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her lightly. He couldn't get enough of this beautiful witch. She rested her hand over his and leaned into his touch.

"I love you," she whispered.

He looked at her, studying everything about her face, and furrowed his brow a moment before deciding he would stop tormenting himself and just do it.

He stepped back from her slightly, and held one of her hands in his.

"Hermione, everything about you is perfect to me, from your twinkling laugh, to the way you scrunch your nose up. From your fierce determination, to your exceedingly gentle consideration. You may have needed healing when you came back to the magical world, but so did I. You offered me that by giving me your time and attention. I can never express how thankful I am for that. No matter what we go through- no matter how many nightmares you have, or tears you cry- I promise to always endeavor to make you laugh and smile even more. Hermione..."

He looked upon her smiling face, eyes sparkling with unshed tears while listening to him speak. She briefly wondered why he was being so open and emotional right now, but then he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Her eyes grew wide and she suddenly reached out to grip his forearms. He grinned knowingly at her, and opened the box, revealing the most stunning goblin made gold ring with a rather modest trio of diamonds set on top with a lovely scattering of sapphires surrounding them. It was breathtaking, it was so like her.

"Hermione, do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife, and I swear it, sweet heart, I swear that I will never stop proving to you how deeply in love I am, for as long as we live."

Her tears cascade down her pretty, flushed cheeks and she let out the smallest sob. He gazed at her, tender affection in his eyes and she nodded.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes I will. I love you so much!" She gasped and he slipped the ring onto her waiting finger. She jumped forward and gripped him in a tight hug, ignoring whatever lingering pains that shot throughout her body. He kissed her deeply, and drank in the moment. Pulling away he smiled and cleared away her tears.

"I've got one more surprise, sweet heart." She waited and he turned back to the doors leading to the dining hall and pushed them open.

Leading her forward by her newly adorned hand, they entered a room lavishly decorated, and full of smiling faces. Hermione was stunned into silence, until Draco lifted their hands high.

"She said yes!" Draco announced to the room and suddenly there were cheers, clapping, hoots and even sobbing. People rushed them, offering their congratulations and hugging them both.

Hermione was beaming, eyes moving from each person. She lingered on the faces of Harry, Ginny who was tucked into Blaises' side and Hermione made a mental note to steal her away for all the details about that, Theo, Luna and Rolf, Neville, and of course, Narcissa. Even Ron was there, raising a glass to them from further back in the dining hall, and Hermione smiled warmly at him.

Draco was busy chatting with everyone but Hermione did her best to take in the moment. No matter what trauma she went through, no matter how hard it got, these people were always there for her and Draco.. Draco would always be there to remind her that they were finally free of anything tying them down from a good and happy life. They were finally free to choose for themselves what they wanted, and they were finally free of the ghosts of their pasts. That was enough for her.

 **Fin.** **That's all folks. Hope you liked, please let me know. I already have a new fic going up, first chapter is live!! It's a darker storyline, Dramione of course, so I hope you enjoy that one as well. Thanks for sticking with me on this journey! xoxoxoxo** **PlannerMichi**


End file.
